A bastard's chronicles
by Agheron
Summary: An engineered soldier, cast into an unknown world. A young man of dark impulses and an even darker past. Decided not to care anymore, to take this chance and finally live free of his past's ties. But sooner or later, life will remind him the truth: war is everywhere. And it will always reach you.
1. Chapter 1: Mikasa

Before the story begins, i must tell you people i will probably have to remove my 3 stories with M-Readers, since such kind is not allowed (my bad, should've read more carefully) and 'm not going to start thinking about an OC (or, well, 3) since i like the reader insert as a more immersive way for those who read to feel like they're part of the story (because they are). Therefore, i will get an account on either deviantart or a similar webpage at your suggestion (or maybe more than one site) to post and update my reader stories. My thanks to all those who read and liked the stories, as soon as i upload them somewhere else, i'll inform you. As for "Emotionless", i'll leave it in a stand-by, since i'm having trouble to decide how i'll develop this OC and his relationships with everyone, as well as the time setting (i don't want to focus too much on training camp, but it may be to soon to shove the crew into titans 'n Trost)

Now with this story... i left it aside to try on Emotionless, but since it's now on a dead point... what the hell, let's do it. It's about the other OC i have (actually i got 3... Alastor Bane, Nikolai, and Zeke... this last one is not the manga Zeke, it's just a crack joke guy for a delusional, comical and kinda dark and very very full of Bullsh#t story i write to laugh at it... maybe i'll post it someday, if it gets decent... or the opposite, actually. It kinda reminds me of the Goon sometimes...). This fic now, is mostly about lemon and gore, specially in titan killing. Period. We have this guy, Nikolai, from another universe (if you don't stop reading now, don't complain) who's some sort of super nano enginereed soldier, with genetic modifications and crap, and a knack for brutal and theatrical killing (think of Albert Wesker with a bit more strength and Kratos' sense of brutality, and you'll get the idea) who gets misteriously transported to AoT-verse, and decides to finally lead a life of thrilling and self indulgence. It's more a series of non-connected episodes than a regular story, i'll try and focus on every girl -and maybe some guys, if you like it ;)- through the manga series (it may not even be in a specific order, i could jump from training to Trost and back again, and so on...). Now, let's do this crap. Oh, one last warning. There WILL be some dark, and even rapey episodes, so read at your own risk. I'll tell you about forced, or similar lemons in advance... like this one. And no, i don't condone/approve rape in any way in reality, only if it's hentai. And this is like written hentai sometimes, so even if it shouldn't fit inside, it will. Jeez.

Subject File: Subject Number 88 (a.k.a. "Nikolai")

Sex:Male

Age: 28 (physically looks 16-17)

Skin: Caucasian

Hair Color: white.

Eye Color: Grey

Height: 1.87 mts.

Weight: 90 kg.

Physical Capabilites: Overhuman. Capable of feats of incredible strength, stamina and speed. Good skills at hand-to-hand-combat, using a wide range of weapons or none. Developed a keen hunter instinct.

Psychological Profile: FILE CORRUPTED. UNABLE TO SHOW FULL REPORT.

Chapter One: Mikasa.

A faint moan came from the deepest zones of the forest near the training camp. Mikasa laid against a tree, her legs spread, pants and underwear down as she pushed her fingers deep into her sex, thinking of the young boy she craved...

"Hmmm... Eren... don't do it so rough... hmmm... kiss me again..."

Her precious scarf around her face, remembering it was once his, it had touched his soft skin, his thin lips... her fingers played with her pussy labia as her left hand massaged her breasts like she'd wanted him to, wishing he could magically give in to her fantasies and love her not as a sister, but as something much closer, she wanted to fully repay her debt towards the boy who saved her, who showed her she could fight and win. A moan escaped her lips as she imagined his naked body, only hers to play with, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Ahhhh! Eren, are you going to cum?"

"Not really, only guy here's me."

Mikasa's eyes widened in surprise, then in panic. Someone was there too! Right in front of her, a few meters away, was Nikolai. Niko for his friends... or at least those who hanged out with him long enough to nickname him. Mikasa never knew what was going through his head. Like usual, he had this half smile on his lips, but this time, a devious spark in his eyes told the girl she had just got into trouble. Not breaking eye contact, he pulled a knife from his belt (he always carried one, if not more) and began playing with it, spinning and throwing it in the air without even looking at it, still smiling at Mikasa, not stopping as he spoke.

"I have to admit, these shows of yours are getting better and better!" he said, his right hand catching the knife mid air "Although, knowing you think about your brother..." his smile widened, and he pointed at her with the blade "What a dirty girl you are, miss Ackerman." he let out a chuckle.

Mikasa said nothing, too busy pulling her pants up and glaring at him with eyes full of rage. While any recruit -except maybe Annie- would flinch and run if watched like that, Niko didn't even blink. He stood there, blade in hand, looking at her with a cocky smirk.

"It's kinda pointless to cover now, i've pretty much seen all you've got to show." he laughed again "Are you going to try and find a new masturbation point?"

"You bastard..." Mikasa's voice was a poisonous hiss, her fists clenched "This is none of your bussiness! Go away, perverted freak!"

"Oh my, that hurts so much!" Niko covered his eyes, oozing sarcasm "But you're right. This is not my bussiness... it's Eren's." Mikasa opened his eyes in fear, feeling a momentary chill "Wonder what he'd say if i told him his lovely sister" he continued in a mocking tone "Shoves her hand in her ass calling for him... although i'm not sure if it would affect him" As he said this, he looked at nothing, holding his chin with his left "After all, i think he plays for the other team."

"Wh-what? What team?"

"For goodness sake... the "other" team! Sausage lover! Wood pecker! Banana addicted monkey! Cocknosseur!" he laughed at Mikasa's confused face "Well yes, i saw him gazing at other guys' dicks when we were in the showers, everynow and then... mine included" he turned his back on her, walking towards the camp "Not sure though, i should ask him... after telling him your little secret, that is. If he's not into it, he will after this! Unless, of course..."

Fast as lightning, he spun and caught Mikasa's fist as it was about to impact on his skull. Using her impulse, he threw her on the ground.

"... that you're willing to try and stop me."

She got up immediately, a deadly threat in her glare as she got in position. Still smiling, he put the knife's blade between his fingers and threw it on the ground, the blade sticking between Ackerman's feet. She looked at him, doubting.

"Come on, take it. That way we can pretend you have a chance." he said,scratching his neck while looking at the treetops. A moment later, he was rolling, avoiding Mikasa's sudden attack, the knife aiming right to his heart. "She's serious" he thought, as she attacked again "And quite good." He blocked her attack with his left arm, Mikasa answered with a spinning kick. He crouched and spun as her leg passed over his head, his foot sweeping hers, making her fall on her butt.

"Come on, you're not quitting now, are..." the knife went upwards to his face, Mikasa letting out a furious cry as it hit the air at just a hair from his skin. The bastard smiled... it was the first time she lost control of herself. The prospect of being exposed... this asshole enjoying her humiliation... it made her blood boil as she tried to slash his throat. He kept going backwards, not losing his wicked smile. Suddenly, he hit a rock with his heel, unbalancing momentarily. Mikasa didn't miss the opportunity and lunged at him.

Just as he wanted.

Cathcing her forearm as he fell backwards, Nikolai curled into a ball and placed his feet against Mikasa's abs, using their momentum to send her flying. Not wasting a second after she fell on her belly her hand losing grip on the knife, he was on top of her, his left arm around her neck, pressing on her veins, as he had done countless times. It didn't matter how strongly she squirmed. After a few seconds, everything went black for Mikasa...

-Time skip-

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head" the voice seemed to come from far, far away, like an echo...

No, it wasn't an echo. Mikasa realized this as soon as she regained full consciousness. What she noticed first was that she was almost naked, only her panties on, and... her jacket? She blinked, her back against a tree in the deepest region of the forest.

"Couldn't help it, you look hot with that on." said a calm voice right beside her. Nikolai looked at her, his eyes feasting on her shape, making her blush as she struggled with whatever he used to tie her hands on her back.

"Hey, careful there. You'll rip that scarf if you're too rough." Mikasa froze, realizing what he had used to immobilize her. Shocked, she realized she was at his mercy. And by what she'd seen from him, showing mercy wasn't something he had in mind right now.

Licking his lips, he knelt beside her, his hot, strong left hand caressing her right thigh softly, as his right held her by the chin, moving her head and exposing her neck, where he started to nibble and lick. His fingers ran along her leg, feeling her through the fabric of her underwear.

"Please don't, Nikolai... i'll do anything, just don't..." she was interrupted by his kiss, lips locking on hers, his hand on the back of her head, holding her in place. He placed himself between her legs, hearing her whimper as he pressed his mouth against hers, his left hand now feeling her buttcheeks, making her squeal slightly. He pressed her against him, so she could feel the pulsating bulge in his pants, as he broke the kiss, smirking.

"Of course you'll do anything. You want me to keep my friend away fom your pussy, right?" she nodded, sobbing a bit. "Well then, in that case, i need to find another way to calm him down. Ah, i think i got an idea."

He stood, unbuckling his belt slowly, savoring the fact of having the raising star at his feet. He pulled his pants and trunks down, and Ackerman gasped in shock and fear. He was huge, more or less the length of her forearm. Before she could say anything, the throbbing member was in front of her face.

"Begin."

Gulping, Mikasa slowly moved her head onwards, caressing it with her cheek. She looked at him for mercy, but it only made him feel more excited. Using his hand, he slapped her cheek playfully, poking her mouth with his tip next. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Feeling the enormous tip entering tightly, she recoiled a bit, which made him put his hand gently but firmly on her head. He was in charge, and she'd have to deal with it. He began pushing slowly, stopping at the back of her throat, checking her gag reflex, instructing her to breathe at rythm. He pushed beyond her throat, Mikasa gagging and trembling as her eyes filled with tears, struggling not to puke from disgust and the sheer size. He pulled out, watching her cough and pant, drooling on her abs and breasts. Before she could recover, he shoved his member inside her mouth, this time going as far as the middle before pulling out, soon stretching her throat and lubricating in her saliva so he could finally do her as he wanted. Grabbing both sides of her head, Nikolai began pumping in and out, pulling his enough to let her breathe before shoving it deep inside her throat. Even as Mikasa soon accomodated to his rythm, she kept gagging and drooling, tears falling down her cheeks as she implored the three walls so he would finish soon. He didn't show any sign of climaxing, his face serious for the first time as he held her with one hand, the other on his waist, moving her away as he pulled and bringing her closer as he fucked her face and throat, her nose touching his hard abs, his balls slapping on her chin and coating in her drool. Suddenly he fastened his pace, nearly asphixiating her as she didn't have time to breathe. He gritted his teeth and held her head against his crotch, leaning on her and obscuring her sight as shot after shot of semen went right into her stomach, his thick cock pulsating and widening as each splurt coursed through it. After some seconds that seemed hours to her, he pulled out. Mikasa fell on her side coughing and vomiting loads of semen, struggling to catch her breath.

"Damn, your face is a mess" he said, stroking his dick. To her horror, it was still hard. "It wasn't enough, dear Mikasa. We'll have to recheck our plans." he finished, smirking again.

He got next to her and turned her, having her lay on her back. Smiling, he pulled her panties down. Mikasa tried to speak, but her sore throat and his semen didn't let her. She kicked frantically, yet to no avail. Niko simply took them off, and sniffed them, holding her legs with one arm.

"Oh my god, Mikasa! You got wet from sucking me, look!" he said, pointing at the moisture on her underwear. No, it couldn't be true. How could she get wet from doing something so... disgusting? So humiliating? She looked away, as if that could erase his statement.

"Don't worry, i won't fuck your virgin, tight pussy" he said in a grave, seducting tone. "I just want to thank you from the blowjob" as he spoke, he spead her legs without effort, placing his mouth on her entrance, sniffing her. As she tried to complain, he shoved her panties in her mouth as a gag, before giving a long lick on her vagina. Mikasa moaned slightly, eyes wide. Why was he doing this? He didn't look at her as his tongue slid inside her, licking her walls hungrily, grunting in pleasure as she squirmed under his assault, planting her feet firmly on the ground in a futile attempt to push herself free from his steel grip. Chuckling at her fighting, he gave short licks on her clit, which made her arch her body instinctively. "Oh, so you like it?" he said, Mikasa glaring at him with teary eyes. Amused, he bit it softly, making her let a muffled cry of pleasure. Lifting her legs, he gave a lick on her butthole, earning a surprised yelp from Mikasa. Nikolai laughed, sliding his index a bit inside her anus while renewing his licking on her clitoris. It was more than she could handle, and a few seconds later she sprayed her juices on his face, her body arching upwards, toes flexing in orgasm. When it subsided, she fell back, panting. Mikasa felt dirty, not only from being almost naked on the ground, but from betraying her goal of being Eren's first lover. "No" she thought "We are not lovers. I'm doing what i must to keep myself pure for him... Eren, just wait for me..."

Suddenly, she felt a poking in her ass. Thinking he was trying to finger her again, she felt terrified when she saw him aligning his shaft against her virgin butthole. In her despair, she managed to spit the panties out and begged "No, Nikolai! You... you promised!"

"I promised to stay away from your pussy, didn't i? But you forgot it's not the only hole i can penetrate, my beloved warrior goddess!" as he finished, he began pushing, his head prodding her virgin entrance. Mikasa quickly pressed her muscles, fighting to keep him out. "We can't wast any time" he thought, still amused by seeing her face, teeth gritted, frowning as she concentrated every effort on keeping him from penetrating. Sighing, he lifted her so she rested on her neck, using his thumbs to spread her cheeks, letting a strand of saliva fall on her puckered hole. Mikasa realized she wouldn't be able to fight like that. He pushed the tip against her and her muscles suddenly gave up, the asian screaming in pain when her tight entrance was penetrated, inch by inch of member entering her. She began to cry, as more and more of his member was swallowed by her anus until his hips hit her buttocks. He pulled out, half of his cock remaining inside her, and then slammed against Mikasa. She screamed again in agony, as her walls began to stretch to let her invader accomodate inside her. He began pumping faster, his hands holding her by her ankles as he thrusted in a fierce pace, panting. Mikasa but her lips to avoid screaming again. If someone heard, if someone found them. She thought of random recruits watching from the bushes as she was brutally taken. She felt her insides turn to fire... No! It wasn't right! She couldn't feel pleasure from him, only Eren could make her feel like that!

"I think he plays for the other team"

The phrase echoed in her mind. Could Eren... be like that? No, must be lying, he's envious of... of what? He's stronger, she thought, and bigger. She'd seen Eren naked before, when they lived in the harvesting fields. She wondered if he could make her...

A stronger than usual thrust cut her thinking. Mikasa moaned without knowing. She felt a known sensation, an orgasm coming, From being ass raped? By him? She couldn't control this cursed body. She squealed and moaned as he pumped faster and faster, bringing her to the edge. Suddenly it stopped, making her open her eyes and look at him. Nikolai still held her, but he wasn't moving.

"Why- why did you stop? I was..." she snapped, before regaining her senses and shutting up.

"You were what?" he said, a neutral expression on his face.

"Nothing! If you're done, get out of meeeengggghh!" he thrusted as she spoke, causing her to moan.

"You... were... what?" he said, marking each word with a quick, brutal thrust. Mikasa moaned every time he penetrated her, pushing her insides.

"... I... was... no... i can't say that."

"Doesn't matter. I already figured it out." Nikolai smiled again, pulling out of her. Mikasa couldn't avoid sighing, a mixture of relief and disappointment. But he wasn't done. Turning her around, he untied her hands, and had her stand on all fours. Mikasa knew she wouldn't win a fight. For the first time, she had met a rival she couldn't match. He leaned against her, his member pulsating against her abs, his mouth whispering in her ear.

"You were enjoying it, weren't you? You realized you could get pleasure from someone other than that angry kid of yours, didn't you?" as she didn't answer, he simply put his tip against her butt, watching as she trembled just from being prodded. With a chuckle, he pushed in, her ass relaxing to let him in easily. Mikasa was panting as the meat staff went fully inside her. Nikolai leaned againste her again, using his hands to feel her breasts as he thrusted in and out. Their panting and moaning increased in volume as they neared orgasm, Nikolai pumping more and more fiercely, shaking her insides with every hit, his balls about to explode when he let out a cry and let it all out inside her. Mikasa's eyes went upwards as her own orgasm made her squirt, feeling her bowels taking Nikolai's load. Covered in sweat, she felt her arms go limp, and would have hit the grounf if Nikolai hadn't held her against him.

He stood up, still holding her. When he pulled out, Mikasa felt his cum leaking from her now sore ass, spilling on the floor and some of it running down her legs. Nikolai placed her against the tree facing him. He carefully, almost tenderly kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth without effort, the girl giving in to him. They made out for a while, breaking the kiss only to breathe. She blushed when he separated, picking up her clothes and giving them back to her. He also gave her the combat knife, praising her skill. Mikasa looked at it carefully now. It had an ivory handle, finished in the shape of an eagle's head. As she dressed, he left without a word. Her eyes followed him as he got away, a light fire making her touch herself uncounsciously between her legs...

End of chapter.

Meh, the end is crappy i know. Whatever, read, review, etc...


	2. Chapter 2: Sasha Ymir(part 1 of Ymir)

Chapter 2 : Sasha and Ymir(Part 1 of Ymir).

Walking towards the girls' dorm, Sasha stopped when she spotted a familiar shape walking somewhat suspiciously. "Nikolai?" she called. The shape stopped, apparently startled. It was him, she knew it when he called her softly.

"Oh, Sasha it's you... um... how are you?" he looked around nervously, holding a bag in his hands.

"I'm fine Nikolai. But why are you like that, as if..." she stopped and sniffed the air. "Wait... you have food there? But it smells like..."

"Shhhhh!" he silenced her quickly. "Yes, i got some food. A friend in town owes me a favour or two, so he sends me some decent food everynow and then. Not bad, you know. And today i got ..."

"A meat sandwich!" Sasha's eyes went wide as she started drooling "Can i have a bit? Or a half? Would you let me eat it? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

He covered his face, sighing. Maybe it was Sasha's mind, or the torches flickering light, but it looked as if he had just smiled. He was serious when he looked at her, though.

"Maybe i could let you have some..." he said shyly "But i'm not sure. Would you... nevermind, i'm off, bye."

"Noooo! Come on, what do you want?" she kicked the ground anxiously "I'll do it! For the sandweeeech!"

Nikolai looked at her again, trying to look serious. Suddenly, he gestured her to follow him. Intrigued and hungry, Sasha did so. He took her to one of the storage buldings, making sure they were alone. Then he pulled a sandwich from the bag. The girl followed it with her eyes.

"Alright, if you want it, you have to do as i say, alright?"

"Alright!" she said cheerfuly "What do i do?"

"Sit on my lap."

"... what."

"I said, sit on my lap." he repeated, patting his knees playfully "Come on, don't you want it?" he shook the sandwich.

Sasha wasn't really worried, only surprised by the request. "Perhaps he wants to pretend we're on a date, poor boy!" she thought. With a shy smile, she walked up to him and turned around. Nikolai gave a lustful look at her ass as she sat comfortably on his lap, almost on the verge of his knees. He simply dragged her close, placing her butt right on his crotch, making her eep slightly. He then waived the sandwich in front of her, but as she reached for it, he grabbed her hand.

"Ah, wait a minute. You'll eat, yes. But i'll feed you." he said, earning another surprised look from the girl. "Any problems?"

Sasha blinked a few times. Nikolai put his best innocent face, so she simply shrugged and opened her mouth wide. Seeing her do it made his cock start to throb. To avoid letting her know, he let her take some bites on the sandwich on his left hand, while his right carefully and stealthily caressed her thigh. As she ate, he became encouraged, going a bit down to her knee. His head rested on her shoulder, so she heard his breath get heavier, and felt his body get hotter by the minute. But she got a sandwich, so it was okey. Only when she finished the sandwich -a bit quickly for him- she realized his hand was casually caressing her breast. She stood suddenly, her skirt flapping as she did. Red as a tomato and still savoring the delicious sandwich, she walked to the door...

"What a pity. I guess the other sandwich is only for me."

Sasha turned around immediatly. Her eyes could only see the second sandwich in Niko's hand. She gave a timid step, then another. "Do i... uh... sit on your lap again?" he nodded "O-okay..."

The hunter girl got near him again, but as she turned to sit, he took her hand. Smiling at her confusion, he said "But now you sit facing me."

"I-i can't Niko" Sasha, very nervous by his request, forgot to speak formally as she used to do "I mean, sorry, but my skirt won't let me... eeeek!"

Nikolai leaned forward and lifted her skirt to her knees, making her fall to the front. He held her in his strong arms as she placed her hands on his shoulders to avoid falling back. He kept pulling the fabric until it was mid way on her thighs. Sasha didn't know what to do. Embarrased, she realized she was now sitting on him, legs crossed behind his back, her skirt pulled so high he could peek at her panties. Blushing strongly, she still noticed the sandwich in front of her. "Open wide" he said playfully, poking her lips with the food. She eagerly bit it, trying to eat as fast as possible, but unfortunately choked at the second bite and coughed a bit right on his face.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry!" she apologized as she cleaned him with her hands "But i'm not comfortable with this, can i sit like before... i mean..."

He stopped her with a kiss. Sasha's hand ceased their frantic moves. She was wide eyed, feeling his breath intensify. When he separated, she looked at him with pleading eyes. He kissed her again, his hand caressing her butt. Sasha closed her eyes and moaned slightly. He decided to keep playing.

"Now, go slower this time." he held the sandwich in front of her again "Open... wide."

As she took a bite, he gave a lick on her neck, startling her a bit. She swallowed and panted. Another bite. A kiss on her collarbone. Bite. A hand playfully massaged her breast. Swallow and moan. Next bite, and he pulled her shirt and bra up, revealing her small yet lovely breasts. One more bite, and he put his hand in her panties, feeling her moisty pussy. Sasha was fever hot. She tried to bite again, but the sandwich was gone.

Nikolai stood up, holding her in the air with one arm. The other held the sandwich. Kissing Sasha lustfully one more time, he put her down against some boxes, her back on him. He put the food in her hands, and pulled her skirt and underwear down as she began eating. Unable to hold another second, he pulled his hard member out and pressed the tip against her labia. She startled but didn't look back. Big mistake. He pushed relentlessly, shoving his length inside her, ripping her hymen apart. Sasha squealed, sandwich in mouth, slamming her hands against the box, biting the food savagely as he began thrusting. She struggled to hold her sandwich, moaning on every bite. He slammed her, listening at her muffled moans with her mouth full of food.

Sasha struggled to keep the precious sandwich in her hands, but Nikolai's hard thrusting was sending her over the edge. He pushed with all his strength, slamming against the entrance of her very womb, and Sasha felt her body tremble as her first orgasm shook her to the very core. Drooling, she fell on the box, gripping the food so tightly it was the bread was being crushed. He took it from her hand, turning her around and lifting her, positioning the girl right over his member, then shoved it in in one thrust. As she opened her mouth to scream in pleasure, he put the sandwich in, Sasha biting hungrily by instinct. The faster he pumped, the faster she swallowed, soon nothing was left from it as he held her by her butt and rammed inside mercilessly, bringing her to one orgasm after another, her walls clenching over his member tightly, driving him nearer and nearer to climax. As he felt it coming, he pulled out and let her on the floor against the box just as the first jet of semen went right on her face. Sasha's tongue hanged out as she got another splurt right on her open mouth, slurping at the new "food" she was tasting. After he was done, her face was covered in thick, warm semen, and she used her fingers to gather it, gulping eagerly. He stared as she swallowed every strand, going so far as to grab his member and sucking strongly on the tip, extracting every drop inside, making him moan in delight.

"Holy shit girl, you really like it, don't ya?"

"Ahhh..." she licked her fingers clean "Your milk has a strange flavor, and i love it! I wonder if i could put it on bread and make a milky sandwich..." she said, stumbling as she tried to stand. Nikolai chuckled and helped her up and redress.

"Maybe i could give you another try another time." he offered as they walked out.

"Ohhh... are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Sasha was blushing. He laughed at her shy suggestion.

"Nah, more like fuckbuddies, get it?" she looked at him puzzled. "Just friends who fuck everynow and then." as she looked disappointed, he pledged "Of course, since we're buddies, i'll share any food i get with you, what do you... ooof!" She jumped and hugged him by his neck, almost making him fall.

"Oh, Nikolai! Of course i'll be your..." she blushed again, and whispered "Fuckbuddy."

"Yeah, nice. Oh, and Sasha, you can also have sex with someone else if you want, you know." she looked at him surprised "I mean, fuckbuddies have no jealousy."

"Ah... so you'll fuck other girls too?" he nodded "Hmph, Nikolai! What if you run out of milk for me!"

He couldn't help it. He bursted into uncontrollable laughter as he headed for the dorms.

-A few days later-

"Oi, Ymir."

"Oh, it's you Nikolai. What do you want?" the tall brunette looked at him cautiously.

"Nice to see ya too. Is this how you greet old friends?"

"Friends? Oh, come on! We shared a crappy room in a crappy building for what, a week? We're not friends."

"Does saving your ass TWICE not count?"

"Fine, hello my beloved and dearest friend!" she said in a sarcastic tone "Now, what is it?"

"Just wanted to chat a bit. Didn't expect to see your lazy and selfish ass here." he answered smiling. Despite herself, Ymir smiled. She liked his acid sense of humour.

"I could say the same of you, psycho bastard." she felt a chill on her spine as he licked his lips, still smiling "Hey, don't get any weird ideas, okey?"

"Whatever. I was about to ask you why you're here, but i think i guessed the answer to that."

"What do you mean?" Ymir's voice showed a hint of nerves.

"I mean, you're after that fine ass of Krista's, aren't you?"

"You haven't changed, you pervert. But yeah... kind of. And you? You're not the kind who fancies authority."

"My titanic friend" Ymir looked around nervously, even as he talked in a low voice "I thought you'd know, if you say i haven't changed."

"The Corps. Pffft, i knew it, in fact, i just wanted to make sure. The other girls are trying to get some info about you, but since you never talk about yourself other than to brag about how good you are handling the knife" she snorted "they aren't sure about your, ahem, inclinations..." she said cockily, trying to shock him. Frustrated, and nervous, she saw he didn't stop smiling as he got close enough to whisper into her ear.

"But you do know about that, don't you Ymir? You dirty, dirty girrrrrlll..." he gave a step back, and shook his head. "Anyways, i just wanted to see you. You're the closest thing to a friend i have right now. Even if it's been a long while since the last time we met."

"Indeed, i didn't think you were alive." Ymir raised an eyebrow. "I almost missed you. Almost."

"Ah, you're so sweet. Have to admit, was the best week i've had in this place." Ymir blushed slightly at the comment and looked away, trying to appear indifferent. "That, and the trip to wall Rose." his gaze went to the clouds. "Man, what crazy days where those." he laughed.

Ymir didn't hope to undertand him. From all the people who had faced those times, she thought he was the only one who smiled from the memories.

FLASHBACK.

Ymir's world felt like a neverending nightmare. "Please, i want to wake up!" she thought "Where am i? What is going on?" Everything was so mixed, she couldn't tell reality from delusion. Until suddenly everything went dark. She saw nothing. She felt nothing. Then, a ray of hope. Dim light, a feeling of being floating. Was she dead? Was it over? The light grew. She felt... heavier, as if not floating anymore, but bouncing on something. Slowly, every part of her body sent the same message. "You're alive! You're alive! Wake up, stupid Ymir!"

With effort, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was grass, quickly passing down her. She was being carried. Someone's shoulder hit against her chest everytime the man -it sounded like a man- gave a small hop to avoid a rock. She felt confused. She tried to speak, but the words didn't come out, instead making a weak cry. He turned his face to her, gazing curiously at his now awoken passenger. He smiled. "Sup sleeping beauty? Having a nice trip?" he asked as if carrying her was the most normal thing ever. "Wait, i'll try and find a place where you can rest."

Ymir was speechless. He didn't seem to care about who she was, he simply... helped her. Or kidnapped her, she thought with increasing nervousness. She glared at the enormous knife he had attached at his back, apparently to a metallic plate, without sheath or straps. It was almost as long as her arm, its width was the distance between the tips of an average adult's thumb to the small finger when the hand was completely extended. Engraved on it was the head of an animal she could not identify. Finally looking around, she saw trees and small houses passing by at incredible speed. This guy was really fast, and didn't seem bothered by the fact of having her on his left shoulder.

"Can you stop? I need to rest and think for a minute."

"Alright lady, but first..." he turned and went into the nearby woods "We must find shelter before one of those giants finds us."

"Giants?" Ymir's eyes widened "You mean titans?"

"Titans? That's what you call them?" he laughed "Those puny little things are titans? Anyways, they're hard to kill. Any advice?" he asked.

"Why do you ask me?" she answered awkwardly.

"Because..." he stopped under some trees and put her down on her feet. Ymir stumbled and had to hold on his shoulders. She saw a second knife, with a different animal engraved on his right hand. "Well, you came out from one. Crazy shit." As she stared at him, he said "Hey, it's okay. I know you're not like the others, i mean, they just tried to eat me! Had to gouge their eyes before running away before they could catch up. Weirdos, you see. Never complain about pain, their eyes grow back, bla bla bla..." he inhaled deeply "And now i find you coming out of some nightmare fuel giant goblin or something. So, any advice?"

"Tha-that's not... aaaargh!" Ymir kicked the floor frustrated "Are you telling me they're out here?"

"More like in here. We're inside some huge ass walls, in a huge ass field, with huge ass morons trying to eat everyone. Some people shouted something about reaching the inner walls, so there i'm going, i don't know you. But first, you need to rest, you're a bit pale, and weak. Here, drink some water."he handed her a skin bag, and she drank eagerly. "Damn, you really needed that. I'll go and try to find some food, you should get on a tree and hide as much as possible."

"Wait, are going back for food? With those things lurking around?" he nodded "You'll die."

"Meh, only if they get me. But anyways, do you know how to kill them? It would be helpful, you know!" he said, stomping impatiently.

"Their napes, alright? Their sweet spot" he snorted, and she glared at him "Is there. Slash or stab deep enough, and thery're fucked. Not that you can, they are..." she stopped, remembering "Did you say you gouged their eyes?"

"Like, uh, seven times" he said nodding, a serious expression on his face. Suddenly he smiled widely, so fast she actually felt scared "But now i know how to killed those bastards, i can get even." he finished frotting his hands.

A while later, Ymir was sitting on a wide branch, ready to hide, or transform, in case a titan came by. She wondered why she was waiting. "He is dead for sure!" she thought "I must get the hell out of here!" As she peered around, she heard faint footsteps. He was back, with a bag on his shoulder. He climbed the tree and showed her the supplies he got, a cocky smile on his lips.

"A nice scavenging, if you ask me. Got a bit of everything, this should do for a while." he took an apple and gave a good bite. Ymir was stuffing her mouth with another one as well. "By the way" he said and swallowed "Who are you?"

Ymir stopped eating and looked at him. Suddenly, she had to fight not to laugh. He simply looed at her with a blank expression, raising an eyebrow.

"Who am i?" Ymir snorted, covering her mouth "Oh god, you don't even know my name and yet you risked your life to save me! Something is very wrong with you. Whatever, i'm Ymir."

"Ymir? Like the primordial giant from the stories? No shit."

She looked at him, wide eyed and afraid. How did he know...?

"Oh, i am Nikolai. Niko for short. Nice to meet you Ymir. Say, where are you from? You look kinda lost, just like me."

"I... i don't want to talk about it, got it?" she felt her tone was too aggressive, and put a hand on her eyes. "Sorry, i'm being a bitch, aren't i? It's just... all this situation is overwhelming and..."

Nikolai gestured to Ymir, demanding silence. He listened carefully, and soon she also heard a strong noise. Footsteps, too loud for a mere human. They had to be...

"Titans." Ymir muttered, looking at Nikolai. To her surprise, he didn't seem nervous. "Why are you so calm?" she whispered. He simply put a finger on his lips, asking for silence, as he got both knifes out and just jumped down the tree. The eight meter fall didn't even affect him, his landing as silent as a mouse's, as he crept towards the noise. Moving her head through the leaves, Ymir counted three titans, the smallest one was about 4 meters tall, while the largest was about three times that. Suddenly, the titan in the back, about 9 meters of man eating monster, looked directly at her and began walking. Ymir panicked, and got ready to fight, when she spotted Nikolai's white head poking from a tree right beside the monster. With a powerful jump, he launched himself against the titan's neck, the blades sliding into its meat firmly, and pushed himself to its nape, giving a single devastating slash. The monster fell on its belly, Nikolai taking a step to stand on its head as it crashed against the ground. With a smirk, he motioned the other two to get closer. The tall titan reached for him, but in the last second the white haired male jumped upwards, landing on its wrist and running down his arm to its face before it could process it, lunging to its eyes with his swords. The creature's head bobbed backwards when it lost its sight, Nikolai using the momentum to take the blades out of the bleeding sockets and impulsing on the top of its head. Turning around, he gave a small hop, falling down and sticking his blades into the creatures weak spot, killing it. As the third got closer, he rolled between its legs and as soon as he got behind it, two lightning fast slashes cut behind its legs joints, putting it on its knees. Niko jumped easily all the way up and cut an X on the titans nape. I less than a minute, the three were dead.

Ymir stared wordlessly as he walked back. "Three more!" he said happily "Now i got seven fuckers down!"

"Seven? When did you kill four titans?"

"When i got the food, duh." he climbed the tree and watched in the distance as the sun was nearing the horizon. "For now you'd better rest, Ymir. We'll move at night."

"At night? Are you nuts? Do you know the way?" he shook his head "Then how will we make it? Can you see in the dark or something?"

"Actually, yes i can."

"What? How?"

"Nanotechnology." As Ymir stared at him, he shrugged and said "Look friend, let's make a deal: you don't want to talk about your past for whatever reason. Ok, i get it. But you don't ask about mine, okey? I just can, and that's it. Trust me, Ymir. Just... trust me."

FLASHBACK END

Ymir was still remembering when she felt herself dragged by Nikolai to an empty building. Before she could reply, he closed the door and kissed her in one move. She stood still, not knowing what would happen if she rejected him. He'd never been violent with her before, but she had never rejected him either. Closing her eyes, Ymir gave up and kissed back, holding his head in her hands. When he broke the kiss, Nikolai took something he had tied on his belt, and passed it to Ymir. She stared at it, wide eyed. It was a red dog collar with a chain. Felling her insides getting hotter, Ymir walked towards him and put the collar around his neck, pulling the chain to bring the white haired man to a passionate kiss. She caressed his cheek, and he broke the kiss, letting out a playful yet realistic bark.

"You were a bad boy, Niko." she said "You left me alone after what we spent together." she grabbed his chin, and he smirked in defiance. "It's punishing time, pup."

End of chapter two.

I know, THAT was unexpected, but come on, i don't wanna do the same over and over... let's try something different.


	3. Chapter 3: Ymir (Part 2) Annie

Yep, doggy play's on. Don't judge.

Chapter 3: Ymir (Part 2) / Annie

"Sit"

Nikolai fell on his butt, tongue out and a playful spark in his eyes. Ymir walked around him, and reached a hand to scratch his neck. He let out a pleased canine grunt, and tried to lick her hand as she moved away. She looked at him, thinking her next move.

"Clothes. Off." she commanded. Nikolai quickly started to undress, being naked in seconds. Blushing at his member half hard, Ymir took him for a walk inside the small building, with him hopping from time to time, frotting himself against her legs. Satisfied, she told him to wait as she unbuckled her belt. Slowly, she put a hand in her panties, soaking her fingers in her juices. Damn, he got her wet with this stupid game.

Ymir slid her wet fingers in his mouth, watching him lick and slurp every drop eager to please her. She pulled her pants down slightly, showing him her underwear, with moist staining it. He sniffed her, licking shyly at the places it was wet. WIth a satisfied moan, the brunette told him to stop, pulling her panties down and revealing her hairy sex, pushing his face onto it, moaning in delight as he buried his tongue inside, craving her juices and grunting like a dog in heat. She moved her hips forward, her pussy juice coating his chin and lips, rubbing her clit against his nose as she moved up and downwards in an effort to get him lick deeper inside her. Her attention focused on his member, amused by seeing him rocking his waist back and forth unconsciously as she roughly shoved his face against her vagina, a cocky smile in her face. He was already licking pre, throbbing and eager to penetrate her.

Kneeling beside him, Ymir extended her fingers to touch the huge erection, gathering as much precum on her fingers and licking it all except for one finger, which she pointed towards him. He cocked his head, as if confused.

"Lick it, my puppy. Lick my finger." she said in a sweet voice. Slightly discomforted, he licked her finger clean. Ymir pat his head, and he barked happily. "Shhh, not so loud!" she reprimended him as she looked around nerovusly. "Now, get on all fours."

Obediently, Nikolai followed her commands. She then gripped the hard erection, massaging the throbbing member. It was hot and hard, and Ymir stroke it slowly at first, hearing him whimper as he tried to hump her hand, moaning in resignation as she let him free every time he tried. At last, he simply let her do it, feeling now both of her hands working, caressing his cock and squeezing his balls, making him leak more and more pre on the floor. Smirking, Ymir gave a playful bite on his buttcheek, just as her index slid inside his ass. She leaked more juices as he moaned in pleasure from her moving her finger inside him while stroking his dick. As she slid deeper, she touched a familiar, round shape. Biting her lower lip, she touched his prostate, sliding her finger along the bump, watching Niko tremble from pleasure as she fastened her stroking. When he seemed about to cum, she got her finger out, and let him hang free.

With a desperate grunt, Nikolai begged for her to continue. Instead, Ymir looked at him before walking towards some boxes, pulling her pants and panties down to her knees. She turned around and offered her moisty pussy and ass to him. "Okay boy, time for treats!" she called, her hands splitting her buttcheeks for him "Go slowly, i haven't put anything in there in a while."

With a wide smile, the white haired man stood behind her, prick in hand, smearing her butthole with pre as he pushed against Ymir. Suddenly her ass gave up and Nikolai felt himself melting as the tip entered her tight cavity, slowly shoving inch by inch until his lower body felt the soft roundness of her butt. Ymir had to cover her mouth not to scream from both pain and pleasure. She was burning inside, feeling his massive erection throb inside her as he finally started thrusting in and out, quickly gaining speed. There was no time for romance, as they knew someone could catch them. The brunette had a hand on her mouth to prevent loud sounds, while the other rested on the box, holding the chain tightly, making Nikolai rest his head on her shoulder. He used one of his hands to keep her still, while the other went right to her soaked vagina and started fingering her roughly. Ymir's legs began to tremble, her strength fading momentarily, letting the chain go as she put both hands on the wooden surface to avoid falling, now moaning as her lover thrusted and fingered harder than ever in an attempt to bring them both to orgasm, and it worked. With a simultaneous cry of pleasure coming from their throats, Ymir felt her pussy spread her juices as Nikolai held her against him, letting his load out in her ass and biting her neck hard. A flash of pain shocked Ymir as she struggled to remain standing, until she felt the orgasm subsiding.

Once they were dressed again, Ymir glared at Niko while he stood with his back on her. "What was with that bite, fucker?" she snarled "I'm sure it'll leave a mark! What will be next time? You'll go piss on a tree or something? Smell someone's ass? You..."

She gasped when he suddenly lunged at her, holding her against the wall, each one of his hands holding hers. He had a serious look, which scared her. It was the second time she saw him serious, and she didn't want to remember the first. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry" Ymir muttered "I just..."

She was interrupted by him when he pressed his lips against hers, gently, almost lovingly. His hands ceased their grip on her wrists, instead caressing her breasts and neck as Ymir let his tongue play in her mouth. She didn't react at first. What was this all of a sudden? He'd never been so tender, everytime they fucked it was rough, kind of tactless, pure physical pleasure, as she liked. As _she_ liked. Maybe he... was into something else? Ymir stopped thinking and enjoyed his soft treatment, feeling strange. She felt... different. She wanted him, hard. She knew it. Nikolai made her feel... desired, rubbing his crotch against hers as his hand went through her hair, his mouth nibbling playfully on her neck. She moaned his name, and suddenly, he backed off, as shocked as she was.

"Hey, why do you stop?" she asked. "Is it for what i said? Fine, i'm sorry, get back to work."

"N-no. It's just... nothing, let's go. I think i heard someone coming." Ymir blinked. He was lying. She knew it. He was kind of bad at it, since he always said what he thought. Before she could ask anything however, he went through the door and walked away, leaving her confused and horny.

As he walked aimlessly, Nikolai's thoughts were a whirlpool of confusion. " _What was that? I lost control. I never did that since... since my first mission. Maybe i am... in love? Nah, it was just a moment of weakness. It would never work, Ymir and i. Am i getting soft? Well, it's been a while since i killed something, or someone, but it takes more than that..."_

As he left, he didn't notice the small figure leaving the side of the building he and Ymir fucked in. The figure followed him until he took a corner and went to the showers. The girl -such was the stalker- blushed as she remembered the scene she'd seen a few minutes ago. She wondered what would be to have him cornered, willing to do anything to keep it secret. Surprised at her own thoughts, she left for the girls' barracks, plotting...

-Another time skip-

"Oof!" Nikolai fell hard against the ground, yet his attention was focused on the blonde now on top of him. "Damn Annie, you're a pro. Who taught you to fight like that?"

"My father." She looked away, her icy blue eyes closing for a moment. "And who taught YOU how to fight?" she continued, fixing her sight on his face. He shrugged, still down.

"Some guys, back in town, got paid to make me a world class murderer." Her eyes widened "Just kidding. They were bored, and i was there... and they were kinda drunk, too. Hey, Annie, any chances we spar again like this? You're the most fun to do it with!" he smiled as he got up. They were alone in a team excercise of forest survival, and spent their free time in sparring sessions. Nikolai felt almost back in his world, having such a well trained partner. Annie couldn't help but to admire his skill, knowledge and strength.

"Fun? You do this for fun? Hmpf..." the corner of her lips trembled, almost too slightly to notice. "Whatever. But you should ask Mikasa, after all she's the best in class."

"Nah, fuc... i mean, fought her a couple times. Too easy" Annie looked at him frowning, Niko didn't notice. Mikasa... easy? And what was that he almost said? "I mean, the girl's got skill, i admit it. But lacks technique and method. Too much streetfighting for my taste. But i've been training her every now and then." he finished with a smirk, scratching his head. Sudennly, he pulled Annie towards him as he twisted his body, landing on top of her. The blonde didn't flinch as her fists hit on his ribs, distracting him and allowing her top grapple him by his neck, bringing him down. She held him, knowing that he'd try to free himself and preparing for his counteratt...

"Nikolai! What the..." Annie squirmed and let him go as she felt fingers pinching on her ribs. "Stop shitting aro-" she couldn't finish as a strangled laughter came from her mouth. The bastard was tickling her! She tried to punch him into sense, but her arms trembled uncontrollably. His fingers where everywhere, and her body didn't help, squirming in the most unexpected ways as she fought not to laugh. He turned her over and kept on "attacking" her, Annie barely able to speak.

"Stop -ha- you, you -hahaha- bastaaaahahah- " against her will, she found herself enjoying it. It had been so long since she actually laughed, so long since she could just... fool around, feel joy. It was like a little ray of sunshine in the middle of a gray, cold winter day. She laughed despite the slight pain on her ribs, feeling tears run down her cheeks, trying to breath. Niko stopped suddenly, finally letting her go. Annie took deep breaths, still giggling from time to time. Then she regained her serious manners and turned, a furious look on her face.

"I suddenly remembered i never heard you laugh." he said, laying on his back and looking at the sky. Annie didn't know if she should walk away or punch him in the face. "It's a pity. Your laughter is... cute." he whispered the last word. Annie felt confused by his change. He wasn't smiling or being sarcastic, he sounded... sad?

"What's wrong with you now?" she grunted.

"I was wondering..." he looked at her, standing on his elbows. His hand reached for her cheek, surprising Annie. "What could make someone with such a beautiful smile hide it." As she didn't answer, he curled into a ball and said "You shouldn't hide it. Trust me, guys would be a lot more interested in you if you smiled more often." she snapped at him.

"Why would i be interested in guys?"

"Oh, you like girls?"

"No, you idiot. We're in a training camp to become soldiers, not to get boyfriends or girlfriends!" she snarled.

"I'm not talking about that. I mean, i've been here as long as you, and humped several girls. It really helps with stress. You should try, ask Bertholdt, i think he likes you."

"Bertholdt?" she looked at him, wide eyed.

"Yep. He's been staring at your ass almost as much as i. Almost." he said, laughing. Annie blushed.

"Why where you staring at... me?"

"Why not? You're very attractive. And, for me at least, you have that ass kicking bonus. I find it very appealing for a girl to be badass." Annie blushed slightly and smiled. "Ah, there. You smiled again!" he said with a grin "Made my day!"

The blue eyed girl couldn't help but feel flattered, somehow. Nikolai... he was the only male in the camp who didn't flinch at her gaze. He was her opposite with his easy going manners and his easy smile. But she also felt they had much in common. Despite his friendly disposition, Nikolai was... a strange, a mystery. Nobody could call themselves a friend of his, since he almost didn't talk about himself, or shared anything about his past, nobody had ever developed a close relationship with the hardened recruit. Annie knew about fighting, and she knew he had been holding back so far. Shadis never questioned him the first day. She felt his closeness, smelled his sweat from the sparring sessions. She was sweaty as well, having only her top on her upper body. Nikolai was topless, his marked muscles showed several scars... scars the boys had been making bets about. She too was curious about them, perhaps now she could...

"I was there, you know."

"Where?" Annie was caught by surprise.

"In the counterattack campaign. When they killed off the people they couldn't feed." Annie was speechless at his sudden confession. "And i saw you before, in the come-get-crappy-food lines. Eren and his friends were there too!" he shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "You guys grew up fast."

"You... you went to the wall Maria recovering campaign?" he chuckled sarcastically, remembering how they had called that mass murder, and nodded. "How did you survive?"

"I have... special talents. I can survive on my own. Just like you!" he gave a playful soft punch on Annie's arm, grinning. "That's why i like you, you and i are like..."

"Lone wolves?"

"Pffft, no. Lone wolves never survive winter, my lady." his smile was confident, but his calm tone was unnerving to her. ""We're more like tigers, you know."

"What?"

"Big ass orange 'n black striped cats, lone hunters of the forest, kings and uh, queens of the jungle." as she looked at him skeptically, he shrugged "Read some books, forbidden out-world-stuff ones. But you get the point. We could be friends."

"Friends? Why would you want to be friends with... me?"

"Beautiful. Strong. Badass. Damn, Annie, you're like the gi... the friend i had always hoped for. Oh, by the way!" he reached for his jacket and pulled a small brown bag from its pocket. "Uh, Annie, happy birthday." he said, holding the bag towards her.

Annie looked at him, confused as she'd never been before. What the hell?

"But how did you... i mean, no one knows that... what?"

"I had free time, so i snuck into the camp's archives, and found your file while searching random stuff. Here, take it." he threw the bag at her, and she took it by reflex. He said nothing, lying down and watching the clouds again. Her eyes still fixed on him, Annie let her fingers explore the bag. She touched something metallic, a chain. Pulling it, she saw it was a necklace, with a green figure made of some kind of stone. It looked like a fish, but she wasn't sure what...

"It's a dolphin." he said, still cloud gazing "Looks like a fish, but it's a mammal. Lives in the sea." he added, finally looking at her. "Ya like it?"

"Nikolai, it's beautiful." she whispered, fascinated, and he smiled. "But where did you get it?"

"I found the stone in an abandoned building, while scavenging back in wall Maria during the campaign. I bought the chain a while ago using my, ahem, contacts when i decided to make something for you. As for the figure, i'm kind of skilled with sculpting these things." he said, taking a skin bag with water and giving it a long sip.

"Why are you doing this? Being so friendly?" she narrowed her eyes, her hand thightening around the chain "Are you trying to... what did you say, hump me?"

Nikolai almost choked on the water he was drinking. Coughing, he looked at Annie, blushing for the first time in years. She had her face close to his. She then closed her eyes and pressed her lips on his, his hand acting almost by itself caressing her cheek as he finally relaxed. After a few moments, they separated. Annie felt feverish when she crawled over him, straddling on his body. She put the necklace on, letting the stone figure fall between her breasts, her hands running along his chest, feeling the hardened scars, imagining how he could have got them. A long slice on his left shoulder, a round, bullet-like print on the right of his abs... she slowly licked on a scar on his right pectoral, her icy eyes looking at him with cold desire. Crawling on him, Annie finally got face to face with Nikolai and kissed him, feeling his tongue trying to pry her teeth open. She finally let him in, savoring his taste and moaning slightly as his hands began caressing and grabbing her ass. The blonde broke the kiss and fell back, lying on her knees on top of him, getting rid of her top. Nikolai didn't waste a second to sit up and suck on her pink, hard left nipple while playing with the left one using his hand. Annie closed her eyes and held him against her chest, enjoying his gentleness.

Finally deciding it was time to move on, Nikolai put his hands on her hips and pulled softly on her pants. Annie didn't say a word as he got her naked, just blushing intensely once she was fully exposed. Nikolai watched her in silence, admiring her worked body and clear, delicate skin. He got his pants and trunk off, smirking at Annie's face when she saw his length. It seemed she was having second thoughts, so he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I won't hurt you, i promise" he whispered on her ear "I would die before doing that. Just... let me prepare you"

Annie closed her eyes and nodded. He took her in his arms and lifted the surprised girl, taking her inside the tent. He put her softly on the tent's floor and gently parted her legs, his mouth going to her vagina. Annie moaned when he licked her, slowly burying his tongue inside her, gathering the fluids already leaking outside, his fingers nudging playfully on her clit. She squirmed on the floor, throwing her head back in a mute cry, her legs trembling as her toes stretched from pleasure. Nikolai kept his face on place, humming as he licked and sucked, inserting carefully a finger inside her, looking at her reaction. The girl cried weakly at the intrusion, her walls trembling as he probed her, now using two fingers.

"Aww, you're so cute like this, Annie" he said in a sweet tone.

"Shut up, you... hmmmmmnaaaah" he interrupted her by putting three fingers in. "D-don't stop... please..."

He grinned. She was soaking wet, horny and ready, he decided as he licked his fingers clean. Kneeling between her legs, he rubbed his length on her moisty pussy, earning a moan and a gaze from her. "Will you... will it fit?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. He nodded reassuringly, and leaned to caress her cheek, his tip beginning to slide inside her. Annie scratched the tent's floor with her nails, her feet on her tiptoes as he pushed himself in. He stopped when he felt a small obstacle and looked at her. She nodded, and gave him a kiss, surrounding him with her arms. Niko placed his chin on her shoulder and pushed again, breaking her hymen and feeling a slight pain on his shoulder, where Annie bit him, felt her nails carving red marks on his back.

"Ah... Ni-Nikolai..." she mumbled.

He didn't stop, pushing until he felt a second obstacle. It was it. The very entrance to her virgin womb. As she couldn't see his face, he smiled, placing a hand on her hips and pushing her body against his. Annie moaned and squirmed, as her cervix was violated by his cock, the entrance to her uterus stretching to give pass to him. When he felt the tip was finally inside, he pulled back, enjoying the sight of the once cold Annie as she melted in his arms, her eyes unfocused, her tongue out and drooling as he lifted her and began thrusting in and out. She was in cloud nine as Nikolai held her like a ragdoll, moaning in delight. He leaned and bit playfully on her nipple, then nibbling on her neck. He placed her again on the floor, his fists at her sides as he increased his pace, Annie getting a mini orgasm every time he pushed inside her womb. Grunting, Nikolai kissed her fiercely, his tongue sturggling and winning against hers. "How do ya... ah... like it, Annie?" he teased, smirking at her attempt to speak as he pounded mercilessly. She wasn't in a position to answer, pleasure taking away all her reasoning.

He thrusted intensely, leaning for a tongue kiss as he felt his orgasm nearing. Annie had placed her legs around him, panting as she was penetrated all the way to her womb. Suddenly Nikolai couldn't hold it anymore and pulled out, as the first splurt of semen landed on her abs. He thre his head back, enjoying his orgasm as he let it all out on her. When he was done, he looked at the messy and dizzy Annie, her breasts going up and down with her heavy breathing. Niko used his fingers to collect some sperm from her breasts and face, putting them on her lips.

"Open." he said softly, his grey eyes fixed on her blue orbs. Annie let his fingers in, sucking like a baby and looking at him shyly. He let her suck on them for a short while, before standing up and going outside, naked, to gather their clothes.

Annie dressed without a word. He noticed she was now wearing the necklace under her hoodie.

"What am i to you now?" she asked.

"A very special friend." he said, looking back at her. He didn't smile.

"Like the others?" he shrugged.

"Maybe. As you said, we're not here to find love. Well, except Hannah and Franz. But fuck those guys."

Annie nodded, feeling strangely lonely. A moment later, she had his arm around her shoulder. He brought her close and kissed her.

"But now, in this moment." he whispered in her ear "You are my whole world."

Annie grabbed him by his jacket. Only this moment. Only this time.

"You're my world too right now." she thought, falling asleep on his chest.

End of chapter.

Meh, Niko's a bit twitchy. Next chapter, full badass mode in Trost. If you hat my OC, then i did a good work xd!


	4. Chapter 4: Trost (Part 1)

Bit rapey, you're warned.

Chapter 4: Trost (Part 1).

-Graduation Night, Outside Dining Hall-

Mikasa covered her mouth the best she could, her back stiffening against the wall. How was it she was doing this? Knelt before her, Nikolai gave the blushing girl a lewd smirk before resuming his licking. She'd gone out after him when he made a small gesture on his way out. Nobody followed. Once outside, he simply pinned her against the wall and kissed her, his tongue forcing in, his hands touching her breasts. Mikasa felt hot despite herself. Nikolai then took her hand and guided her to the back of the building, completely deserted. Once there he simply pulled her skirt and panties down and began licking her. She didn't resist, just tried not to make any noise, to show him he still wasn't completely on control. He was... simply amused.

The white haired soldier stood up, grabbing her wrist and placing her hand on his package to get her attention. This bastard... She couldn't beat him physycally or technically, yet ended up being the first in class, he was second. Her feeling of victory melted away when she saw his smile during dinner, realizing he had done it on purpose. But why?

"Well, Miss Ackerman" he said teasingly, getting so close his crotch rubbed against her exposed womanhood. "I must congratulate you for being the best." She felt him hardening against her, and shivered. Her lips parted slightly, Niko giving a quick kiss on her chin. "And i have something special for you to celebrate." He whispered lustfully as he pulled his member out. She gazed at him, still impressed by his size. He put the tip against her labia, and only then she reacted, placing both hands on his chest.

"Nikolai... please don't, you promised..." she pleaded with fear in her eyes. Fear and... something else, he noticed. That spark he saw in his own reflection on any surface that allowed it, a strange excitement at the prospect of death,or pain on each challenging mission. He decided to find out if she was truly wishing to keep herself... pure?

"Then stop me." he teased "Why don't you do it?"

She lowered her head. "I can't. You're stronger... for now."

"Aw, poor girl." he smiled as he licked her neck, pushing slightly. Mikasa eeped as he began to enter, her pussy leaking juice. "But somehow, you're fucking wet there. What should i do with it?"

"Just lick me." she answered, looking aside and blushing.

"My, my... that won't do." He begun pushing his way in, Mikasa clenching her muscles and gritting her teeth. She was defenseless, powerless against him. He leaned and kissed her almost tenderly. The raven haired girl let out a muffled moan as he reached her hymen and paused. Nikolai broke the kiss and looked at her. Mikasa had closed her eyes, getting ready for the dreaded moment. Smirking, he thrusted in, feeling the obstacle breaking. The girl opened her eyes in shock and covered her open mouth, as he held her by the thigs to get a better angle, going deeper inside. Mikasa felt tears run down her cheeks as the pain increased.

"Relax." he whispered amidst his grunts, holding her with one arm as the other hand went under her blouse, feeling her soft breasts "Let yourself loose, Mikasa, it will feel better." He pulled and thrusted, her hands gripping his shoulders by instinct. She shook her head.

"I don't want... -pant- to feel good with... agh... you!" she managed to speak between moans.

"Is that so?" he mocked "This shit you're leaking all over my dick says otherwise!" he coated the fingers of his free hand in her juices and showed her before sucking them clean. "Mikasa, you can't fool me. You are just afraid of giving in to your lust... i know it. Dedicated to..." he thrusted deeper inside, making her cry, and pressed his chest against hers "that Eren boy, only to find out you get horny with me." He chuckled, a finger going inside her ass, making her shiver.

"That's not... true!" she blushed as her body became hotter and hotter, Niko sucking on her nipples, causing her to moan louder than before. "I just... i think about him!" she could only whisper the last phrase.

"Oh, i know you do." she looked at him, surprised. His smile widened as he stopped, half way in her "But trust me. The guy who fucked your ass sore all this time -thrust-, the one who stretched your throat and gave you such nice meals -thrust-, the one who just took your virginity,it is not Eren." he pulled out until only his tip remained inside Mikasa

"It's me."

With a cocky grin, he put his hand on her mouth and thrusted with full force. Mikasa's eyes widened as she was overtaken by a sudden orgasm, her pussy squirting as her legs gave in, muffled screams coming from her throat as her body trembled, Nikolai holding her tight against him. When it passed, he let her go, watching her slide to the floor, pussy leaking, tongue out, eyes unfocused.

"I'm not done yet" he whispered as he poked her cheek with his dick. Unable to resist, Mikasa put a hand around the shaft and began stroking, licking timidly on the tip. She put it in her mouth, bobbing back and forth, taking it to the back of her throat as her other hand caressed his balls. He held her head with a hand and pushed her slowly onto his member, her eyes going teary as more and more meat went into her throat, until he let her pull out. Nikolai then held her against his abs, watching her kiss and lick as she stroked his member.

"Against the wall."

She crawled on all fours, kneeling against the cold stone, still unable to stand straight. Chuckling, Nikolai knelt behind her, his tip pushing against her butthole, his hands on her breasts as he penetrated slowly. She opened her mouth and drooled as his length carved his way into her bowels. Once he got in to the hilt, he started thrusting, hearing her panting, small clouds of steam coming from her mouth to the night's cool air. He stood, holding her up, her pussy juices falling on her panties and skirt as her body rocked back and forth by the ass fucking she was getting, moaning every time he hit her guts, his fingers sliding into her cunt, Mikasa feeling the cold stone against her tits as he shoved his dick in, throbbing as he neared orgasm. Soon the pleasure was unbearable, Nikolai let a loud grunt out and poured his load in her. Mikasa stiffed her body, standing on her tiptoes as he violently shoved his fingers in her, causing her pussy to squirt as she cried in orgasm. Once done, Niko pulled out, looking at the stream of semen connecting his dick and her asshole. Turning her around, he kissed her deeply, his tongue overwhelming her whole mouth. He let her slide to the ground once again, and put his cock on her open mouth, watching as she cleaned it from any fluids. He then looked around satisfied, and then...

"Oi, Eren." he said loudly, looking at the corner of the building.

Mikasa was so spent, all she could do was turn slightly, Nikolai's member still in her mouth. Eren's head was poking from around the corner, a surprised, and very awkward look on his face. Nikolai simply waved at him.

"Is the party over?" he yelled, still waving.

"No! Well, kind of..." Eren answered. He then turned and talked to someone else, apparently not wanting him or her to see. "I, uh, i'll leave you guys alone, ok?" he made a double thumbs up, a quick wave to his sister and left.

"He doesn't seem to care, Mikasa." Nikolai said, rocking his hips and driving his member deeper into her mouth, directly into her throat. Mikasa didn't try to back off, shaken by Eren's lack of anger, or jealousy, or... anything.

"To be honest, i think he was hoping for this." she looked at him in shock. "I mean, come on, you're babysitting him 24/7! He's obviously been wishing someone fucked some sense into you!" he laughed at the joke. The asian girl simply let him use her mouth and throat, a single tear falling down her cheek. Once he was clean, he pulled out, Mikasa coughing slightly.

"Get over it, he's not the right man for you." he grumbled.

The next moment, Mikasa was embracing him by the knees. Nikolai's eyes widened, surprised for the first time in years.

"What are you doing now?"

She licked his cock. "He doesn't want me. Nobody does."

"Eren may not see you as a lover, but he's still your brother, and cares about you, so long you don't fuck him up. And Jean does want you." pointed Nikolai.

"Fuck that guy. You wanted me, and took me. You are strong. Stronger than anyone. Use me whenever you want." she licked again, and gave a suck to his balls. Ok, now he was getting nervous.

"I may have... slightly overdone you, Miss Ackerman." he whispered.

-Next day-

Nikolai was among the recruits who gathered in the streets, gazing at the Colossal Titan destroy the door of Trost district,as well as the cannons on the wall. He then looked around, and saw fear painted on their faces.

"What are you looking at, scumbags?!" he yelled, startling everyone "The enemy's here, get to your posts, now, now, NOW!" as his yelling finally got into their brains, everyone started running, recruits reading their gear, checking on their teammates, the growing rumble on the district as all civilians poured on the streets, racing to reach for the doors to the inner walls. He simply shook his head. This chaos was almost familiar, the panic, universal. He saw more than one cadet trying not to fall as they stood on trembling legs. Once in the HQ, he waited for the commander to give some sort of motivational speech, but the guy sucked, and everyone felt shittier than ever. Amazing.

"Hey, Nikolai!" a voice in the crowd caught his attention.

"Eren? I heard you were on the wall when shit happened! Any news?" Nikolai nodded at his assigned team, waiting for him some meters away.

"The Colossal disappeared... again!" Eren stomped in anger "I attacked that thing, but it just vanished!"

"Whoa, you attacked him?" Nikolai looked at him carefully "You've got balls, kid. I'm impressed." Eren had to smile despite the tension.

"Anyways... have you seen Mikasa and Armin?" he asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Armin is with the gas tanks. He looked a bit shaky so i told him to calm down. As for Mikasa, no idea." he said, shrugging.

"Man, you're the worst boyfriend ever." Eren shook his head. Nikolai opened his mouth to reply when he heard an incredulous "huh?" behind him. He turned to see Jean glaring at him.

"We're not... bah. It's complicated. But yeah, we did it, suck it horse face*." Nikolai left the heartbroken boy to meet with his team, Eren following him. He saw Annie with her squad and winked at her. A soldier from the Garrison approached to them and asked Eren about his sister.

"I couldn't find her, she... oh wait, there she is." Eren pointed at the black haired girl, who approached them with a relieved expression.

"Eren! You're safe, thank goodness! I-"

"Cadet Mikasa." the tall, light brown haired soldier interrupted her "I am Ian, Commander of the elite forces. You will join us to protect the civilians as they leave Trost."

"B-but i'm not qualified! I'd only be a burden to you!"

"I am not asking you. These are your orders, meet with the elite squad and protect the people as they leave."

"But sir..." she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nikolai.

"Mikasa, we have no time to waste. Every second another titan walks through the hole in Trost, just go!" he said, in a harsh tone he almost never used. She looked down, ashamed, and nodded.

"Sorry. Just... i want to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" Eren asked as he looked around to search for his comrades.

"Don't die." she whispered as she left. The other two stood there, watching her walk.

"She really is into you." Said Eren, without looking at the other male.

"A serious error in judgment." he answered. The green eyed boy gazed at him with surprise. "Let's go, our teams wait. Good hunt, Eren."

-Later-

Nikolai spat on the titan body that lied on the ground. It was a ten meter monster, now dead. He motioned to his team to regroup in a nearby building.

"Another swift kill, team leader Nikolai!" said a girl with short brown hair. "I think you should have ranked number one!"

"Thanks, Abby." he said with uncaring tone as he looked around. His eyes detected two more titans coming. "A five and eight meters are coming." he said. The others looked around. "Behind those houses."

Having nanobots in one's body had some advantages. One was the fact he could feel heat , electric and movement signals in a radius up to fourty meters, and that for man sized creatures. These titans were like walking giant signposts. He had activated the machines at full reach. In a second, they showed him the best spots to attack.

"Phil, Donovan." he pointed at the smaller titan, lurking at the left of a building twenty meters away "Distract that one. Nicholas, Hari." a blonde, short soldier and a brunette guy with a ponytail readied their swords. "Finish him. Abby, you and Tobias catch the big one's attention."

The first two used their gear to get to a building in front of the titan, a big headed moustachy bald. Nicholas stood in roof behind it for a moment until he saw an oportunity and lunged for the kill. His blades hit the right spot. Unfortunately, he didn't cut deep enough and the titan shook at the impact, unbalancing him. The young soldier fell on the street, momentarily dizzy. Hari acted immediatly, tracing an upside arch as the monster bent to grab his partner and slicing the titan's nape.

Nikolai saw his teammates swing in front of the bigger titan. It was a skinny, long haired ginger with a stupid smile. Suddenly, it moved its arms upwards, catching Abby's line as she passed in front of him. The girl screamed and landed against a window, crashing into a house.

"Abby!" Tobias' shout caught the titans' focus "Shit!" he thought as he landed on the street.

Nikolai shoot his hooks, piercing the titans' side of the neck. It wasn't a clear shot, but he needed no more. With a powerful jump he impulsed himself and retracted the cables, using the force to spin as he flew towards the titan. He closed his eyes a second before impact and felt his blades cutting deep into the flesh. Still not looking, he planted his feet firmly on the wall he landed on and fell backwards, landing softly on the street. A crashing sound told him the creature was dead.

"Abby?" he shouted. A groan came from the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... ouch."

"Get out then." as the young girl walked out the house, the rest of the team except Niko waited on the roof, looking out for any enemies. "Next time, don't get so close. Movement is enough to attract them."

"Yes sir." she said shyly as she followed him up the roof. Nikolai turned to his teammates.

"Now i need you to rendezvous with the other teams near HQ." the others looked at him. "I will scout the area for any titans."

"Alone?!" Donovan stared at him, his light blue eyes widening. "Sir, it's suicide!"

"Save your breath, soldier. I merely intend to make a recognaissance of the area. You should recheck your gas and fill the tanks. Twelve titans later, any team has a need to reload." he finished with a smile. "Now go. I can definitely take care of myself."

As the others left, Nikolai turned and used his gear to swing around Trost. He felt himself a bit disoriented in a team, but it wasn't that bad. Now, on his own, he finally had a chance to fully test himself.

Or maybe not.

He heard a scream a few blocks away. With a strong impulse, he landed on a roof only to see a titan some ten meters away, eating a recruit. His eyes detected movement further in the street.

"Zoom" he thought, making the image grow. The next moment, he was running full speed at the roof's edge, jumping and hooking to the titan's arm, swinging and releasing for a huge jump. He shot again hooks grappling to a wall on each side of the street, tracing an arch almost touching the ground, and retracted the right cable first, using the momentum to impulse himself slightly frviating to the left and giving a powerful slash.

Mina saw herself dead as the titan opened its mouth to engulf her head. Her vision blurred due to her tears. She smelled its hot breath, knowing that the last thing she would feel would its teeth crushing her skull. She closed her eyes, the screams of her comrades still echoing in her mind.

Next moment, she was falling down. The titan lost grip on her, letting her go. The impact shook her, her bottom hitting heavily against the ground. As she blinked, disoriented, she saw the creature fall on its side, steam rising from a cut on its nape. Looking around, she saw Nikolai glaring at the froggy titan eating Milyus.

"Mina, get in the roof, now!" he shouted. She stumbled to get on her feet, still confused by the sudden apparition. The male didn't even gaze at her, focused on the creature now facing him. With a powerful jump, it went right to where Nikolai stood. He backflipped in the last second, landing in front of the titan, and shot his hooks right in its eyes. He ran up to its face as it threw its head backwards, using the impulse to land on its back, turning and lunging to its weak spot with lightning speed. Mina was breathless as he jumped down the dead monster. Nikolai went to her and roughly grabbed her arm.

"Roof. NOW! You're an easy target..." he was interrupted by a scream. Looking up he saw a bearded titan letting a defenseless Armin fall into its maw, but before he could attack, he saw something that made him drop his jaw: Eren leaped, with one fucking leg, into the beast's mouth to grab Armin, and threw him onto the roof. Muttering a curse, Nikolai hooked onto the ledge and impulsed upwards, landing beside the shocked blonde. He saw Eren reaching his hand towards them, and a moment later, the giant jaw snapped shut, cutting his limb off. With an almost imperceptible sigh, Nikolai grabbed Armin and swung to the roof in front, where Mina was waiting for them.

"We retreat at once." he groaned. Mina nodded, sniffing. None looked back.

A few roofs later, Nikolai put the blonde down. He studied his face, recognizing the empty expression of someone who had just lost something -or, in this case, someone- they cherished and cared for more than life. He also knew the best medicine. And slapped him in the face. Armin cried and curled into a ball, Mina kneeling beside him. The older recruit only gave them a few seconds before speaking.

"Crying" he said, in a deep voice "will do nothing, Armin. Your friend died. That isn't changing, no matter the tears. It's something you should have been ready for."

"Shut up!" Mina looked at him, her teary eyes full of fury. "You... you have no idea how it was!"

"Eren jumped right into a titan, didn't he?" whispered Nikolai in a soft tone that still cut through the noises of the battlefield -screams, crashing, loud stomps- "That is the only predictable thing about him." he looked around and scratched his neck. "Whatever. Get your asses up, we're going back to HQ. You'll refill and join another squad, understood?"

Armin lifted his eyes to meet his cold gaze. "I-i can't... i'm useless, i will only be a burden-" he gasped when Nikolai grabbed him by his collar, lifting him with no effort.

"Is this how you honor your friend's sacrifice?" he muttered coldly. Armin's tears ran down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. "Will you sit again, waiting for a titan to come by? Next time i-won´t-help-you. Instead..." he dropped him "Someone else will try, and get killed. If you graduated pal, then you're anything but useless. But i don't have time for a cheering speech. Now get the fuck up before i slap some more sense into you."

Sobbing, Arlert stood, leaning on Mina for support. They simply followed until they reached a nearby buidling, the roof full of cadets. A bell sounded suddenly, telling everyone to retreat. But for some reason, nobody left. Nikolai soon realized why, HQ was sieged by titans. "Great" he thought.

"Team leader Nikolai!" Donovan ran to him, followed by his teammates. "I'm glad you're safe! HQ is taken by titans, we can't refill and leave."

"Way to state the obvious, pal." he looked around, counting the people gathered. "Armin, Mina, take some rest." Once they left to sit next to some other recruits, he turned to his team. "They were butchered. I barely arrived in time" he whispered to the horrified squad "Anyways, add two more to my list." he then began to stroll from one side of the roof to the other, searching for the remaining top ten. Everyone was there, except two. After a while, Abby walked up to him.

"Team leader, what are we going to do now? If we wait, or attack, we'll end up dead." she tried to sound normal, but he noticed her trembling voice. Nikolai looked down to the street ad turned to her.

"I have a plan."

"Really?" she said, beaming at him with hope, her loud tone attracting several people"What is it?"

"I can't tell you now. We must wait."

"Wait? but... what are we waiting for, man?" Connie stomped on the roof impatiently, frustrated by Nikolai's calm voice.

"Mikasa."

"Whaaaat?" the almost bald cadet blinked in surprise "Man, she's with the leet squad, dammit!"

"I know. But she will come" he said turning his back on them so they couldn't see him smile. "And boy, she won't like the news."

End of Chapter.

Meh, describing fights involving 3DMG is difficult. Let's see if i can do better next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Trost (Part 2) Mina's FBack

Sup guys. Again, kinda rapey beginning. This guy's an asshole :)

Chapter 5: Trost (Part 2, Mina's flashback)

-Training Camp, Evening-

"And that's how i know your, uh, secret."

Mina looked expectantly at the white haired cadet, waiting for his answer. He simply looked at her face with a neutral expression. Carolina guessed he was trying to process what she just said.

"I mean, not everyday someone finds out about your doggy play issues." she thought, her heart rushing. If everything went according to plan... he finally blinked and focused, Mina's body trembling by her anxiety.

"And... why are you telling me this?" he raised en eyebrow, looking confused.

"Boy, you're dense" she thought.

"Because i want you to know your position is a delicate one. If i tell anyone about this, your reputation plummets." she finished, hitting her palm with her fist to emphasize.

"Ah, blackmailing." he chuckled, something she didn't expect. "And what do you want to keep the secret?"

She inhaled deeply. "I want you to be... my boyfriend." he frowned. "I like you a lot, Nikolai. But you never look my way."

"Actually i do, when you're looking the other way around." he said smirking. He smiled so easily Mina had been thinking it could actually be a tic.

"Eh, okay..." she rubbed her elbow, nervous "So, will you do it? I promise i won't tell anyone if you do."

He held his chin with his fingers, his eyes going from side to side as he seemed to ponder his options...

"Nope."

Mina stared at him. "What?"

"I said no. I don't want to. It's not you, you're cute and all, but i'm kind of... unfit for a relationship."

"Then... then i have no choice but to tell everyone!" she threatened, hoping to scare him into obedience. To her dismay, he simply shrugged. "I'm serious!"

He held his hand upwards. "What do you see in my hand?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, that's the exact amount of fucks i give about the world's opinion of me." he said flatly. "But i wonder... what would happen to YOU if Ymir knew you told everyone of our... game?" Mina's face went pale, and she gulped. "Ah, i see i found a weak spot in your plan... yes, it'll be interesting to see what Ymir has to say."

"H-hey Nikolai! Let's just forget everything, right?" she pleaded.

"Why would i? This blackmailing stuff is actually fun." he smirked at the poor brunette. "Perhaps now it's time for me to teach you a thing or two about messing with me."

"Please, Nikolai! I... i didn't mean to do that! I just wanted to scare you a little bit."

"Titans don't scare me. What do you think you can do?" He tilted his head, his eyes looking up and down her body. "Now, against the wall."

"What?" she looked at him surprised.

"I said..." with incredible speed, Nikolai grabbed her by her arms and lifted her, then roughly placed her back against the building.

"Against the wall."

The place was empty of people and they both knew it. Without warning, he leaned and kissed her, his tongue brushing against her teeth. Mina didn't react at first, too shocked to do anything, until she finally began to squirm in his grip, but to no avail. It was as if his hands were made of steel. His arms then surrounded her, her small breasts rubbing against his chest as he kept his mouth on hers. She whimpered in impotence as Niko groped her butt with one hand, then slid it down her pants, his middle finger teasing her asshole. With a satisfied grunt, he broke the kiss, looking at Mina gasp for air, her cheeks going red. She tried to beg for mercy, but as soon as she opened her mouth, his hand held her jaw in place, going for another kiss, this time his tongue pretty much raped her mouth, Mina struggling to move her arms, stuck between their bodies.

Nikolai suddenly let her go, quickly turning her around and holding her against the wooden surface, pulling her skirt down as they were supposed to go and have dinner, and thus didn't have their uniforms on. Her white panties were wet, and he chuckled at the sight. She closed her eyes and gasped when his tongue licked the soft fabric, collecting the juice. His hands grabbed her buttcheeks, keeping Carolina still while he literally feasted on her pussy, the girl biting her lip to avoid moaning. She didn't want to. But her body ached for more, knowing herself at his mercy. He stopped licking, and Mina let a sigh, breathing heavily without looking at him. She heard a rustling sound and knew he was putting his pants down, felt his hand pulling down her underwear. Her body tensed when she felt a hot presence pushing against her virgin womanhood, and instinctively she tried to move away, but his hands held her tight by her hips as he pressed. Mina felt courageous for a second and looked back, only to have her jaw drop at his sheer size. He licked his lips and pushed relentlessly, his head parting her lips. Scared, Mina put her hand on his chest in a futile attempt to stop him, only to have his hand on her throat, pulling her for a wet kiss as he steadily penetrated her, breakng her hymen in the motion. A flash of pain told her she was a virgin no more. A single tear fell on her cheek before he began thrusting, to which the pain faded almost instantly amidst the feeling of his member entering and exiting her body. She let his tongue dominate her mouth, finally giving in as he fucked her standing.

Nikolai didn't expect Mina to surrender so easily, she started moaning almost as soon as he began pumping in her. No longer needing to restrain her, he softened his grip, instead Mina moved her arm around his neck, trying to hold him in the kiss as long as possible. When their lips parted, he saw she was blushing intensely. Niko held her by her thighs, lifting her so she locked her arms around his neck, and began shoving himself in as deep as possible. They didn't have much time, soon people would notice they weren't in the dining room. He nibbled on her neck, Mina moaning and panting as he increased his pace to reach orgasm fast. Her muscles twitched around his shaft, she was getting near too. WIth a hearty thrust, Nikolai sent her over the edge, her toes curling as she let out a cry, her eyes rolling back. He kept pumping fast, his throbbing member ready to release his load. When he felt near enough he pulled out.

"Nooo..." Mina pleaded in a sloppy voice. He put her on the ground, holding her by the shoulder, turning her before pushing her on her knees, his other hand running up and down his throbbing erection. With a grunt, he finally climaxed, shooting a creamy strand across the girl's face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to collect all the semen she could. Nikolai watched as she cleaned her face with her fingers, slurping them clean. He waited until she was done to speak.

"Now girl, listen to me" he said, looking her in the eye "This was good fun, so i won't say a thing to Ymir. But from now on, you-are-my-bitch. Got it?" She blushed and looked down. He grabbed her head and held her against his crotch. "Got it?" She nodded shyly, and began to lick him clean, kissing his member almost tenderly.

-FLASHBACK END-

Mina sat next to Armin, gazing at the besieged HQ. Her eyes went from the grotesque creatures crawling around the building to the grey eyed soldier. He simply strolled along the roof, randomly asking the other cadets about the state of their gear. He said he had a plan, but it involved Mikasa. The number one ranked asian was with the elite squad, yet he was sure she'd show up. But how long would they wait? She curled into a ball, looking as he took one of the huge blades on his back -his "family heirloom"- and traced its edge with a finger. He managed to obtain Shadis permission to keep them around after beating three instructors into unconsciousness at the same time when he was requested to give them up. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a 3DMG.

Mikasa walked towards Annie, who stood near Reiner, Bertholdt and Marco.

"Annie?" she asked with a slightly worried tone "Have you seen Eren?"

The blonde opened her mouth to reply when Nikolai's clear voice pierced the air.

"Eren didn't make it, Mikasa. Only two of his team survived" he pointed to Armin and Mina, who looked at Mikasa with shame. The asian said nothing, her eyes widening at the news.

"But... Eren, he..." Mikasa paused, taking a quick breath only one person noticed. "Forgive me. I can't let my emotions interfere with our mission." In a second, the number one managed to regain her cold looks. But Nikolai could sense things the rest did not. Her heart beat fast, her hands trembled slightly. She was crumbling, and he had to act quickly.

"Alright. Now you're here, i can finally explain what i have in mind. No matter how much we discuss it, if we want to get through this, we'll have to reach HQ. That, ladies and gentlemen, is our current task." he glared at the group "Of course, it will be hell to get there. Not everyone will make it. But the other choice involves more than sure death, so suck it up."

"But even if we make it, titans must have entered the storage zone!" Jean bursted "How are we going to deal with that? We can't fight in such a place!"

"Perhaps." Nikolai shrugged "I'm afraid you'll have to solve that problem when, or if, you make it to HQ."

"Don't you mean WE'll have to solve it?" asked Reiner, with a sharp look.

"No. You will have to. As for me..." he licked his lips, a smug grin on his face. Braun couldn't help but to shiver slightly.

"There is a possibility to increase the chances of succeeding in this operation. If a certain number of titans are distracted, the risk of death will lower. It's not hard to get their attention. Over there" he pointed to the left of a zone mid way to HQ "I will try and attract as many titans as i can. Hopefully that will..."

"That's suicide!" shouted Abby, staring at him in disbelief.

"Only if i die, Abby. Now shut up. As i said, i will try and lessen your burden. Mikasa" the black haired girl looked at him with wide eyes "I know this is a heavy responsibility, but you must lead them. After all, you'll be the strongest one left. There is no time to mourn about your brother. They need your strength." She blinked a few times, then nodded. "Good."

"Wait!" Connie stepped forward "If-if you're gonna do this, i'll help you! Two can do this better, right?"

"Or three!" said Reiner.

"Shit! Make it four!"Jean got his blades ready, but Nikolai shook his head.

"No. I must do this alone. All of you must try and reach HQ safely."

"But why?" Connie still tried to understand his reasoning "If you die too quickly, then titans will swarm HQ again! Let us help you, dammit!"

Nikolai stared at him as one would stare at a nagging fly. "Negative, soldier. And i will give you three reasons." He walked towards Connie, his glare making the younger cadet gulp. "Number one: I'm bored. Yeah, you heard me. Bored. I want to slice some napes over there without worrying about someone's ass being bitten off if i don't watch their backs." As nobody answered, he walked to the center of the group. "Number two: Unlike you, bitches, i have fought titans before." The rest looked at him in surprise, except for Annie. "Oh yes, i was in the recovery shit thing. And i survived. You have no idea what i had to do there, but know i killed a couple big ol' shits by MY-FUCKING-SELF!" he walked to the edge of the roof and readied his 3DMG blades. "And number three: I don't have enough gas to swing all the way to HQ. Again, unlike you, again, bitches, i've been doing my job." he said, giving a quick hit to the tanks with the swords. "Wait for my signal."

Without looking back, he swung his way to the spot he mentioned, dodging a couple of titans in the way. His gaze covered the zone. He inhaled deeply, his fingers trembling in anticipation...

Mikasa, Reiner and Jean stood together, watching at Nikolai reach his post. Once there, he turned towards HQ. Then, a roar no one would think could come from a human's throat bursted from the grey eyed soldier. Everyone stood and stared in disbelief as he repeated his challenging war cry three more times. And it worked. A large number of titans left the zone near HQ and stumbled on their way to where he waited. The cadets could see him from time to time, hopping around as the titans neared.

The first one, an 11 meter monster, lifted an arm above his head and smashed where he stood, only for him to cartwheel aside, with a hearty laugh.

"Too slow, moron!" he said as he jumped onto its shoulder, his swords stabbing its weak spot. He quickly jumped back, easily covering the four meters between the creature and the roof. He looked around, two more came from his right, one to the left, and one from behind. Great. He didn't want to use the little gas he had left, he needed it to signal the rest to advance. He walked to the center of the roof, smiling at the two biggest titans as they climbed clumsily. As the reached for him, the structure collapsed. Nikolai ran towards the edge, ducking under a huge hand, stopping as the other titan sank in front of him and jumping with a flip to slice its nape, landing on a crumbling spot. His eyes spotted a shorter titan and quickly hopped on its head, impulsing himself to the roof in front.

The group of recruits stared wordlessly as their comrade jumped, dodged and sliced titans without using a single bit of gas. Four had already fallen to him, more and more coming from every side. Despite his inhuman skill, it seemed it was a matter of time before they got him. Suddenly, he jumped down, hooking the the armpit of a 15 meter titan. He let all air out of his lungs as he traced and arch upwards, and when he felt he reached the right point, released all the gas he had left. The impulse and the speed he got launched him up above the creatures' heads. As he backflipped in the air, his heightened senses made everything move slower. He smiled at the stupid looking freaks below, and as he stood in the air, facing towards his fellow soldiers, he inhaled deeply once again, pointed at HQ with his now dull 3DMG blades and let out a strong shout which echoed all over Trost.

"NOW BITCHES!"

And fell down, landing on a roof. He quickly took his favourite blades from his back, and cut the straps of his now useless gear, letting it fall. With a wide smile, he turned to face the creatures lumbering towards him. "This day can't get any better" he thought as he lunged at the nearest ugly face.

The cadets rushed on a race for survival to the besieged building. Certainly, there were fewer titans, but the danger was still real. As Jean gave a quick look back, he noticed several people were left behind, as their gas ran out. He focused on his goal. He had to survive, he had to reach HQ.

Armin felt the weight of Nikolai's words even as he swung among deadly creatures. "Is this how you honour your friend's sacrifice...? Crying will do nothing... you are anything but useless... will you sit again, waiting?" He landed on a roof and looked aside, his jaw dropping at the sight: some blocks away, a crazy, shouting Nikolai rode a titan, a blade deep into the creature's skull. The soldier dodged a hand reaching for him, and pulled the blade out, dropping to its neck and stabbing deep into it. The blonde, puzzled, couldn't help but to wonder what could have forged a person's mind, their very soul, to the point of being so reckless, so...

"Armin, move!" Mina shouted as she passed by him, her voice pregnant with fear and despair. Arlert let out a yelp as he saw titans approach, and quickly got the hell out of there, his heart rushing.

A window crashing signaled for Mikasa's arrival at HQ. Soon, more and more glass fell on the floor as her comrades crashed into the building. She checked every face, sighing in relief as she saw Armin arrive safely. Two survivors of the attack told them that at least seven titans lurked in the storage room. But as they gathered to device a plan to kill the creatures, a loud, crashing noise followed by a rain of stone and debris reminded them they were not alone. Two titans showed their faces through the hole, smiling stupidly at the now defenseless humans. However, before anyone could react, a fist as tall as a human punched both monsters with incredible force, sending them away. Another titan had appeared. And he didn't look happy.

The new titan paused to take a look inside the building, as if counting the people inside. After a few moments, he nodded at the recruits and continued attacking the other titans, the sounds of a brutal battle filling the air. Nobody could truly understand what happened, nonetheless Mikasa saw it as an opportunity to reach their goal.

"Everyone, listen!" as she spoke in a loud voice, all heads turned to face her. "We must use this chance to kill the titans in the basement. That... rogue titan out there is fighting the rest of them. I don't know why, but it's just given us some time to think of a plan. It's now or never."

-Le time Skip-

Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Connie and Sasha waited on their spots above the seven titans in the basement, following Armin's bold plan. They heard the noise made by the elevator as it descended deep within the creatures' domain. They heard the stomping of huge feet as their hunters and (supposed) preys stumbled towards their friends, who quietly aimed their guns at the monstrosities' empty eyes.

Stom, stomp.

Jean closed his eyes, hearing his friends breathing deeply, feeling the handle of his blades.

Stomp, stomp.

Connie thought of his mother, her worried yet proud and loving smile being the last memory he had of her before leaving his home.

Stomp, stomp.

"Easy there." Marco's voice reached Annie's ears. She sighed, so softly she almost didn't realize. "Crazy bastard." she thought, the image of a certain easy-smile soldier crossing her mind.

Stomp, stomp.

Mikasa readied herself. It was the time for revenge. For those who fell. Eren. Thomas. Mylius. Nack.

"Nikolai." she mumbled.

The sound of firing weapons cut the tension. All in perfect sincrony, the seven jumped down on the monsters, blades slashing, cutting deep. But only five of them dropped dead.

"Sasha! Connie!" Jean shouted desperately.

Both recruits were slowly walking backwards, their eyes fixed upon the creatures now lumbering towards them. Sasha showed a nervous, sickly smile.

"Huh, uh... you know... about that... cutting, and trying to, uh kill you... i'm, i'm..."

Her mumbling was cut as her body was suddenly yanked before the creature lunged at her, dragged by a powerful force. She fell on her butt when a certain easy-smile soldier let her go, jumping on the titan now lying on its belly, cutting its nape at astounding speed. Not interrupting his movement, he turned towards the titan going after Connie, covering the distance in a blink and making an X slash on its left knee. It stumbled on a leg for a moment, before falling like a cut down tree. Nikolai took a step aside and strode for the creatures' neck, driving both blades deep into its flesh. The titan trembled slightly, and died. He then turned to see the shocked recruits.

"What's wrong, people?" he said smirking, placing his blades on his back. "Looks like you've seen a ghost, dammit."

End of Chapter.

Yeah, yeah. He's overpowered, i know. Just like everyone's fantasies when dealing with titans XD!


	6. Chapter 6: Trost (Part 3)

And six is here too! Enjoy, review, and thanks for any advice you may have.

Chapter 6: Trost (Part 3)

Nikolai gazed over the group. His eyes scanned them quickly, to find the amount of people who reached HQ was bigger than expected. That was good. But he also noticed Donovan and Hari were not among the survivors. He closed his eyes briefly, before assuming his cocky smile again.

"I see you guys made it, and how! This plan of yours, ambush and stuff, was pretty good. Who made it?"

"Armin." Jean looked at him, eyes as wide as possible, while the other gave a thumb up and a wink at the shocked blonde. "N-Nikolai, shit, we thought you were dead!"

"Meh, it's not the first time someone says that. Any injuries? Sasha, Connie, you guys ok?" he asked the still trembling cadets. They nodded repeatedly, Sasha running at him and hugging his body tightly. "Yeah, you ok." he mumbled, patting her head "Come on Sasha, it's not so bad. Most people would have frozen too. Just promise me" he said, freeing from her hug and holding her by the chin so their eyes met "That you won't let fear win again. Promise?" The sobbing girl closed her eyes and nodded, trying to hug him again.

"What now?" asked Reiner, watching Nikolai with great respect in his eyes.

"You guys refill and shit." he said, walking towards the exit, blades in hand. "I lost my 3DMG, so one of you'll have to carry me on the way downtown. Meanwhile, i'll go kill some fuckers, cause yeah, i can."

"Wait!" Mikasa ran up to him. "There's no need. A new titan showed up, and began beating the rest up! He even looked at us, but kept fighting. He is not interested in humans."

"Oh, so you already met titan-buddy?" he answered chuckling. The asian stared at him. "Well yeah, i know about him. Who do you think brought that dude here?"

"But... but... how did you do that?" Marco asked incredulously. "Is it... i mean he on our side?"

"Actually, yep." Nikolai fought not to laugh at their faces "Since the beginning of this crap. We talked. Bah, he wrote stuff on the ground, with a finger."

"And you believe him?" Jean was still cautious, after all, they talked about a titan.

"Oh, yes." Niko's smile widened as he made his way outside "Turns out, i know the fucker!" he shouted as ran back to the fight, leaving a group of shocked soldiers behind.

-A while before this-

Nikolai could only spare a few moments to check on the recruits as they passed a few blocks away, his attention focused on the increasing amount of titans approaching his position. In order to give the others all the time he could, the grey eyed soldier didn't just fight the monstruous beings: he shouted, swore, laughed maniacally as his blades were driven through their flesh, cutting both muscle and bone as if it was butter. He wasn't afraid of tiring, since he could fight for hours, provided he got a chance to leave and rest after such ordeal, although it wasn't the case in his current situation.

He backflipped to avoid a giant hand, planting his feet firmly on the roof and lunging right onto the titans chest, using his blades to attach himself to it. Not wasting a second, he impulsed upwards, climbing up to the very face and slashing at its eyes before jumping back to his position. The titan swung his arms, confused by the lack of sight, hitting a smaller one in the face and knocking it down before falling istelf on it, crushing its nape. Nikolai laughed at the show, then hopped down the roof, using a blade to stop his fall and hung down from he roof's edge in front of a window, balancing and then crashing into the house. As pieces of glass fell on the floor, he saw three titans looking at him. A huge arm crashed through the wall, seeking for him. He dodged to a side and went through the door, only to find a second limb waving for the catch. He slid under it, right before running down the stairs and the living room before jumping head first through a window in the first floor, rolling upon his fall, and with two long steps got to the nearest titan shin and jumped to cut the tendons behind the knees, watching it fall in amusement. However, before he could get to its nape, the titan he blinded came back.

"Aw, give me a break, asshole!" he sighed in frustration.

Jumping back to avoid its hand, he ran near a house in opposite of the one he got out from. As the creature leaned towards him, he ran up the wall and backflipped onto its nape.

"Nap time, fucker!" he shouted as his blades cut deep.

The monster fell flat on its face, Nikolai ran along its back as it collapsed and impulsed with great force to fly in the air, landing on the titan that was now standing, his swords wounding the right side of its belly. Of course it did nothing but catch its attention, a hand reaching for him as the two titans that destroyed the house neared them. Thinking fast, Nikolai used his feet to jump on its forearm before the elbow, piercing the flesh to stay in place. As it tried to grab him with the other hand, he swung and pulled the blades out, the force sending him past the incoming hand, that closed a single second too late, almost catching his head. He stabbed with both swords again, this time one at each side of the gigantic wrist, pulled the left one out, and strongly swung to the right, using the blade as support to trace a circle and land on top of the forearm, jumping towards the titan before it could react. Landing on its shoulder and shoving a blade on the nape was done in a blink. He sighed slightly as he jumped once again, covering five meters to get to the other roof, which was intact. Looking around, he saw five titans, his sensors revealing three more hidden from sight. Fucking great.

Preparing fot the fight, he spotted a titan running at full speed towards his position, the ground shaking by its movement. When the huge creature reached the zone, it launched a powerful jab at another titan, making it fly backwards, headless. Nikolai stared, jaw dropping at the sudden, unexpected help. The rest of the creatures seemed confused, standing frozen in place, as if not knowing who they should attack. Five of the seven went after the new titan, the other two after the white haired soldier. He simply waited for them to arrive, focusing mostly on the... "berserk" titan. His eyes studied every movement as it dodged a bald moustachy titan, shoving its left fist into the creature's nape, the right elbow hitting another on the face and knocking it backwards.

The first titan reached Nikolai. He jumped on its head before it could try and grab him, using it as a platform to jump on the other, smaller titan, passing above the huge head and stabbing a blade into the skull in the last moment to stop his movement. Sticking it out, Nikolai simply dropped and used both to attach on the back of the monster's neck, looking up as a big shadowy figure flew above them. A titan's head. Chuckling, he felt the huge abomination fall on its knees, jumping down to the ground. As the bigger titan tried to catch him, he ran up to a wall and jumped, flipping and planting his feet on the side of the creature, using the impulse to bounce back. Another bounce in the wall, and he jumped aiming left, landing on the arm stretched towards him and running along at inhuman speed, getting to the shoulder and slicing the monster down before jumping back to the roof.

As he ran towards where the new titan fought other three by itself, he spotted a fourth one stumbling nearby. His plan was to get to the "friendly for now" titan and help it... him?

"He has no balls, doesn't that make him a... rock?" he thought.

He reached the roof's edge just as the fourth titan glanced to his position. All of a sudden, it lunged at him, mouth open wide. Nikolai was in the verge of jumping, and couldn't retreat. He focused in impulsing himself with all his strength, the whole world slowing down as he twisted his body to the left, turning in the air and avoiding the lethal bite by a hair's width. He couldn't avert his eyes from the grotesque visage, even his flight seemed endless as he absorbed every detail of the monstruous face. And then he hit flesh, a titan's back or nape, he didn't care as he instinctivelly made his blade stab deep, attaching to the creature...

The roar of pain caught him by surprise. Looking up, he realized he had stabbed the friendly titan, a bit left of the middle of the back of his neck. And it looked like it hurt, by the way it suddenly turned, arm stretched out to hit the assailant, instead giving the titan which attacked Niko a mouthful of fist and sending it back and down to the ground. The soldier was thrown down by the powerful swing, landing and rolling, watching as the raging titan proceeded to dismember the other two in front of him. Not wishing to be left out of the fun, Nikolai aimed for the back of a high knee, dropping the monster into a knelt position before forcefully climbing, blade between his teeth, and holding by its hair before shoving the weapon deep into the flesh. He then turned to the titan dispatching the last monster, before shouting at it. Or him.

"Hey, hey! I SAID FUCKING HEY!" he used his hands as a megaphone. "BUDDY, HERE!"

Eren opened his eyes, suddenly coming back to consiousness, feeling pain on his arm. He saw a dead titan in front of him. How did he get to this place? He looked around, confused. The last thing he remembered was being... eaten. He quickly looked his hands. Thank god, he had both! But... they were different. He looked down, and then saw he was standing on the ground, only that the ground was 15 meters from his eyes now. Scared, he backed away, only to crash against a house. Then he heard shouting, and looked down to see Nikolai, waving at him. What was going on?

When the titan finally looked at him, Nikolai smiled. "Damn, dude, you fight savagely! You remind me of some people!" he shook his head "Shit, were are my manners. Nikolai, leader of 31st squad, at your service!" he saluted the titan. It didn't move, eyes fixed on the soldier. "Do you understand me?"

Slowly, the titan nodded. "Great! Can you talk?" The huge creature opened its mouth, but no words came out. Frustrated, it shook his head. "Meh, whatever. But you're a friend, right?" asked Nikolai. Strong nodding. "Cool, what's your name? If you have one, that is. Write on the ground... of course, if you write."

The titan knelt, a big finger tracing lines on the ground. Once he finished, Nikolai read. "I... am... Eren." he looked up at the creature. "No shit, man! I knew an Eren dude! He was a good guy, but got munched by... by..." he sighed "Sorry. A bad memory."

The titan wrote another word. "Jaeger".

"Yeah! Jaeger, Eren Jaeger!" Nikolai looked at the titan, confused. "But how did... you... know..." the soldier looked back at the words, then at the titan, at the words again, and at the titan again. "Naaaaaahhh! You shitting me! Eren? Are you FUCKING SERIOUS? You a titan?" Eren nodded. "Holy motherfucking shit!" he started laughing "No fucking way! Oh god! How did you... when... aw fuck it. Now is see you clearly, your eyes have that green, nice colour of yours. You're totally badass!" He looked around, sensing more titans approach. "No time for a chat, damn it! Eren, take me to your shoulder, i need my blade back, then race to HQ. The rest are trying to reach the gas storage. Fuck, i can't wait to see their faces!" as Eren leaned, allowing him to jump on his shoulder, he chuckled, and pulled the blade out. Eren grunted. "Sorry man. I didn't know it would hurt. But... that means..." he held onto his hair not to fall "You're in there, then! I mean, your body, inside the sweet spot! Guess i'll have to take you out when we're done, but for now, onwards, titan buddy!" he shouted, pointing at HQ with his blade.

The trip to HQ was surrealistic for both of them, Eren looking from time to time at the smiling soldier, Nikolai shaking his head whenever he thought of how weird everything had gone... again. As they arrived, the duo saw the last cadets get in through the windows. Eren stopped near the building, gesturing at Nikolai to get down and into the lower levels.

"As you wish, pal." he pointed at the few smaller titans near the entrance. "Don't worry about those, they are cheese! In case you didn't notice, i was fighting without 3DMG before you arrived! Just take care of the big ones, but save one or two for me!" Laughing, he jumped down from Eren's shoulder, landing without problem in front of the surprised shifter. Nikolai then raced towards the titans, as Eren's attention was caught by two titans which destroyed HQ's wall and peeked inside. Somehow, he knew his friend would be okay, even when facing the fearsome creatures. "No" he thought "They aren't fearsome. They are just enormous brutes without brain, stupid animals. But Nikolai" he smashed his fist into the titans looking at the recruits "And i... we are fearsome. We have the power to face them now, and they will learn to fear us!" he roared in challenge, bracing for battle.

Nikolai heard the sound of Eren's roar, his heart beating faster as he dodged a five meter titan's hand. They were so clumsy... he lunged between its legs, the creature leaning so much to catch him it fell on its face, the soldier jumping onto a three meter's belly and bouncing back, spinning with both arms stretched. He made several cuts as he passed above its neck. Two left. Becoming a mere blur, he sliced both knees on the shortest titan, stopping behind it, and just jumped stright up, a single slice killing it. The third one, six meters of floppy meat, lumbered its way towards him, Nikolai threw both blades and hit its eyes. The titan stumbled back and fell on its butt, the soldier running and jumping on its leg, then to the face, pulling both blades out and using them to climb above its head, slicing fingers as they approached. The titan fell a few seconds later. Smiling, he simply walked into HQ.

The hallway was dark, which was good as his enhanced senses detected seven titans ahead. He smirked, thinking of how he could take them as he hid behind an enormous pile of boxes, listening to the sounds of battle outside. His thoughts went then to his team, wishing they'd made it, then to Armin and Mina. Then Eren. Now he had a moment, he finally thought about it calmly. Did anyone know about it? Impossible, Armin wouldn't have cried like a girl, and Mikasa wouldn't have doubted like she did before. And judging by Eren's actions, not even he knew about it... which was weird. He then wondered what the superiors' reaction would be. Nothing good, if he knew about military, politics and stuff. Nope, definitely. Eren would need a hand to stay out of trouble with the government. And Nikolai wasn't someone fond of bowing to the authorities. He smiled again, but his thoughts were distracted by a mechanical noise. The elevator! The recruits where getting into the death zone! He heard the titans turn and stumble towards them. He quickly got out from his hiding spot, but before he could shout or move, he spotted the guns in the soldiers' hands... and the people above, wating in ambush. He couldn't help it. He smirked again, and decided to see what was going to happen.

-Flashback End, Finally-

His eyes fixed on the gigantic figure standing amidst the broken, battered ruins of the houses near the building. While he had been waiting inside HQ, Eren had fullfilled his duty: steaming bodies lied scattered, titans slowly evaporating into nothingness. He wasn't unscathed, though. His left arm was missing, yet Nikolai saw how it slowly began to regenerate. Unlike before, he let the rogue titan have his fun, studying his technique, shouting a warning whenever he let a titan approach from behind. He heard the sounds of recruits leaving after refilling their tanks, hurrying to climb wall Rose. He also knew their eyes searched for him, and he felt glad to be in the upper room, laying against one of the sides of the hole the titans made when Eren and he arrived. He heard steps closing in, but did't turn to see.

Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Mina and the B.A.R. trio where there.

"Nikolai..." Carolina began shyly "Who is he?"

"A friend." he said lazily, arms crossed. He didn't even look at them.

"But... but you said you knew him." Reiner stepped forward, his hand resting on Nikolai's shoulder "How is that possible?"

Before he could answer, the titan roared and lunged at another. Nikolai remembered it, it was leaving the zone in which Eren and his team where slaughtered. He smiled as Eren used his only hand left to crush the other's throat before slamming it on the ground, proceeding then to stomp on it until nothing of the head remained.

"Hey buddy!" Niko shouted "Come here, will ya? Some people here want to meet you!"

The others backed when the creature turned to them. It slumbered his way until he was in front of the building, staring at them.

"C'mere and turn around. If you feel i'm stabbing too deep, shout or something."

The Rogue Titan climbed on top of the roof of the first floor, turning around and sitting in front of the shocked people and the white haired male. Nikolai jumped on its nape, blades carving their way into the flesh with strength, yet in a careful way. He cautiously probed the zone, stopping as soon as he felt an obstacle. Grinning despite the heat he felt on his skin as his hands reached deep for his target, he gripped tightly to the fabric of a shirt and pulled. With a strange noise, a body started to emerge, steam hiding the person's features. It wasn't until Nikolai jumped back through the hole in the wall that they saw who it was.

"So, guys" said Nikolai as he helped a semi unconscious Eren to sit on the ground "Who's gonna take me and Mr. J back to town?"

Chapter End

I know, lemon ain't happening. It will be like this for a while, so endure it or just wait XD. Also, if any of you has a request of a girl (or guy, i feel creative :P) you wish to see, MP or comment me, and i'll see what i can do.


	7. Chapter 7: Counterattack (Part 1)

Nope, no snoo-snoo yet.

Chapter Seven: Counterattack (Part 1).

Armin, Mikasa and Eren sat in silence, gazing at the half-formed body the supposed-to-be-dead recruit had just created to protect them from the cannon fire. Amidst the silence, they heard the voices of the soldiers. Fear and confusion.

"What are they saying?" Asked the green eyed teenager.

"I think... it's something about the cannons... not firing" Armin answered, his voice trembling slightly "But why?"

They listened to the shouts of the bearded officer, an almost animal shriek amidst the growing uneasiness.

"WHY DIDN'T THEY SHOOT?! CANNON SQUAD! WHY DID YOU NOT SHOOT ON ORDER?!" he cried with all the strength of his lungs.

And then a voice answered. A voice none of the trio expected to hear at all.

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SAY PLEASE... YOU DRUG EYED MOTHERFUCKER!"

-A while ago... again-

Nikolai listened to the sounds coming from outside the building he was in. The cacophony of a recent battle. Wounded crying and complaining, soldiers comforting their friends, while officers kept them in check, reprimending with voices full with anger they didn't feel, an empty threat towards people who didn't even understand what they were told. The (not so) faint smell of blood and sweat. He closed his eyes as he finished putting his new 3DMG on. He was simply handed one, the officer claiming the soldier wouldn't need it anymore... just a stick, the rest of her life. And she was lucky.

As he went out, he saw Ymir and Krista passing by. The blonde recruit spotted him and went to where he stood, hugging him. Surprised, Niko could only manage to pat her head, as Ymir loudly greeted him.

"Well well, seems you didn't get your dick bitten off back there!" she taunted "Everyone's talking about your heroic deeds so much, i thought you were a corpse already. Or half a corpse, at most."

"Nikolai! Is it true?" Krista's eyes were a bit teary when she looked up to his face "That you had to... fight those things to get to HQ?" he nodded "It's so horrible! And to think i volunteered so many times to supply gas to the rest... why didn't they...?"

"Ymir." Nikolai said suddenly "Are there any rumours about... a stranger than usual titan?"

"Now you mention it, someone was mumbling something about a titan murdering other of its kind, and that it had something to do with... you." she said, raising an eyebrow. "What have you been doing, you freak?"

"It's Eren." The other two stared at him as he got out of Lenz's arms. "He turned into a titan. Apparently, right after i saw him being eaten." Ignoring their wide eyes and mouths, he scratched the back of his head. "It's supposed to be top secret, but..." he stopped, focusing his eyes on the wall. Before the others could ask anything, he said "Ask Jean, Reiner, Annie, Bertie or Mina, they were there. Mikasa and Armin were too, but they aren't around." Ymir blinked at the last part.

"Don't tell me they were... hey, were are you going?" she asked as the grey eyed soldier ran towards the wall. Shaking her head, she told Krista to find the others as she followed him.

Nikolai ran as fast as he could without attracting too much attention. To do so, he made his way behind the buildings, carefully avoiding detection as he neared his target. He looked back once, to see Ymir trying to catch up with him. He snorted as she was left farther behind. Once he got to the wall, he used his 3DMG to climb to the top, ending about twenty meters away from his target, a cannon. A cannon pointing downwards... and inwards. He was sure of what it aimed to.

He sneaked by the right, to avoid being seen by any soldier below. There were three people near the cannon, two men and a woman. He couldn't waste a second. He got behind the man closest to the cannon, and using his hand slammed his head into the metal surface, knocking him down. As the other male turned to check what caused the noise, Niko shoved his knee into his stomach. When he bent in pain, a short but powerful jab to his temple put him on the floor. The female gave a short yelp, not able to react. Sliding under the cannon, Nikolai swept with his right arm, hitting her shins from the front and making her fall flat on her belly. He quickly got on top of the soldier and strangled her into unconsciousness, before she could react.

Looking around, he noticed none of the soldiers on the wall realized the people in charge of the cannon were down, their eyes fixed on the trio right below them. Suddenly, the commander made a gesture to fire. Mikasa took Eren, apparently deciding to climb the walls. Niko readied himself to fight against the soldiers so his ¿friends? could get up there safely, when a flash of light followed by a thundering explosion forced him to look back at the courtyard. Amidst the steam, his eyes detected a vaguely humanoid shape. A very, very big shape. He couldn't help it. Nikolai's grin was all teeth, nothing mercy.

-Present time-

Ian and Rico stood side by side, watching in shock as the young soldier on top of the wall easily knocked down the four soldiers trying to subdue him. He didn't even use his blades to fight. A last kick in the head to the fourth soldier and it was over in seconds. The commander was frantic.

"SOMEONE! GET THAT TRAITOR DOWN, NOW! YOU FIVE THERE!" he shouted, pointing at some soldiers that were guarding Eren and his friends "GET UP THERE AND KILL HIM! HE'S AN ACCOMPLIANCE OF THAT MONSTER!"

"Sir!" Ian stepped in as he gestured the soldiers to wait "I strongly recommend to avoid engaging that soldier." As Rico and the bearded officer stared at him, he explained "That is Nikolai, sir. According to the recruits' testimony, he lured Eren Jaeger in titan shape to the HQ."

"Then we must capture him alive. Is that what you mean?" said Rico.

"Not really. Sir, this young man killed, if we average the reports of all who saw him fight back in Trost, no less than thirty titans." Everyone looked at him, wide eyed. "On top of that, at least ten of those titans were killed AFTER he lost his 3DMG" the soldiers began whispering, some looking in fear at the shape strolling back and forth on the wall, not even glancing back at them. "He is a fighter like no other, if we refer to the records. Until today, reports of someone actually killing titans without gear, without the element of surprise, is unheard of. And, at least judging by what we just saw, he doesn't want to kill other soldiers, merely knocking them down. If we send more people there, he may resort to lethal force."

Overwhelmed, the commander stared down to the ground. Could they take that cannon back? What if they sent a team to recover that one, while other got another cannon ready?

"Someone's coming out of the mist!" shouted one of the soldiers, startling everyone "It's one of the recruits!"

-Top of the wall-

Niko zoomed his sight to focus on Armin, smiling softly at the boy's defense of his friend. When he gazed over at the officer, however, his mouth twitched in despise. That coward wouldn't listen, no matter how much Armin tried. He wondered if any of the rest was at least decently sensible. He sighed, standing on the verge of the wall.

"Wouldn't try if i were you." he said. He turned his head to see one of the people from the cannon squad trying to reach on of the Garrison soldier's blades. The man flinched despite his neutral expression, and backed off. In that moment, a tired Ymir finally made it to the top, staring in disbelief at the amount of people he'd knocked out. As he approached, she nervously pointed a blade at him.

"Nikolai!" she said "What did you do? What's going on?"

"See for yourself." he pointed at the corner in which the trio awaited, where the titan skeleton was almost vanished. They looked as a big group of soldiers arrived, led by an older, bald man. He seemed to exchange some words with the bearded officer, and turned to speak to Armin. Unlike Ymir, Niko could see the relieved expression on his face. He let out a sigh, relaxing his muscles. "Things seem to run smoothly. Better, much better." he said, stretching his arms above his head and looking at the sky.

"Hey, that bald guy is looking at us." pointed Ymir. Nikolai looked down again, to see the man waving at him. He waved back, and the older soldier pointed at his friends, then to the top section of the wall.

"What does he want?" asked Ymir, looking back and forth between them. "Who's that guy?"

"To tell the truth, no idea." answered the male, shrugging. "But he wants me to meet him and the other three over there. Guess i gotta go. You, on the other hand, should go back down, before someone sees you here and..." he stopped talking and waved at a group of people standing on a roof. "Hey, that's Jean! And Annie, and Reiner... is that Mina? Yep, it is..." Ymir simply looked at him, unable to understand the young man, before beginning to climb down the wall.

-Time Skip-

"So let me understand." Said Nikolai, looking at Armin with a concentrated look on his face. "Eren's gonna take the big ass rock and shove it into the hole -snort- to seal it".

"Yes, that's the plan." Answered the blonde looking down at the city map.

"While a bazillion soldiers over that wall" he pointed at where some soldiers began to gather "will literally waive their asses in front of the titan's faces to give lil Eren time."

"Mhm." Armin closed his eyes. Niko's way to express things sometimes unnerved him.

"But since there will be titans near the rock, he'll need a leet group of babysitters, right."

"Yes." sighed Armin. "Why do you ask me this?"

"Meh. I just had to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" Eren looked at him puzzled.

"That Armin dude had things clear. More or less clear, i mean. Man, i have to admit, you're really smart pal." he said, placing a hand on Armin's shoulder. Surprised, he lifted his gaze from the map, meeting the soldier's grey eyes, and finding a spark of acknowledgement. "I hope we fight together in the future, i'll need someone with your brain." he finished, smirking.

Commander Pixis approached them then, announcing that the operation was about to begin. As they readied, Nikolai suddenly asked to talk with Eren in private for a short while. He took the teenager to the edge of the wall, facing the titan filled district.

"How do you feel, Eren?" he asked suddenly.

"Well... nervous, i guess. Why do you ask me?" Eren turned to look at him, and was surprised to see how serious he looked. Niko seemed to age when he didn't smile. His eyes where suddenly tired, almost empty for a second. He closed them and breathed deeply.

"What we're going to do is basically a big bet. Nothing is certain." he continued, eyes closed.

"It never is in battle, Nikolai." Eren started to feel uneasy. "What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"It never is... yeah. But that's not what matters."

"Then what...?"

"Eren." Nikolai snapped suddenly, his head turning slightly, so he could meet Jaeger's eyes. "I don't know where or how you got this power. Nor do i care. And right now, i think neither do you. Am i right?"

"Well, yeah. Right now, i'm more concerned about the mission." admitted the young soldier, looking down to the streets.

"And yet, you forget the most important thing about your power, don't you?" said Nikolai, his eyes wandering over the buildings, as if searching for something.

"The most important thing... no, i'm quite conscious. I know i may not control it, but i'll do my best..."

"You don't realize, do you?" Nikolai turned to face him. Eren did the same. The taller recruit put his hands on the green eyed soldier's shoulders, his eyes fixed on his green orbs. Eren gulped by instinct.

"Realize what?" he mumbled.

"The price, Eren. The price of your power. THAT, is the important thing you can never forget. It wasn't your arm. It wasn't your leg." He paused, breathing deeply.

Eren stopped breathing for a few moments. His eyes went slightly teary as he finally realized where Nikolai was getting to.

"The price to pay was the blood of your friends. Of those who followed you. Of those you forgot to protect and guide while you lost yourself in your rage. Mina... she told me more or less what happened. That is why you MUST control it. To honor their deaths. To make sure they didn't face such horrible end in vain. Control it Eren, make it yours, no matter the effort, no matter how much it hurts."

Eren looked down for a moment, only to rise his head, eyes full of decision.

"I will, Nikolai. For them."

"Excellent!" Nikolai smiled so quickly, Eren actually felt scared. "That's what i wanted to hear. Nevertheless..." he paused to pat his blades "If you fuck up, i'll wake you up the old fashioned way. Only that i'll aim a bit more to the center... and a bit under your back. No pressure." he snickered when Eren gulped again.

"Okay, everyone!" shouted Ian "It's time! Get moving!" he looked at Eren and Nikolai "You two, follow me."

As they reached the insertion point, Nikolai felt his heart rush again at the prospect of battling those things again. It was... nice. No greys amidst the black and whites of the fighting sides. No ideologies. No collateral damage for the other side. It was "us", and it was "them". Like they always wanted him to believe, but now it was actually true. He grinned without realizing how it disturbed some of his companions. He was startled by Ian's voice.

"Everyone! We've reached the spot! Follow me!"

One by one, they jumped down the wall, using their gear to make their way to the rock. Nikolai felt the adrenaline running as he grappled onto a wall and swinged over the roofs, flipping in the air before landing and running full speed. Around him, the sound of more 3DMG filled the air. He looked briefly to the opposite wall, where countless soldiers hung above the titan's maws. From there, they looked like insects tied to a string... insects that sometimes went too close to the ground, and never came back.

He finally reached the rock as a thunderous boom and a flash of light announced Eren's transformation. The next was a crashing ruckus, when the still forming titan landed on a house. Nikolai fought not to laugh, covering his mouth.

Rico Brzenska stood near the grinning soldier, watching in awe as the huge creature Eren had become gave a step towards the rock. Then the titan stopped and turned to face someone. Mikasa.

"Shit."

The word broke her contemplation. Looking aside, she saw Niko wasn't smiling anymore. He looked... worried?

"Hey, what's wro...?"

The blasting noise of an impact cut her half-speaking. She turned with a startled hop, only to find Eren punching the building in front of him, right where his own sister stood moments ago. Nikolai didn't flinch, his eyes scanning for the asian girl. He found her, but before he could act, Eren rose his fist and punched again, debris flying in all directions. Mikasa, ignoring Ian's orders, used her gear to stand on the titan's nose.

"Here it comes..." whispered Nikolai to himself. He rolled his eyes when Eren fell flat on his ass, back against the rock after punching himself on the face. "Pathetic."

"Ok, i get it. No weapon of humanity. Shit, indeed." mumbled Rico, as she took a red flare and put it into the gun. She pointed at the sky and... "Nikolai, what the fuck are you doing?!" she shouted.

The grey eyed man didn't even look at her, busy in taking the red flare out of the gun he snatched from her hand a moment ago. Without a word, he handed her the empty item... and threw the flare away. It crahsed against a wall and broke, red smoke slowly spilling around it.

"You're waaay too quick to surrender, Rico. Too quick." he answered, taking his blades out.

"Rico!" Commander Ian shouted "What was that with the flare?"

"It's not my fault!" she shouted back, pointing at Nikolai "This suicidal, stupid bastard threw it away!"

"Nikolai? Why did you..?"

"Oh, please, shut the fuck up, you two!" he roared, still looking at Eren. "I knew this could happen. Actually, i was kind of expecting it." Ignoring their surprised faces, he jumped down the street, ran towards the still knocked titan, and used his gear to get on top of his nape. "Luckily, i know the solution. Cover me while i wake this asshole, will ya?" as they simply stood watching him, he rose his arms in exasperation "Cover me, you idiots! Titans are coming!"

Ian blinked a few times, before looking around. His comrades were as confused as he was, no one knew what that boy was planning, yet no one could spare any ideas either.

"Fine!" he said loudly, gesturing for Rico and Mitabi to get close "Rico, Mitabi, i need you to take care of any titans coming from that side" he said, pointing to the zone behind Eren "My team will deal with the rest. Get moving!"

"But Ian... what if Nikolai doesn't manage to wake Eren?" Rico asked, her voice full of doubt. After all, the mission had been a white lie since the damn begining, the last attempt of a drowning man to come to the surface after a long battle against the water.

"We'll have to trust him, Rico. Nothing else can be done." said Ian. "Unlike you, or me, unlike any of us, that kid" he said, pointing at Eren "can not be replaced. We must believe in them, we must fight and die if necessary to give them all the time we can. That is now our mission. Let them fullfil theirs."

Nikolai watched the soldiers pass above him. For some reason, he didn't want them to see how he woke Eren, they could... misunderstand his intention.

"Don't screw it, will you?"

Surprised, he looked up. Rico was watching him from above, the last of her team to leave the zone .

"Wake that kid up and join us in battle... if you can. The last part, at least, if you can't accomplish the first one." she said, looking skeptically at the giant shape.

"Nah, no problem, i got this. I bet you anything."

"You bet? I bet you we're gonna die. Problem is, i won't win shit, other that some i-told-you bragging before the end."

"Such a pessimist attitude... Ok, here's my bet bet." he said, telling the silver haired woman to get close. Rico's eyes widened at the proposition when he whispered to her ear.

"A... you've got no remedy, idiot. But if that thing does his job, well..." she stopped, blushing. Then she turned and darted away. Smiling, Nikolai shot his hooks at each side of the titan's nape.

"Well, boy, i was hoping that emotional shit chat we had could somehow fix that sleeping issues of yours." he said with a resigned smile. "I guess i can definitely scratch that from my resources list. But it's okay." He took both blades out, licking his lips "I got what you need right here." he whispered. Suddenly, noises of battle began to fill the air. He closed his eyes and sighed."Brace yourself little kid!" he shouted, rising his right blade, pointing it downwards to where he thought Eren's butt -or at least his thigh- was.

"Cause daddy's about to spank this bitch."

End of Chapter.

comment, suggest, blahblahblah


	8. Chapter 8: Counterattack (Part 2)

Snoo snoo is getting near... but not yet u.u

Chapter Eight: Counterattack (part 2)

Ian looked around, spotting at least four titans on their way. His hands gripped the blade's handles tightly, his heart rushing as every moment seemed to last an eternity, waiting for Nikolai to finally do something about...

"Eren!" said Mikasa, looking back.

Ian turned around. Anyone who wasn't dealing with a titan, turned around.

The ground shook, forced to bear the impossible weight of a being of gargantuan proportions. A titan, walking slowly down the street, his body steaming by the effort of carrying a no less huge rock.

As everyone gawked at him, a figure hopped onto a roof, running and jumping before shooting his grappling hooks. Swinging at full speed, he reached the zone where Ian and Mikasa stood in no time, and surpassed it, aiming for a six meter titan that roamed in the street. His left hook pierced its shoulder, making him circle around it until he planted his feet against a wall behind the creature. Leaping with all his strength, he landed on the beast's neck as he slashed his way into its nape. He then jumped down and stood in the middle of the paved road, smiling at the two people on the roofs.

"Hi, guys, i made it! Eren's gonna block the hole, finally!" he shouted, looking around "Where's Rico?" he asked

"She's over there... hey wait!" Ian shouted as the young soldier ran in the direction he pointed. "What's up with him? Mikasa, did you get to know him well in the training grounds?"

"I... well... i didn't get to know him very deeply, but we..." she blushed, unable to proceed.

"Sorry, my mistake. This is no time for such questions."

Meanwhile, Rico and her team had finally managed to get a ten meter titan down, losing one member in the process. They had spotted another one, a twelve meter monster, when the brunette woman beside her pointed at the street, where Nikolai was running.

"Nikolai!" Rico couldn't believe he dared to simply run among the titans "Get on a roof this instant! You're in great danger down there!" She watched in apprehension as the titan finally saw him, lumbering clumsily as it neared the soldier. He looked back at the creature, and ran towards it. With a gasp, Rico noticed the brunette soldier intended to run after him, and she stopped her. "Wait, Lillyan." she said, looking sharply at Nikolai "Ian said he is a fighter like no other. Let's find out if his statement is true."

Niko stopped at the titan's feet. When it bent to pick him, he leaped to the left. Running to the titan's side, he shot both hooks to the side of its leg and swung upwards diagonally at the height of its knee, slashing the tendons and making the titan fall on one knee. The impulse took him to the opposite wall of the street, where he planted his feet firmly to once again leap to the thing's back, taking advantage of its crouching position to run up to its nape and give a single, powerful slash with one blade. As it fell on its face, he saw Rico and other soldier watching wide eyed how he simply stood on the titan as it fell. He waved and swung back to the roof, but as he sprinted towards a trio of titans, he stopped and looked back at Rico. Then he pointed at the shape of Eren, carrying the stone, and when they looked back and noticed it, he shouted "IN YOUR FACE!" and ran again.

As Eren got closer to the breach, Nikolai noticed how more titans there seemed to come after him. He aimed for one going after Mitabi and hooked to the side of its neck, impulsing and spinning madly, cutting it down. He had taken a liking to this technique. It required gripping a handle downwards, which was a bit uncomfortable, but the spinning was undeniably much more lethal. Plus the impulse allowed him to save gas, he thought as he landed on a roof and ran without stopping to the edge, jumping over an oblivious titan head and hooking on its nape, coming from above to leave an X on its weak spot. His blades were now dull, so he took the last pair he had. He hurried to the gate, where two more titans were entering, and two more already stalked the zone. He had to think quickly. His personal blades were left for the last.

"Look, it's Nikolai!" shouted one of Ian's squad "He's running to face those titans, alone! He's mad!"

Ian watched in awe as Nikolai ducked under a titan's hand and shot his hooks into another's leg, boosting upwards. In mid air, he carefully aimed at the first of the two titans entering, the beast almost reaching out of the huge hole. Wishing his idea wasn't a complete screw-up, he shot his grappling hooks, which pierced one above and one under the creature's open mouth. He let the gas out without care, he needed all the possible speed, his eyes narrowing as the titan's face grew near...

Mikasa's thoughts froze when she saw Nikolai thrust himself into the beast's mouth. As soon as the young man entered it closed, teeth making a loud clack. But before anyone could think what was he trying, the monster stepped backwards, suddenly falling on top of the creature behind itself, throwing it down as well. And from the steaming mouth Nikolai emerged, unscathed and swearing as he pulled his own blades from his back and cut the 3DMG straps, the gear swords broken by the impact against the creature's spine from its very inside, while the gear itself had ran out of gas. He gave a moment's look at Eren, still walking towards the breach, and then ran in the opposite direction, screaming and insulting every creature he saw. In no time, at least five titans where after him.

"Ian!" Rico finally snapped out of the trance, startling everyone "We must help him! Hell, he's going to die if we don't create a diversion!" As her leader didn't answer, Rico felt more and more disturbed "Ian! Don't you hear me?"

"I do, Rico." Ian's voice was bitter as he looked at the soldier climbing outside a window, standing in the roof as he prepared to face the titans with nothing but his personal blades "But we aren't helping him." As the others looked at him in disbelief, he continued "Nikolai didn't do this without a reason. He's giving Eren time, he purposely put himself into the death zone when he neared the titans. Look!" He pointed at the roof where Niko stood on, now facing four titans. The white haired soldier made gestures, pointing at them, and then Eren "He wants us to keep an eye on our titan. He knows that no matter how good he is at combat, he's expendable. Just like any of us."

He then turned to look at Eren, who was almost about to reach the hole. "But he is not. He's precious, our only hope to reach victory for the first time. Since this war began, we've done nothing but retreat. That changes today. But only if we are willing to do any sacrifice, even if it means leaving a good comrade to die. Even if it means to cast aside that which we swore to defend till our very last breath... our very humanity."

In that moment, Eren stood in front of the broken gate. WIth a primal, savage roar, he lunged the huge rock into the hole, the impact shaking the ground and sending dust and pebbles everywhere. Immediatly, he collapsed, steam coming out of the body as it consumed after the titanic effort. Ian jumped down the roof and ran at Eren, quickly followed by the rest of the squad, some glancing every few steps at where Nikolai fought to catch the titan's attention, some of which -three of the now seven he attracted while Eren did his part- focused on the group of people surronding the steaming body.

"Remove Eren, now!" shouted Ian to the two people on top of Eren's nape -Mikasa and Rico-. Desperately, Rico cut the flesh joining the boy to the titan, before helping his sister hold him and speeding up to the upper zone of the wall. Looking behind, she saw in relief as everyone followed. Everyone but...

"Ian!? What are you doing!?"

Ian hung from the wall, scarcely a few meters above the three titans, the tallest one a twelve meters monster. He whistled and waved at Nikolai, urging him to get near the walls, in an attempt to attract the soldier's attention. Finally he managed to get his eye, and the grey eyed fighter made his move.

Nikolai jumped down as a massive arm swept right where he stood a moment ago. Falling and rolling on the street, he turned to see a huge chunk of debris flying right towards him. With a yelp, he stumbled and fell on his butt, the dark figure nearing him. In the last moment he instinctivelly split his legs, the lethal projectile landing between them, almost touching his crotch. He threw his head back and sighed in relief, before remembering the titans and standing up in a blink. Ian was waiting for him about sixteen meters above the ground. Nikolai's effort was beginning to take its toll as he took a stone and threw it at the smallest titan. Blinking stupidly, the creature turned to see who hit it, spotting the running man a few meters away. Three titans chasing him, Nikolai knew it was now or never. As it bent down to pick him, he lunged forward, passing under it and between its legs. The titans behind didn't stop, crashing against the small one. An amorphous mass of twisting limbs loomed over him as they fell forward. Jumping aside, Nikolai then frantically leaped over an arm, stomped on a huge cheek and dodged a hand on its way to the top of the pile, an arm miraculously still, lying against the second titan's back. Running as if devil itself chased him, Nikolai climbed the arm and the titan's back, reaching its head before it knew what happened. Taking his left blade , he leaped once more onto the biggest titan's right shoulder, feeling a chill as the monster eyed him while he climbed up its face and on top of its head. He was almost there! Suddenly, his legs felt as if made of jelly. Adrenaline itself wasn't going to keep him up much longer. He overestimated himself, and worse, underestimated his enemy. "Come on, damn it!" he whispered "One... last... fucking..."

Ian saw the huge hand reaching for Nikolai. The young soldier didn't seem to see it, his arms hanging limp at his sides. The commander of the elite squad yelled at him not to give up, to make a last effort. He watched hopelessly a few meters away as it slowly surrounded him, seconds away from squeezing the life out of the boy...

"TIME!" shouted Nikolai.

Jumping as the hand clenched into a fist, he avoided the deathly grasp by a hair's width. Crouching on the massive fist, he gathered all the strength he got left in his legs and impulsed upwards, his right hand meeting Ian's. He pulled Niko as hard as he could, trying to put him out of reach. But the titan's hand was too fast.

"No..." thought Ian in desperation "It can't end like this..."

A blur passed in front of his eyes, a figure made of shadow and steel. In a blink, the hand reching for Nikolai fell as the titan collapsed, a deep cut on its nape. As Ian and Nikolai watched, the first wide eyed, the second barely processing it, titan after titan fell as humanity's strongest cut its way amidst them. Levi spun like a whirlwind of death, every move a display of perfection, every titan a mere slump on the road as he seemed to be everywhere, his blades shining darkly under the dying light of the sun. When he was finished, he looked up at Ian and Nikolai.

"You two, get your asses up there!" he said "After that, i hope anyone can explain what the fuck just happened."

Once on top of the wall, Nikolai looked around, standing against Ian for support. Mikasa was knelt on the ground, Eren's head resting on her knees as she carefully watched him sleep with relieved eyes. He saw the vanishing yellow smoke signalling the operation's success. It seemed he finally got a chance to rest now that...

"GODLY HEAVENS, IS IT TRUE!?"

The shout made him jump, almost giving him a heart attack. A middle aged woman was hopping beside him, her eyes darting between him and Eren.

"IS IT TRUE!?" she screamed again, holding Nikolai by the face and looking him right in the eye. For the first time in a long, long time, he gulped. What the heck?

"Who... who are you?" he asked, completely taken by surprise by the woman's ecstasic behaviour.

"My, oh my, where are my manners?" she said, shaking her head. Then she extended a hand, feverishly shaking Nikolai's. "Hanji Zoe, lead investigator of the Survey Corps. I am in charge of every research, experiment, data collection, file, record and everything else related to titans. So..." she looked at Eren again "Is it true? Is this kid a... a..."

"A titan? Yeah. Why...?" Nikolai was cut off as she screamed in excitement, just like a little girl. "God, stop it!"

"No can do!" she answered happily "Not with this... this... FASCINATING news! And you" she pointed at him, and both Ian and Niko gave a step back "Tell me E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! How did you meet? How did you communicate? How did he speak? Did he speak at all? I... Moblit, are you taking notes?" the blonde soldier behind her sighed and took a note pad "Excellent! Now, to begin with..."

"Enough, Hanji." A tall, statuesque man stepped forward. Unlike most people Nikolai'd seen, this individual radiated leadership. His blue eyes looked into his grey orbs almost as if he was reading his soul. A second later, he smiled and stretched his hand to Nikolai. "Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps." after Nikolai shook hands with him, he said "These soldiers have told me some of your exploits during this mission. I must admit, i am genuinely impressed." For some reason, Niko felt strangely proud. This man looked, or more exactly felt, like a true leader, a figure the white haired soldier had seldom seen since his arrival to this world.

Standing on the verge of the wall, Erwin looked down at the steaming bodies. "This day could possibly mark the end of an era of fear" said Erwin, although Nikolai wasn't sure if he talked to him, or to himself "But only if such fear is faced with courageous hearts. Right now, this young boy, Eren has become a symbol... of what, that depends on who you ask. And perhaps you too, Nikolai, have become a symbol." Surprised, the young man blinked as Commander Erwin turned to him. "Your deeds this day are a display of human strength and decision like no one has probably ever seen. The way you fought without fear, the way you challenged the very creatures that forced us to live in the mists of ignorance and terror even at the brink of extinction, will surely leave a mark in people's hearts. If it hasn't already." He finished with a smile.

Nikolai looked around. All the survivors of the expedition looked at him with a mixture of feelings -respect, awe, perhaps even admiration, as well as a slight, embarrassed confusion from Rico. He sighed and shook his head.

"Commander, i didn't join the military to become a celebrity." he answered, words coming lazily out of his mouth. Damn, he was tired. "All i wanted was to slice some napes, since it's fun, and challenging, and... well, you get the idea. I'm not a model to look up to. I'm a killing machine." everyone looked at him wide eyed as he let go of Ian and sat down, not even looking at Erwin "Yeah, titans are the enemy, blah blah blah. I was going to join the Corps anyway, you don't need to convince me." He yawned and laid on his back "Don't wake me up unless it's urgent. Like the Colossal showing again, that urgent." A few minutes later, he was snoring. Levi, who had just arrived to listen to his speech, raised an eyebrow.

"Tsk. I hope you now what you're doing, Erwin. Having these two brats in the Corps will be like holding a beehive and shaking it. Although this one..." he kicked softly at Niko's thigh, earning a whispered "fuck ya" from the sleeping soldier "He may not be so bad."

END of Chapter.

Snoo snoo with RIco, next chapt.


	9. Chapter 9: Trial and Retribution Rico

Niko's back. So is porn. Yay. Kinda Rapey too.

Chapter 9: Trial and Retribution - Rico.

Somewhere amidst the corridors of the building where Eren was held, a white haired young man grinned like wolf watching a defenseless lamb. A very attractive and flushed lamb...

Brsenzka stood against a wall, faced turned aside, eyes closed. A small gasp escaped her lips before she shut them tightly, a tongue running along her neck, tasting the skin and sweat, a hand firmly groping her ass, pushing her leg so her thigh would rub against a throbbing bulge. Another hand unbuttoned her shirt, snaking under her bra to feel her breasts, pinching a nipple. She shut her eyes even more, gritting her teeth to avoid any sound, although a high pitched whine still could be heard. The same hand cupped her chin and turned her towards hungry lips that conquered hers, the hand holding her firmly in place, a male grunt echoing inside her mouth as the same tongue that tasted her before now explored every cavity and crook.

Niko pulled away, still holding Rico, chuckling lowly before turning her around and giving a half hearted slap on her buttcheeks. She yelped at the contact, not daring to complain.

 _If i make this work, you're mine to play with._ Such was the bet. _If i can show you what i'm capable of, you won't deny me._ Such were the whispered words. _You won't doubt me. You won't disobey me._

And now she was there, facing the wall as he rummaged his pockets, searching for something. A moment later, a piece of black fabric fell on her eyes, lacing behind her head tightly, but without hurting her.

"You didn't complain." Said Niko from behind, amused "Good, good girl."

"Just... get this over with, you- Agh!" Another slap. Stronger this time.

"Hmph. Seems you still need a bit of discipline, though..." Rico heard the distinctive sound of a belt unclasping, blood rushing to her face... and other places. The fact she felt some excitement from her blindness mortified the silver haired soldier. Suddenly, both of her arms were pulled behind her back, and quickly tied with the belt. A sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through her body.

"WH-wh-what are you do-"

A hand clamped on her mouth. Another buried inside her underwear, roughly brushing and teasing her pussy, entering with a slick sound. She moaned against the hand, struggling weakly at the the assault. The fingers buried deeper, forcing her to buck backwards, her rump rubbing against Niko's hardness. A moment later he was dragging her and pushing her onto the small table, then making her lay there on her back. She felt all too vulnerable. And the fact she hadn't been exactly quiet unnerved her. If someone came to check on them...

Secure steps indicated her Nikolai was now standing behind her, which meant her head was more or less at crotch height. She gulped as the sound of a zipper cut the silence. Then the rustling of fabric. "Something" was hovering above her face, she could feel the heat emanate from it, the musk filling her nose. It rubbed her cheek teasingly, making her shiver as she tried to picture its size. A hand suddenly grabbed her by the armpit and dragged her, leaving her head now hanging downards, chest rising in fast movement. In that moment, the pulsing member returned, caressing her throat, each throb flowing through her neck's skin right to her brain. It moved forward, which allowed her to roughly measure it. And it was big.

Her thoughts stopped when she felt a round shape touch her lips. She heard him clear his throat, and grimaced before opening her lips. She stuck her tongue out and gave a tentative lick. A quick breath from the male encouraged her to try and suck one of the balls into her mouth, tongue running around it, earning her a hissing gasp and a chuckle from him. As she proceeded, his cock pressed against her throat, giving her a more clear idea of what she was facing -quite literally-. Unable to do anything, she kept servicing his genitals until he pulled away. Rico could feel him positioning, gasped at his hands holding her head in place. She considered refusing, but didn't really want to test her luck with this guy. Opening her mouth slowly, tasting every bit of skin as he entered until he reached the back of her throat, then put his hand on her neck and pressed slightly. Rico squirmed, air suddenly cut from her lungs, only to feel the pressure leave instantly. A dry laugh teased her as he proceeded to push onwards, filling her until she felt his wet nutsack hit her nose. He pulled back in the same manner, giving her time to adjust to his size as much as she could before shoving himself in, setting a regular rythm to allow Brsenzka room to breathe.

"You horny, huh?"

The phrase caught her off guard. Shamefully, Rico became conscious of her legs rubbing against each other in a futile attempt to further stimulate herself. She could _feel_ the smirk on his face without seeing.

"That won't do. Unless of course you want me to leave it alone." She shook her head, or at least tried to, with his cock halfway into her throat. Snorting, he pulled out, Rico gasping for air and trying to find the words.

"I-uh... you-" she coughed slightly, drool sliding by a side of her face, wetting the blindfold. "T-touch me."

"Ask nicely, and i just may." The tone was low, predatory. Rico licked her lips and swallowed.

"Please, Nikolai, i want you to touch me. I need it." She felt a finger poking her ribs. "Wh-what is it?"

"Why, you asked me to touch you. Or were you expecting something else?" He asked smugly. She huffed.

"Don't be a jerk! You know what i mean, stop playing!"

"Oh, but playing is _exactly_ what i plan to do. A game. It's called Rico-is-my-bitch-until-i'm-done-with-her" a hand caressed slightly on her cheek "And i'm far from done. So, my little playdoll... Where do you want me to touch you?"

She felt heat running to her face. Never had Rico been so, so humiliated, and never had she thought it could be arousing. She took two quick breaths and spoke, not managing to keep her voice from sounding pleading.

"Please, Nikolai. Touch me th-there." she could _hear_ him rising an eyebrow "Touch my... my pussy."

Chuckling deeply, Niko leaned to brush his fingertips against her labia. Rico gasped, allowing his tip to settle just above -actually, below- her tongue. He rubbed slowly, thoroughly, never quickening enough to stimulate her completely. Rico made a pleading whine, suckling on his glans in an attempt to push him into action. He answered by leaning even more, driving his member deeper inside her throat. She squirmed, trying to crawl away before he asphixiated her, only to feel him buck backwards enough to let her breath. Two hands parted her thighs as she took deep a breath. Then lips encased her clitoris and slurped, and her moan was cut by his thrust, his body arching to bury himself balls deep in her, fucking her face slowly and regularly as his tongue tasted her vagina, humming contentedly as someone who eats a tasty meal. Rico was going mad between her struggling to breath, and the pleasure of his licking, his kissing, the soft bites on her sensitive flesh. She felt like begging. She _would_ beg if necessary, if only he let her speak. Suddenly, he stopped, lifting his head from between her legs. Brsenzka moaned in desperation, cock barely inside her mouth as he straightened up. Then he spoke.

"Did no one teach you to knock before you enter?"

Rico felt her heart miss a beat. He was kidding. He had to be. There was no way someone had seen her like this, heard her moan like a slut in heat, ready to ask him to drill her once and for fucking all.

"Close the door." Rico heard a faint step, and the sound of the door moving.

Oh, gods...

"Hey. I told you to close the door. Not to leave. Oh, and lock it. Good"

The door stopped. Just as Rico's brain. He wasn't... he didn't plan to...

"Come here." As the steps draw near, Rico whimpered, shaking her head, just about to cry, but Nikolai held her by hre throat. The third person stood beside him, and Rico heard him mumbling something to them. She couldn't hear what, though. The sound of boots told her the mysterious person was know standing between her legs. A rustling sound was heard then, followed by what seemed Niko taking his jacket and shirt off, but why now?

Thin fingers settled on her thighs, startling her. She felt someone, that person, breath nervously against her pussy. After what felt an eternity, another tongue shyly licked her outside, making her pant on his cock. He let a satisfied grunt before moving his hips to bury himself into her throat, slowly enough to let Rico breath more or less comfortably. She heard what seemed skin against skin, and an image fromed in her mind: Niko was touching himself while shoving his dick in her. His steel grey eyes fixed on the mysterious other. She moaned, and not a moment later a similar sound came from between her legs, coupled with the shlick of fingers burying inside pussy. But hers was occupied by a mouth so...

 _A woman._

Niko had brought in a woman. And she was touching herself while looking at him do it. While ogling at him dominate Rico. Before she could fully process it, he leaned again, cutting her air in middle breath. She whined, not for air, but in pleasure now, and almost went overdrive when she heard another wet sound. The other female had left her pussy, instead she was kissing him, moaning slightly. The thought drove her also a bit mad with jealousy. When they separated, she felt the mouth back, but this time it was aggressive, almost ferocious as she attacked her pussy.

"Very good girl, like that. Eat that... cunt!" his breath went a bit ragged as he grabbed Rico by her head and pumped feverishly, his cock throbbing in her throat as he let a grunt and buried himself balls deep, shooting splurt after splurt of semen in her. Rico arched, almost fainting between the lack of air and the sudden orgasm as he abused her face, legs flailing as her juice sprayed on the surprised woman's face.

When he finally pulled out, he carefully help her sat up. Rico burped,her stomach suddenly full, pursing her lips and fighting the dizzyness, successfully. He pat her arm playfully before freeing her arms, a sudden flash of pain making her grimace. Slowly, she moved to remove the blindfold, but his hand stopped her.

"Not yet." he whispered in her ear. Sensing her awkwardness, he delicately tilted her head and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, slowly becoming more passionate. Her hand rubbed against his abs, feeling smooth skin and some hardened scars, lowering and then...

She broke the kiss.

"Your still _hard..._ " she spoke, voice a bit raspy.

"Yeah." he answered, in a i'm-shrugging-my-shoulders tone. "Don't worry about it. I have a solution right here. But this" he brushed the blindfold "Stays."

RIco didn't speak. Not that she could do much. Her ears captured every sound as he walked towards the couch and sat beside the other woman. Her breathing intensified as she heard buttons pop open, the rustling of fabric and a shy moan. Then kissing, and some whispering. The pillows huffed, a body lying on them and more rustling. Something fell on her lap -her hands reached for it, found a pair of trousers and skirt used by soldiers- and then more sounds, panting and kissing filled her ears.

"She's laying on her bellly." he told the blindfolded woman, whose head snapped up in attention. "Her legs spread and ass up, waiting for me. I'm going to fuck her pussy from behind. Dig it like a man who knows gold awaits under the spot. Make her take it like a bitch in heat."

"Why do you tell me?" Brzenska's voice slowly was recovering. "Let me see. Just let me..."

"Who says i'm done playing?"

Rico froze.

"Picture it. Give her a face. A voice." A sound, like him leaning over the other, and some unintelligible whispering.

 _Give her a face? What does he...?_ But before the confused soldier could arrange her thougts, a muffled moan broke her thoughts. A wet sound, indicating a sudden thrust. A fleshy slap when their hips collided, and a strangled yelp. Rico stiffened, trying to discern every noise, give it a meaning, form a picture. His grunts where more or less above her head, so he was straightened, gazing at the other's back. Was he grinning, or serious? Were his eyes wide open or narrowed from pleasure? His hands, they must be gripping the other tightly, leaving marks of fingers on her light skin... she had light skin, right? Like Rico...

 _Give her a face..._

Gasping, RIco couldn't avoid the image searing in her mind, of assuming such position. Her hand, trembling, rubbed against her pussy as Niko's rythm steadied, long, deep thrusts that ripped a muffled cry from the other. Her face was half burrowed in the pillows, tring to silence herself a bit. By instinct, RIco grabbed something - _his shirt!-_ and shoved it in her mouth, letting out a slutty moan -letting out her voice- as she pumped fingers inside herself, toes flexing at the idea of being taken like that. Her breath quickened, and she heard his low chuckle now next to the others ear, and then a gasp from her and a strong, sucking sound. Did he leave a mark? On her neck? RIco's other hand brushed the spot on her own skin, now arching slightly backwards as a second orgasm neared. Nikolai was now pumping at full speed, body now bent over the other - _over me!-_ a hand on her mouth muffling the moans - _sllut, what a slut-_ and a sudden, high pitched cry announced Brzenska's climax, spraying a second time. Not long after, a strangled moan and a deep "fuck" told her her counterparts were in a similar situation. A shlick and a step later, she heard the other moan and gurlge a bit.

 _He came in my mouth, in my mouth!_

RIco could almost taste it.

A hand pulled the fabric caught between her teeth carefully, her jaw falling limp. Then, two hands -soft, with slender fingers- cupped her cheeks and a mouth was on hers and _oh walls, she's giving me his cum!_ and Rico's tongue made a knot with the other, taking every fucking drop like it was water in the desert. Then the mouth left and was replaced by a round shape she latched onto, suckling like a baby. A whisper she didn't pay attention, and steps going to the door, carefully opening as if someone checked outside.

 _Not me, i'm here, sucking cock._

And a door closing.

A while later, Rico was finally dressed and finishing with Niko the cleaning of the place. None said a word until they were done.

"That was... well... wow." She said, voice almost, just almost, recovered.

"That's my second name." she snorted at the comment. "Aaanyways. We should get going before someone comes nagging about an extra interrogation or two. I'm gonna grill someone's balls at this rate."

As they left, Rico pulled on his jacket and leaned against his ear before he stepped out of the room.

"But next time, truly fuck _me_ , not just with me."

He gave her the smuggiest grin she'd ever seen. "Well, i don't know if we'll have a next time. But if you _beg_ enough..."

Rico punched not-really-softly on his arm.

End of chapter.

Whew! This was a funny one to write. Review if you like, make suggestions, requests (in reviews or PM, i answer by PM) and whatnot. And no, i haven't abandoned Possessive, i'm re-building it so i can post without getting a boot in the ass.

Next chapter, some gratuitous violence we all love involving our not-so-dear MP, and also some fun involveing a very-much-dear not-shitty four-eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Trial and RetributionHange

Niko 10. Sounds a bit like Nikotine. Meh.

Chapter 10: Trial and HARD Retribution / A test with Hanji - Hange (i'll use Hange)

"Objection!"

Everyone looked at the young man who screamed with indignation palpable in his voice, lifting both hands in the air.

"What do you object at, cadet Nikolai?" Asked General Zackley.

"These guys want to kill the only person who could make it possible to take back Trost!" he said loudly, arms stretched towards the MP and religious cult side. "Eren didn't fight against humanity, he pretty much saved it! With some help, of course."

"We are not doubting his actions..." began Nail - _hehehe -_ Dok - _pffft-_

"Yes you are! You fucking are!" Niko retorted instantly "If you suckers..."

"Language, young man." said General Zackley in a monotone voice.

"Sorry. But anyways." he let out a sigh and fixed his pale eyes on the MP and wall cultists "You guys say that Eren is a potential threat."

"Yes. And we thi..."

"But also you implied he has some great research value, or stuff." interrupted Niko.

"Yes."

"SO! You propose to lock this fifteen years old kid in, and/or gut him like a pig. For _humanity._ " he finished with poison seeping from his tongue. A distressed murmur ran among the people as Dok's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you want to express it so bluntly, is your choice. But where are you getting to? Or are you just in need of some attention?" some laughs were heard from that side.

Niko stood silent for a few seconds before speaking; voice so gelid it almost made the temperature drop.

"How many, Mr. Dok?" he asked with an unnerving smile; the other blinking in surprise.

"What?"

"How many titans have you killed?" the grin spread on his face as he saw the MPs squirm a bit awkardly around their chief. "How many have you faced? Or ever seen?"

"If you are trying to imply that the Military Police is uncapable of dealing..."

"Implying?" Nikolai laughed despectively "I, Sir, am willing to shout from atop this building that you are as useless as begging to a titan for mercy. But of course" he added quickly, before Zackley chastised him "i do not plan to speak without proof."

"And how exactly do you want to prove it?" Nile asked with badly hidden anger. "We don't have time to organize a titan hunt, if that's your suggestion."

"Actually, i'm thinking of something much more simple... there's like thirty of you there, right?"

"What?" Niles blinked in confusion, Nikolai's mouth twitching slightly in anticipation.

"General Zackley." Niko turned to face the elder man "Do you think that if i defeated a certain number of them in open combat..."

"What?!" Nile shouted "Your Honor, you can't consider..."

"LETS SAY, ten of them? At the same time? Would that be proof of their... lack of efficiency? I mean," the white haired man followed with a slight shrug, nonchalantly as ever "if they cannot handle a mere human like me, a recently graduated cadet, what can we possibly expect if they were to deal with an enraged, transformed Eren?" As people went from looking at him to look at Jaeger, he chuckled "Trust me, i know this kid here; he has quite a temper. He's not the kind who sits and waits for the butcher to arrive. In any case, i wouldn't either."

"General, this is outrageous..." began Dok, but a gesture from Zackley shut him up.

"Commander Erwin." the elder turned to Smith "Are you approving of your subordinate's claim?" After all, Nikolai had _technically_ been put under Erwin's command shortly after Trost.

Erwin glanced slightly towards his old friend on the opposite side of the room, now head of the Military Police delegation, before nodding.

"Although i would not go as far as consider my counterparts in the military police as... useless, there is no denying of their inexperience with titans. They deal with civilian matters, and Eren Jaeger is worlds away from what they have to face daily. The Survey Corps, on the other hand, are specially trained to fare against these creatures. And Cadet Nikolai is more than capable of defending his claim; his performance in Trost has shown skill unmatched by most veterans. He, along with Captain Levi, would surely be more than able to deal with young cadet Jaeger, if such scenario were to occur." Zackley nodded at his speech.

"Very well." he turned towards a pale and jaw slacked Dok "Please select ten of your men to fight against cadet Nikolai. Wether his sayings prove true or not, it will have an impact on my decision."

And so, a few minutes later Nikolai was standing in the middle of the court room, facing ten soldiers of the MP. He stretched his arms above his head and stood in a fighting stance, eyes fixed on the man closest, right in front of him.

Eren, knelt and chained a few meters away, was no ignorant concerning the white haired male's combat prowess. He had sparred with him; he had also trained with him when not with Annie and, in some ocasions, both of them had pummeled some new skill in him _at once._ By his stance, he deduced he'd lash a kick at the other man's side. Darius nodded.

"Begin."

A moment later, the MP soldier fell on his side, clutching his arm and screaming. Nikolai had delivered a terrible kick indeed, so fast Eren hardly saw what happened, so hard a snapping sound told everyone the bone was broken. The other nine soldiers gasped like one, taking a step back from the grey eyed male, who just bent over the wounded one, grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him to the side, where he left him sitting and whimpering, before returning to the centre and facing them.

"What?" he asked, hands on his hips, raised eyebrow and tone full of scorn "You want it painless too?" he snorted

"You bastard!" shouted a soldier as he ran towards him, fist aimed at his face. Niko ducked and launched himself upwards, knee connecting with the other's left side, cracking a few ribs, then shoving him away. Nikolai turned and grabbed the incoming soldier's leg with his right hand, spinning and hitting his face with his left elbow; a wet noise and a strangled sound told him he wouldn't bother for a while.

Three men moved towards him. Ducking under the first's punch Nikolai kicked the second in plain chest, pushing him back and making him fall on his ass before jumping and kicking the third with both feet, landing on his hands and springing back up to launch a kick backwards and hitting the first soldier in the guts as he turned, forcing him to kneel in pain. Two more joined them, trying to surround Niko by both sides. He took a long step to the right, swept with his leg at the other's shin, unbalancing him, and took advantage of the momentary distraction by grabbing him by his jacket and headbutting his temple, leaving the soldier a dizzy heap on the floor before spinning around like a snake and bringing an elbow up to collide with the other soldier's fist, breaking a few of his fingers; a punch the jaw leaving him a sad, whining lump on the floor.

"Are you guys even trying?" he asked shaking his head.

The three from before came back, two in front, one behind. The one at his back lunged forward to try and grapple Nikolai; not expecting the grey eyed man to jump above his head legs spread and bumping into his teammate. The grinning soldier stood back to back with the nearest foe, locked his left arm on the other's right and launched him over his shoulder; the loud thud on the floor earning a slight snort from Levi.

Turning around, Nikolai dodged a punch to the face, countering with a flurry of fists to the chest and face; another one down. The third one began to retreat towards his comrades. The one whose nose he broke was helping the thrown one to stand.

"Look at that, the elite of the elite!" snorted Nikolai, crossing his arms. "I DO hope you guys can work as janitors, cause i'm not cleaning this."

Enraged, four men attacked at once, two from the front, one from behind and one from his left; Nikolai lunged forward and jumped between the first two, splitting his legs and hitting both heads at once; after they fell only four soldiers were now in condition to fight. He could almost _smell_ their fear. Striding towards one, he threw a quick left jab to his jaw, followed by a right punch to the stomach; the man staggered back as Niko landed three more punches at his face, gut, and plexus before kicking his chest and sending him some meters towards the MPs side. Nikolai crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face the MPs and the cult.

"Seriously. There are so many dicks, pussies and assholes on this side, i don't know if i'm in a trial or an orgy."

Levi squirmed silently.

A soldier approached from behind as Niko finished speaking and grappled the grey eyed male, wrongly thinking he'd lowered his guard; only for Nikolai to hold his arms and jump-roll forward, taking the surprised MP member along and landing hard on his bladder. Not letting go as the other cried in agony, Niko stood up, lifting the other as well, and kicked back _hard_ , making him fly and land on some of his comrades on the floor.

"Someone's wife won't be happy for a while!" he snarked with a vicious smile.

The other two could only exchange a look before the young cadet dashed towards them, nearing the only soldier still unscathed, who lifted both arms in panic. Chuckling, Nikolai swept fast and hard with his leg, hitting both ankles and throwing him on his side before giving a single, powerful kick on his guts that left the man gasping for air; a fast kick on his temple and he was out. Then he turned to the one with the broken nose.

"I give! I give!" he yelled frantically, a hand held upwards while the other still clutched his bleeding nose, making him sound as if he had a cold. Nikolai snorted and turned to Zackley.

"I close my case, you Honor." he said, smuggiest than ever.

Hange stretched her arms above her head as she eyed Nikolai on the couch.

"I gotta admit, that was a good beating you gave those guys back there. At first i was like _oh walls, what is Erwin doing, this kid is going to screw up_ but when you broke the poor man's arm it all went _oh shit, this guy's serious business._ Where did you learn to fight like that?" The male simply smiled and shrugged.

"Professional secret. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me? You said mumbled something when you dragged me here and left Eren with the rest of the crew."

"Wha... oh, yes yes yes!" Hange clapped her hands in front of her chest, showing a full toothed smile. "You see, you are the second case of someone whose talent with 3DMG and titan slaying surpasses the average by such a great deal, and whose physical prowess is far beyond the ratio of other human beings."

Nikolai simply stared forward, slightly lifting an eyebrow. _If you only knew._ he thought.

"Am i that much?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Oh you are indeed! The other one being my comrade, Levi. But unfortunately" she said, sighing as she pouted "he doesn't appreciate scientific interest. That's why i want to ask you to let me run some... mostly inocuous tests on you, mainly to..."

Nikolai decided to turn most of his brain off, metaphorically speaking, and simply let his eyes and mind wander about the room as Hange talked on and on about her plans for him, then titans, then tests, then titans, and then tests with titans... suddenly, the male's eyes caught sight of Zoe as she bent on the table where she had a few papers on, still rambling about _science!_ , and couldn't help fixing them on the stunningly attractive ass she had. His interest increased when it turned out Hange seemed to be prone to give small hops of excitement every time he grunted a response to some question, making the tempting butt jiggle slightly, the almost ( _almost?_ ) too short skirt raising milimeter by millimeter, leading the white haired soldier to wonder how it would feel to give a loud smack to those firm, perfectly round cheeks. He also noticed blood had stopped flowing to his brain to focus in his... nether zones.

"...ntrol. Are you listening Nikolai?"

"Hmmah?" _Great, Nikolai_ "Huh." _Stellar, i must say._ "Sorry, i was... uh... thinking."

Hange straightened, to Niko's disappointment, and turned to face him. "Well, i was speaking about having experiments to test factors as your self control, given your... eager likeness to jump towards any kind of conflict, and... oh, you have an erection." She pointed, looking quite casually at his crotch. He didn't answer, taken by surprise by her bluntness. "Good." she stated, smiling.

"Good?" he repeated, blinking.

"Yes." Hange answered, closing the distance between them and leaning to look at him right in the eye. "Good." she whispered.

Before he could move slender, skilled fingers moved to rub and press around the bulge in his pants. Nikolai took a deep breath, not breaking eye contact with Zoe as his hips rocked slightly forward, seeking her touch. She pulled her hand away, raising a finger in warning.

"Nuh uh!" she sang "No moving!" as he eyed her, irritated, she explained "This will be our first experiment, concerning self control... and stamina. Stay still." He rolled his eyes and snorted his acceptance.

Returning to her task _at hand_ , Zoe proceeded to slowly work on the zipper of his pants, barely caressing the fabric as she did. Carefully, she slid her fingers inside and cupped his balls with a playful touch, making him groan slightly as her hand moved around, the scientist's eyes widening as she began to measure the throbbing bulge. Hange let out a low whistle.

"Well, well. You may have the biggest pack around here, Cadet Nikolai." she whispered, rubbing inside his trousers with a bit more force than necessary, earning a grunt and a raised eyebrow from the male.

"May?" he asked with an amused tone to the woman knelt before him.

"Levi is ten centimeters shorter than me, and five kilograms heavier. Makes you wonder where the extra weight comes from." he chuckled as the woman pushed his legs a bit more apart, pulling his underwear down and letting his half hard member flop free. Niko smiled at her soft gulping.

"Don't tell me you haven't tried to convince him to... experiment this way." she pouted at the comment.

"Levi doesn't like women. He made it quite clear when i asked him to do something similar" she answered as her fingers gripped his manhood loosely, stroking slowly from base to top. Then she removed her glasses and put them in her jacket pocket "the first time i tried to test him."

"Any... gah... quotes?" the man asked as Hange changed hands to remove her Corps jacket and put it on the couch. Her stroking fastened and she snorted.

" _Don't you dare to touch my dick, shitty four eyes, or i'll kick your ass so hard you'll have to pull your pants down to brush your teeth. Now excuse me, i have to think about hot guys to erase the picture of you pulling your pants down_!" she intoned in a mock angry voice. Nikolai's laugh was cut when she gripped him with both hands, fully erect and yearning for more. Licking her lips, Hange gave a slow, long lick along his cock before circling the tip with her mouth, closing her eyes and suckling like a baby. "More or less what he said." she finished with quick kisses on the base and harder stroking

"Who... saiddd?" Nikolai fought to talk, eyes closed and head tilted back. Damn, she was good at this.

"Levi, dummy."

"Ah, yes, i... _Oh._ " he said, eyes opening and fixed on hers again. "Wait. Levi? Likes guys?" she stopped her kissing, eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah. Why so concerned?"

"The same Levi who's gonna watch after Eren?" she nodded "The Eren who turns into a drooling, sparkling and chirping fangirl whenever Levi's name is heard?" Hange's eyebrows reached high on her forehead at the comment.

"I didn't know that." She then attained a thoughtful expression while lowering and sucking on his balls, humming and making the male gasp. "Still" Hange kept stroking him "Levi's not the kind to break the rules about fraternization, and Eren's a minor. Don't really see any danger. Ok, stand up."

Nikolai obeyed out of grogginess, not complaining as Zoe pushed him against a wall, grinning hungrily. "Now, big boy, the rules are still applying. No hands, got it?"

"Mhm."

Loosening her hair, the brunette stood against him, his hard member clasped between her thighs, the fabric rustling against his hot skin. Hange put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a feverish kiss, moaning as he anxiously entangled his tongue with hers. She began to buck her hips, not easing the pressureher legs put on his cock, nibbling on his collarbone as the heat coming from him began to take effect on her lower zone, between her thighs and against her asshole, feeling the moist coat her underwear as the long member rubbed her through the fabric. Nikolai suddenly leant forward and started biting on her shirt, confusing her. To Hange's surprise, he smiled as his teeth finally undid the highest button.

"You just said no hands" he whispered, kissing along her neck before renewing his assault. Zoe didn't reply as he got button after button up to the middle section while she stopped frotting against him and instead used a hand to rub hard on his glans, coating her fingers in precum. Lifting her bra, she gave him access to her hardened nipples, Niko licking and sucking on them as his hips rocked slightly against her hand, her fingers clenching slightly at his efforts. Hange's other hand held him firmly against her breasts, enjoying the attention for a while before speaking.

"Well stud, i guess the self control part is over. Let's proceed to... wow!" He didn't let her finish before his hands grabbed her ass and lifted her, taking her to the desk. Once there, Nikolai turned her around and bent her on the wooden surface. Two hands fumbled with her uniform pants, finally pulling them down harshly and throwing them away. The male leaned against her back, his hot rod rubbing aginst her ass. His fingers grasped her chin, Nikolai's lips brushing her ear as he whispered.

"This is the stamina test, right?" Hange swallowed and nodded. Grinning savagely, Niko pushed her down with both hands before reaching for her hair and giving an experimental tug. Hange's body trembled slightly against him, she liked it. The male began pushing against her womanhood, feeling the heat and tightness as his member buried bit by bit; Zoe shutting her lips tight to avoid any loud noises. Nikolai waited until all of his cock was inside her to pull on her hair, Hange's head rising with a low moan as he pulled out and smashed against her. Her hand shot upwards to cover her mouth while he just rammed over and over again, rocking her to her tiptoes with every thrust for about ten minutes.

Nikolai straightened, pulling Hange along for a feverish, violent kiss as he fucked her standing, Zoe's hands on the desk, every pump sending a jolt through her spine. Hange had climaxed amidst the thrusts, her insides clenching around him but he didn't seem to care, pushing her on her belly once again and ramming one, two, three times before pulling out and spraying her ass and back with cum. Panting, Niko turned her around, leering at her flushed face before leaning slowly, his tongue conquering hers as his cock brushed against her entrance. Not breaking the kiss, he pushed onwards, Hange moaning in his mouth weakly. Her legs rose and locked behind him, holding him in place. He began moving, rocking his hips as much as possible within Zoe's thighs, taking a regular pace. When he tried to push himself a bit away, however, Hange susprised him by holding tight with her arms as well, moaning cutely on his ear as he kept pumping. Niko began to fasten his rythm, noting how her breath became ragged and irregular, until he slammed hard and she held even tighter around him, her nails clawing on his jacket as she bit hard on his exposed neck.

Her grip loosened and Nikolai pulled out. Swiping the sweat on his forehead, he grinned mischievously while rising both of her legs and holding them with an arm. His other hand began to finger her butthole, earning a slight yelp from the woman. After a bit of stretching, he put his cock in postition, prodding slowly but without a stop; once the head of his member was inside of her ass, he pushed and buried to the hilt. The squad leader panted, her hands gripping the desk's border so tightly her knuckles were white. Satisfied, Niko spread her legs as much as he could, savoring the sight of Hange with her eyes unfocused, a thin line of drool running from the corner of her mouth. He moved back and forth, causing her to throw her head back and moan as he kept thrusting. His hand held her nape and brought her face to face for a quick kiss before his increasing ramming threw her into oblivion.

He came three times inside of her in about an hour. Needless to say Hange was in no conditions to move, snoring lightly beside him on the couch. In that moment, her eyes pryed open slowly, trying to recognize the place. It wasn't until she saw Nikolai sitting at her side that the woman relaxed, adjusting her position to ease the burden on her sore rear.

"How long... *yawn* was i out?" He smirked at her sleepy gaze.

"Like fifteen minutes. I put your clothes back on." He pointed. "Also, this guy Mike came some minutes ago to say we'll be spending the night here and leave for HQ tomorrow morning."

"Great. I don't feel like riding a horse right now. Or until next week, but whatever. Good thing he came after our... test." she sighed and looked at the roof. "By the way, i couldn't take your time, which means the experiment is inconclusive. We'll need to repeat it. If possible, on a bed. And with a shower afterwards." Hange closed her eyes, ignoring his snort. "I'm taking a nap now."

Nikolai shook his head, smiling softly while caressing the drowsy squad leader's cheek. Of course, he wouldn't tell her not to retry this test of hers.

"Or that Mike actually came to check on us mid-assfucking, but _you_ didn't notice because i had you on the couch face down." he thought as he stood and left the room.

End of Chapter

Brrrooo this chapter took me a while! Anyways, i want to tell you guys i'll be making another story separated from this, with the same setting, but only lemons. This is mainly because i was intending to leave Niko as only a murderous lecherous prick, but when i sat to give him a bit of background things... got out of control, and i even ended changing the overall story. Mind you, the "counterattack" chapters weren't supposed to exist, and you'll see more of this in the alter story "Bastard Days". Yep, i'll write a canon divergent story of my already canon divergent story. It's amusingly strange. Or strangely amusing, i don't know. In case it's against the rules, i'll post somewhere else. Of course, there will be smut here too from time to time.


	11. Chapter 11: Historia

Niko 11. Never thought it would get this far... with so much delay. Sorry u.u

Chapter Eleven: Bedtime stories with Mike. Krista/Historia.

"I must say, you're different from what i expected."

Nikolai turned to face the Mike as they prepared to head towards HQ after their excercises with 3DMG. Erwin had asked the man to take him along with other veterans and gauge his skill as both a lone fighter and part of a team. Two tests. Two successes.

"What do you mean different? Younger?" he asked, taking a sip of his waterskin. The rest of the team had left for the castle, while he and Mike kept practising a while longer. The older crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Not really. I mean, you were just a cadet, and their average age is below twenty, so... no. I'm talking about you in general." he raised an eyebrow at the comment"I thought you'd be more like Levi."

"Do you mean angrier, cleaner or shorter?" He said smugly. Zacharius managed not to choke on his water, sputtering a bit as he laughed loudly.

"Don't let Levi hear that if you want to live enough to go outside." Said the veteran scout, regaining his composture.

"Then what is it?" he asked innocently.

"Well, i thought you'd be more of a loner. No, not that kind of loner." he cleared when the younger frowned. "I mean that i didn't expect you to work so well in a team. I didn't think you'd be like that."

"And you're right, i'm not." he said, shrugging "To me, teamwork is like babysitting with more chances of death. I'm not wise enough to lead, yet i don't like to wait for or follow orders either. But..."

"But?" Mike stood under the tree, next to where Nikolai sat.

"Not liking to be in a team is a fact. Not doing it is a luxury; and i can't really afford many of those right now." he looked at Mike, noticing his sharp look "Whom did you ask about me?"

"It's a long list... pretty much everyone who had some sort of contact with you during Trost. Your team members praised your skill as a leader, since how you basically made it easier for them to face titans." He quickly looked at him to catch his expression, but his face remained neutral "Other cadets who survived the attack told stories of you killing titans with your bare hands or something" This time he snorted slightly, and patted the handle of his ever present blades, now on the ground at his side "Yeah, some remembered you had those. Where...?"

"Anyone else?" He interrupted abruptly.

"Huh... well" Mike narrowed his eyes slightly "Erwin's main reason to enlist you so quickly was the report of the Garrison force that guarded Eren... Ian's and Rico's report, specifically."

"What did sh... they say?" The man sensed a bit of interest on his otherwise flat tone "About me."

"Ian praised you to no end; he said your decision to put your goal before anything else made you an excellent candidate for the Corps, all coupled with amazing survival and combat skills; and he's not someone to compliment just because, i've known him for years. Rico said you were a very, very skillful mad bastard." he chuckled and nodded "Is it true that you... jumped into a titan's mouth?"

"I _swung_ into a titan's mouth. It's different. I just thought i could kill it from the inside and make it fall over the one behind. And it worked, mind you."

"And the tales of you being in the recovery mission? Five years ago?" Nikolai nodded again. Zacharius's eyes widened. "Now i fully understand Hange's interest in you. How did you... survive that?" Nikolai sighed slightly, sipping again and drying his lips with his sleeve.

"At first it seemed cheese... well, for me. I knew their weak spot already" he didn't look at Mike; otherwise he'd have seen the surprise in his look "so i got to kill a few, specially since they were busy munching on my companions." The blonde's expression hardened at the image "But it soon became too dangerous. Our numbers decreased fast. In less than an hour, we were a couple dozens from a group of nearly two thousands. So i left for a nearby forest, and hid on top of the trees, waiting for the night. Then i noticed most went comatose, so i added a few more to my body count." he seemed to age for a moment, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The older man put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for asking. It's just..."

"Before the sun appeared" Nikolai continued, not opening his eyes "I realized i had to leave. But there were no forests or houses in for-fucking-ever, so i had to hide somewhere else during the day. I hid among the dead."

Mike wasn't prepared for that "God..."

"Don't tangle God in this. He has enough messes to deal with" he whispered, opening his eyes and smirking bitterly.

"But where did you find... such amount of... cover? Titans leave almost no bodies to hide among... "

"But they puke." the white haired man whispered.

"Yes, but..." Mike suddenly stiffened, cold sweat running down his spine. "No. You didn't."

"From dawn to dusk. Hours inside the hot, wet, putrid slime balls. Moving a lot and killing a little under the stars, until i reached another group retreating to the wall." He stood up as well, gazing at the treetops. "I wouldn't have survived long enough otherwise."

"But how did you manage to...?" Niko shook his head.

"Those who survive in situations that hellish, twat twisted, that... horrifying are the ones brave... or crazy enough to jump in the darkest pits, and strong enough to crawl back into the light knowing they'll find another hell and stand to fight another battle. I was. Still am. The dead weren't going to complain. And those i guided among the forests we found survived because i survived to find them and lead them." He shrugged and looked at Zacharius. "I did what i thought necessary. No more. And definitely no less." He began to walk towards the horses. "Let's go Mike. Enough bedtime stories for today."

 _Later at HQ._

Krista walked swiftly, with short steps, moving with some kind of innocent grace on her way to the warehouse located in the back of the castle. She didn't seem to notice the looks from some of the newest -and not so newest- members from the Corps that lingered on her cute face, her long hair, her slim back... and a bit lower. Huffing slightly she finally reached the big building, looking around before walking as silently as she could behind the tall piles of crates where their equipment and rations where stashed, her mind focused on catching any sound.

Suddenly, a wet noise caught her attention. Bit by bit she got close to her destination, noticing grunts and muffled moans the nearer she got. Gulping every few steps, her heart racing with excitement, she cautiously poked around some boxes till she saw them.

Nikolai had Mina laying on her belly on some wooden boxes, gripping tightly on her waist while she covered her mouth with both hands, trying to mute the horny sounds that came from her throat with every thrust he made. Niko slapped her butt soundly, making the flushed brunette squeal and tremble. A few meters away, Krista panted softly.

"What is it, Mina?" he whispered, yet loud enough the petite blonde heard him "Do you like having your pussy fucked?"

Carolina bent on the boxes, her eyes shut tight as she fought to control the moans he got from her as his rod went in and out of her, her insides tightening around the intruder the closer her orgasm was. Nikolai suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder, lifting her to speak right on her ear.

"I made you a question, dear." He pulled out and smashed against her. "Do you like it when i fuck you?" Shaking, she took both hands away and tried to speak.

"Ye-yeah i... like... like it a lo.." she was silenced when he turned her face to kiss her. Niko held her against his body, Mina grinding her hips lustfully, her eyes half-closed. The male pulled back and slammed against her, not breaking the kiss; she shook, moaning in his mouth as he pumped again, a hand holding her head in place while the other went down and pinched her clitoris, never stopping his strong thrusts until Krista heard her squeal louder than before. Her blue eyes drinked the image of the other girl slowly falling forward, held by his arms, before he pulled out and began stroking. For a minute, all she heard was the slick sound of his hand running on his member whilst Mina breathed deeply, spent. A grunt from Nikolai was all the sound he made when he shot spurt after spurt on her ass and thighs. Unceremoniusly, he pulled her panties back in place. Carolina stood up groggilly, pulling her pants up.

"I want you to go back like that." He said, earning a lazy nod from her "If anyone asks, i'm somewhere else, got it? Now go."

The brunnette walked towards the exit, wobbling a bit. Krista waited until she left to go to where he stood, busy putting his dick back in his pants, still undone. She planted firmly in front of Nikolai, crossing her arms with a stern expression on her cute features.

"What was that?" she asked aggressively "Do you have any idea how many people could have found you?"

"Why's that your bussiness?" he asked, belt unbuckled and a sly smile on his face.

"Don't you play dumb! You know exactly what i mean! I don't need to hear about you having a girlfriend!" she took a step towards him, standing a few centimetres from the man between his legs. "Specially since it's been a while since you had time for ME!" she finished in a slightly offended tone as she straddled on his lap. "And i hope you really, really make up for being so mean!"

Chuckling deeply, Nikolai let the blonde grab his head and tilt it a bit, closing his eyes to the feeling of her soft lips pecking on his. Krista hummed, nibbling on his liwer lip as her small hands roamed on his chest and abs. She stopped kissing and gave a long lick on his neck, sniffing the scent of sex from his previous encounter. With unsuspected strength, Lenz pushed him on his back, enjoying being on top, bending and biting his nipple until he grunted and gave a tug on her hair. Relenting, she fixed her blue orbs on his grey eyes. He smiled.

"So you're in the mood to make... _Historia,_ my beauty?" he said teasingly. The blonde huffed and sat straight, putting her weight right on his crotch.

"Don't tease me like that." She warned, slowly grinding back and forth while undoing her buttons and opening her shirt. His hand reached for a breast under her light bra, pinching and stroking until her pink nipples were hard.

"Should i tease you like this?" he whispered at her soft panting, Krista throwing her head back and humming as Niko straightened and began to suckle on her tits. "Naughty, very naughty from you."

"Guess you'll have to punish me" her voice was silk as her thin fingers searched within his underwear, pressing slightly around his manhood, feeling it throb and swell made Lenz feel a wave of lust. "Put it in me until i scream."

Grinning, Nikolai sat and watched as the petite blonde got naked except for her shirt. Krista was one of his greatest findings among the recruits, if not _the_ greatest. When she knelt between his legs he gently caressed her cheek, the girl leaning on his touch. His finger traced her thin, soft lips, Lenz sucking on the tip lightly, her eyes closed. With a satisfied grunt, Niko pulled his junk out of his pants, stroking his half hard member against her flushed face. Krista opened her mouth wide and let her tongue out, tasting him as he brushed his manhood on her. After some moments of this, the blonde stood up, grabbing his now hard cock and stroking as she leaned for a strangely chaste kiss. When they separated, he chuckled at her soft blushing.

"Are you that weak to kisses?" he teased before planting a soft peck on her lips. Suddenly, Nikolai grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her past him, making her land on the boxes a bit roughly. Not giving her a chance to recover, the man turned her, spreading her legs widely, his member laying against her pussy. Krista's eyes bulged at the sight, licking her lips in anticipation.

Nikolai placed his tip against her wet entrance and both hands under her butt, pushing forward relentlessly, Lenz scratching the wooden box as his cock reached deeper and deeper, not taking her eyes away from his. When he was in to the hilt, he began grinding on her, making the girl tilt her head back, eyes closed in a hearty moan. Smirking, Niko licked her neck slowly, stopping to suck hard on her throat while pulling half way out in a slow pace and slamming against her brutally. Her tiny hands went immediately to his shoulders, nails digging on his shirt and Krista letting out a cute snarl of pleasure and pain. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, quickly entangling with his in a feverish kiss.

Not breaking the kiss, the grey eyed male lifted the small blonde, standing while buried inside her tight vagina. With a chuckle, he rocked his hips back and forth, each thrust earning a moan from her, from...

" _Historia..._ " he whispered when they separated, gasping for air. She gave a short, low pant hearing him call her name, her true name. Nobody else did. Nobody else knew.

"Say it again." she pleaded, kissing along his jaw with devotion.

"Historia, my sweet, pretty slut" he whispered, leaning to bite her earlobe. The blonde's hug on his shoulder tightened, as her grip on his member did. "My very favourite little doll, my golden bitch" he intoned, every word remarked with a strong pump inside her. A finger reached inside her asshole, probing the tight entrance. She grunted -he almost didn't believe she could- when he quickened his rythm, knowing he'd beed there too long already, but not before teasing a bit more.

"What a bad girl you are, Historia" he said, making her look at him with lustful eyes, light years away from her usual peaceful and attentive gaze "or have you forgotten about your girlfriend?" she snorted in answer, biting on his neck before speaking.

"Don't you... ah... play the guilt card on me, Nikol... gah" he suddenly leaned forward, catching her hard nipple between his teeth "Don't think i don't know you've been fucking around with her... i... shit... i saw you chocking her with cock in the stables yestarday, you asshole"

"Jealous?" he teased, only to receive a harder bite on his neck "Ok, that's it!"

Putting her down on the boxes, Nikolai pulled out and held both of her legs, spreading her as much as he could before entering with a single, powerful thrust. Historia barely managed to cover her mouth to avoid a scream from the sudden impaling as Nikolai began to ravish her, making slick sounds every time he pumped into her, shoving himself in like battery ram, fucking her with abandon. Reiss gritted her teeth, clawing at the wooden box as her climax neared, feeling his tip reach at the entrance of her womb.

"D-d-o it!" she babbled "Fu-u-uck me deeper! Fucking im-p-r... cum inside me! I'm y-yours!"

"Then fucking take it all you whore!" he said pushing in with all his might. Her walls clenched around his flesh as she orgasmed, yet Niko managed to pull out before the first jet of thick semen came out, landing on her toned abs. Breathing heavily, he let it all out on her labia and her thighs, watching her small chest go up and down as she came back from her bliss. Smearing her fingers in his cum, Historia sat up, licking the strands clean with pleased humming. Then she layed on her belly, looking at him expectantly. With a soft smile, he stepped forward and watched as she diligently licked him clean, finishing with a kiss on his tip, earning a chuckle.

"Damn. You really wanted this, didn't you?"

"What do you think?" she replied as she finished putting her clothes on. Shaking his head, he turned to leave. Her voice reached him a few meters from the warehouse gate.

"I meant it."

"Meant what?" he said, turning to face the blonde. Krista... Historia was looking at nothing, but her eyes suddenly went after his own.

"What i said when you... when we where at it. I really meant it."

"So did i." he said, grinning like a wolf before turning and leaving

 _Meanwhile..._

Mike finally saw the new recruit exit the warehouse from his post in the window. He sighed slightly when he looked at his commander.

"Well Mike, what do you say of our new acquisition?" Smith's tone was calm, but Zacharius felt that faint note of mischief in his voice, something that still managed to unnerve him despite his years at the Corps.

"He's quite possibly another Levi." he said in a flat voice "His skill and precision are perfect, his instinct is sharp. And while he works fine as part of a team, i have the feeling he'd be best left alone, after a few expeditions of course."

"Indeed. Hanji's reports on him indicate pretty much the same." Mike smiled wrily remembering the scene at the court building. "But what do you think of _him_?" he said then, in a harder tone. Mike's smile vanished as he looked again at the warehouse, which Lenz was now leaving.

"I think he smells like trouble."

End of chapter

I know. I KNOW. I took too long. So i'll make it short: here in the south, summer hits HARD. And heat and i do not really connect well. Damn, there are days in which i think i should be given a medal just for breathing. But anyways; i'll try and publish a few more chapters on this and the other story. Don't expect much. Fuckin heat.


	12. Chapter 12: The Expedition

Niko 12. Seriously, this has come further than expected.

Episode 12: The expedition.

The vast space between wall Maria and wall Rose, once land of humans, was now a new death zone for the Survey Corps; all the more depressing knowing that they weren't advancing in the fight against the titans but simply struggling to recover what was once theirs. Yet they continued to stand and challenge all odds; to face the threat the mindless creatures posed, fighting to their last breath in every expedition. And today, their goal was more important than ever with the addition of Eren Jaeger's mysterious titan power; for the first time some of the recruits, new ones and some veterans alike, felt that they had finally found a purpose other than a slow and agonic struggle against the beasts.

Nikolai wasn't among those people. His mind as focused on protecting Eren's ass first and on the titan chasing them second.

 _Well, chasing Eren at least._

The young man glanced backwards with keen interest, eyes fixed on the gigantic creature running after the group. It -she, the white haired soldier corrected himself- appeared suddenly a short while after Levi's squad -with both Eren and Nikolai as recently added members- entered the forest following the slaughter of the right wing of the formation. Levi told everyone to prepare when suddenly a female-looking titan appeared out of nowhere and began racing in a straight line towards them. Nikolai couldn't help being... Nikolai.

_Look at those huge tits!

_Nikolai!

_Don't worry Petra, your tits are still better.

_ _NIKOLAI!_

He laughed at the offended tone of the woman, feeling the wind against his face as they spurred their steeds deeper into the dense forest.

_Those are some big trees.

_Big ass trees. -Levi agreed- Excellent place for 3DMG use. Everyone, stay ready for combat just in case. Eren, don't fall behind.

In that moment a group of scouts attacked the titan from all directions. Not slowing down the creature slammed against a tree, transforming an unfortunate soldier in a red stain; her hand grabbed another mid-flight and crushed her like a grape. The third soldier tried to surround her, only to have his wire snatched and body smashed against the ground. The last two tried to attack from opposite sides. The first one hooked on her left leg, the second on her right shoulder. The titan made a sole, fluid spin without stopping the run and sent the scouts flying; one crashed against a tree, the sound of broken bones reaching the squad ahead; the other landed in front of her and was stomped in her race.

_Captain! -Eren shouted in horror and anger- She is getting close! What do we do?!

_Captain Levi, your orders! -Oluo's voice trembled slightly, and Niko couldn't decide if it was fear, rage, or most likely both- Let's take that bitch down, she's taken too many of us down!

_All ready Captain! -Eld shouted- At your command!

Jaeger was at the expectative, knowing this was the elite squad, the most famous and successful titan-killing veterans in the Survey Corps. But Levi just kept riding, ignoring the calls of his subordinates and their pleas to fight.

_Listen everyone! -he said calmly; despite not rising his voice, it cut through the noise of the horses and the titan's closing steps- This squad's mission is not fighting _that thing._ It's protecting _him._ No matter the cost. No matter the circumstances. Eren is our priority. His safety is our priority. Understood?

The group fell silent, not daring to challenge his authority. Levi glanced at them, then at the now closer titan.

_Nikolai! -he barked. Said scout looked at him. Unlike the rest, he seemed almost relaxed in his place at the back of the group, not taking part in the argument, as if he wasn't part of the expedition in the first place.

_Yeah?

_The titan is closing in. Can you give us some time? Or will you need help?

The rest couldn't help a confused look towards them. Why was Levi asking the newest recruit to handle the titan by himself? Even when his record was astonishing, that thing had killed a whole squad in seconds; what chance could he have? To their surprise, he smiled and nodded.

_No problem. I'll see what i can do.

Readying his blades he stood on his horse and turned to face her, the one that killed so many in her wake. He jumped to her right and hooked to a tree, launching himself towards it; he planted his feet firmly and somersaulted as her hand landed where he hit the tree's surface a second before. Shooting the hooks again he pierced her left leg and spinned, slicing behind the knees and cutting the tendons. The female titan limped forward and fell on all fours.

Taking his time, he used his gear to reach higher as he circled around her. When he swung past her again he saw her hand covered her nape. She was _really_ thinking.

_Clever girl -he muttered as his circling motion ended with him standing on the tree's side facing the road. Levi's squad was now further ahead, so they could...

Without warning the titan leapt not forward, but upwards, right in his direction. Nikolai barely had time to jump and avoid her hand, landing on her right shoulder, jumping to her nape as her left hand swatted at him.

 _She's open to attack. She had one chance to get me..._

His thoughts were cut by the sound of metal against a hard surface the flesh now covered in some kind of... crystal. Knowing it would likely be impossible to penetrate, he focused on dodging her hand once more before jumping down and swinging toward the trees. When he looked back, she was again rushing towards the others.

 _She wants me dead, she knows i'm a threat. But not big enough to cut the chase._

Knowing this, Niko lunged forward, racing the giantess as fast as possible, his better maneuverability giving him some advantage. His horse was now running far from the group, to their right amidst the trees. If he wanted to get on it, he had to cross the road. Smiling fiercely, he readied his blades and emerged a few meters in front of her, quickly throwing his blades towards her face. She lifted an arm and both swords stabbed in her flesh; when she put the arm down, he was nowhere to be seen but the sound of his gear told her he had crossed the road and planned to come from her right side, about thirty meters forward.

Eren looked anxiously for his squadmate, fearing that the titan would kill him next time he attacked. The sounds of the grappling hooks shooting and reeling neared from amidst a thick lot of trees. Suddenly, a green blur flew towards the titan's face... and was quickly crushed by her hand. Eren felt his heart stop.

_NIKOLAI!

_Eren! -Petra shouted at him- Don't look back, we must...!

She went silent; her eyes had to be deceiving her. Nikolai lunged forward from behind a tree, stepping on the still extended arm. He rushed towards the giantess's elbow and in a single, powerful jump, he covered the distance to her face; the once cold stare of the creature replaced by a surprised look before the blades sunk into her eyes. Jumping back and whistling, Niko swung until he reached his horse that had come close to the squad and softly landed on its back, not bothering to look at the titan standing still.

_I expect that to give us some time now.

_N-Nikolai! How... i thought she... I saw you... -Jaeger couldn't articulate a coherent phrase.

_That was my cloak, dumbass. -Niko replied tiredly. Only then the boy noticed he didn't have it- I took it off, made a ball and tossed it a couple seconds before lunging. I expected her to fall for it. And damn i'm grateful she did.

_But how did you know she would?

_I didn't. But she seems to... -he doubted- recognize me as a threat. I thought she'd tak the first chance i gave her to kill me quickly. My cloak incited that instincitve response; my sudden apparition would stagger her momentarily.

His friend looked at him curiously. Niko looked... unfocused.

_Are you okay? You look...

_I'm fine. -he cut him, brushing the sweat from his eyes- I'm fine. Now shut up, here she comes. We're almost there.

_Where? Do you know were... we...

Eren's voice died when they passed the next bunch of trees flanking the road... and spotted the special cannons from the Corps. He didn't need to ask what they were for: a few moments later, the Female Titan had turned into a gian pincushion.

_Switch to 3DMG and keep moving; stay with Eren out of sight and take care of my horse. -Levi instructed the squad before turning to the grey eyed man- Nikolai, come with me. Refill and replace your blades.

Some minutes later, Nikolai stood by Erwin's side, looking as Levi and Mike tried to cut the titan's hands. As he suspected, the crystal was unbreakable; however, his mind still lingered to that single question that had decided his place in the Corps.

 _Nikolai stood behind some members of the Legion, watching Hange whine and cry over her dead titans. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet Smith's emotionless gaze._

 __What do you see? Who do you think is the enemy?_

 _The grey eyed soldier blinked and looked momentarily at the steaming bones, then at Eren a few meters in front of him. His mouth twitched in a bitter smile._

 __They were never outside... were they?_

 _That same afternoon, he was summoned at Erwin's office; there he was met by the Commander, Levi, Hange and a small handful of senior members of the Corps. The tall man in charge of the Scouting Legion stood from his chair and walked until he stood only a few centimetres from Niko, a stern look in his face._

 __If you decide to stay, know that you are meant to keep this as an absolute secret. No one can hear a word from what we discuss here. You'll be required to obey without doubts or complaints; if you're told to die, you'll do so. Otherwise, turn around and don't come back._

 _He didn't move. Instead, he looked at the tall man in the eye._

 __If you tell me to die Erwin, i will. But fuck me if don't make them go through hell to take me down._

 _The Commander smiled at his declaration._

 __Fine then. Take a seat._

Niko's thoughts were cut by the titan's roar; not a shout of anger, or a scream of pain: it was a sound of raw power that shook everyone, like a...

_A calling... -the young soldier muttered. In a moment, he had his blades out- Everyone, prepare for combat! They'll be here any moment!

Not long after his warning, the ground began to tremble as titan after titan poured from beyond the trees covering their sight, but instead of trying to catch the Survey members, they ran directly to the Female Titan ignoring any and all attempts to distract them. Nikolai suddenly realized she was trying to escape when the mindless creatures began biting on her flesh, steam obscuring his sight. Hearing Erwin's order to retreat, he stood on a high branch, looking for any sign of movement until his eye caught sight of a flare going up to the sky near the zone where the rest of Levi's Squad was watching after Eren. He also saw Ackerman going after one of the supply charts.

 _But if Levi's going to reload then who..._

A moment later he was speeding his way towards the flare ignoring all calls from the rest of the Corps. His instinct told him there would be trouble for Eren and his companions; and he had learnt to trust his gut long ago.

Ahead in the forest the sounds of battle filled the air. Eld, Oruo and Petra fought against the reappeared Female Titan after whoever was in there ambushed them as a member of the Legion and murdered Gunter; the following flash revealing the monstrosity chasing after them. But despite losing one of their group the trio showed why they were the elite squad, a fast counterattack led by Eld taking both of her eyes and forcing the creature to lay back against a tree, then attacking the muscles in her arms to force her to uncover her neck for Eld to attack.

And the hell broke loose. Without warning the titan threw a bite towards Eld; the man couldn't even process what happened when she torn his body in two and spit the upper half in the ground. Petra let out a scream of terror when she fixed her only eye on her.

 _How? -_ she thought in shock, fear numbing her capacity to think- _How could she heal so quickly? How could she focus on one eye?_

_PETRA! -Oruo's howl cut clearly in the air- YOU MUST REGAIN CONTROL! PETRA DO IT NOW!

Then the titan leapt, covering the distance between her and the terrified woman. Eren saw the gigantic foot reaching for her squadmate, unable to do anything to help, unable to look away. He heard two sounds, the crushing of the titan's sole against the tree... and the clashing of bodies when Nikolai swung at full speed against Ral, crashing and pushing her out of the way. His relief and surprise lasted only a moment until Oruo attacked; only for his blades to break against her hardened nape and have a brutal air kick launch him away.

Nikolai managed to land and roll swiftly, standing on his feet in a blink. He didn't need to see Petra to know how bad she felt; the noise in the collision told him he had probably broken a bone or two in her left arm, and her whimper told him she was barely conscious from the landing. He didn't want to check his own gear, but he believed it could still work. He turned instead, looking at the one guilty of so many deaths with a sad look in his eyes. _How could i be so blind... how could i be so slow._

Eren felt rage taking control of his whole being. Rage and guilt: it was his fault, because of his weakness. He was to blame, because of his wish to believe in his friends' strength and now they were dead, or in mortal danger. Oruo, Eld, Gunter, everyone in the support squads who fought to give them time. They died because of him. They died because it... _she_ killed them like they were bugs. And now he was going to kill her. His eyes barely saw Niko standing in front of her, lips moving. He couldn't make a word of it between his anger and the tears welling up in his eyes. All he could see, as he bit his hand, was one thing.

 _SHE HAS TO DIE!_

End of chapter.

Mother of cliffhangers, this one was hard to write. I almost let Petra die... but then a said meh, screw it.


	13. Chapter 13: Cornered

I was almost giving up on this. But screw it, here we go.

Chapter 13: Cornered.

A roar of pure fury cut through the forest, Eren's titan rising amidst the steam of his shifting. The massive body lunged forward, with the intention of killing the Female Titan driving every punch; the other quickly retrated to make distance between herself and the enraged shifter. Eren's fist hit a tree, a blast of steam followed by chunks of wood before the trunk bent, falling with a crashing noise. Jaeger's wrath was unrelenting, his attack unpaused; yet Nikolai could see him falling soon.

 _He's being careless, he's dominated by his anger. She's not, and even right now when she can do nothing but retreat she'll find an opening, sooner or later. She always does._

A faint whimper got the male's attention. Turning around he saw Petra moving weakly, trying to push herself up with one arm before collapsing against the ground, crying in pain. He crouched at her side, a finger softly moving the hair from her sweat covered forehead.

_Petra, don't move -he ordered with a flat voice. She cried softly, still trying to get up- I said don't move! Your left arm is broken, and some other bones may be.

He took his jacket off and began cutting it with the baldes, ingoring the sounds of battle nearby. Carefully he turned Petra on her back, his eyes scanning over and over. Both bones of her left forearm broken, as well as three ribs on that side. He looked at her apologetically while putting her hands around the injured arm.

_This is gonna fucking hurt. -he informed; Ral tried to focus her eyes on him, still dizzy.

_What do yo...? -her question turned into a scream when he realigned the bones in place, quickly tying straps of cloth to keep them still.

Whimpering, Petra felt his hands guiding her on her feet, wobbling from the pain and confusion. The woman felt something warm on her temple and realized she had a cut on her scalp. Swallowing, she held onto him to steady, blinking at the titans fighting in the background.

_What... how did this... wait, where is Oluo? And Eld? -he looked at her once briefly before shaking his head- No...

_Come. We must get up the trees. Now.

_But Eren...

_He's out of my reach now. -he answered with a shrug- My gear is too damaged too fight properly, but i hope it still works for this.

Slowly, to avoid hurting her more, he made his way up the tree. He stood there, Petra holding to him tightly with her good arm. They watched silently as the Female Titan drew Eren deeper within the forest, far from any curious eyes. Human eyes, that is.

Nikolai could still make the shapes of their bodies throwing and dodging punches, breaking trees and each other with every landed blow. Petra, unable to see, instead looking at the male next to her. Gone was the smug, smirking soldier. Instead, his features spoke of sadness, of resign. So unusual was to see him so serious that to Ral's eyes he seemed to age. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound reached them.

_Shit. -he said- Eren's down.

_Did she... did she...?

_Kill him? No -he said, focusing his gaze- She's taking him away. There's nothing we can... wait.

_What? -Petra, despite being on a not so wide branch, tried to stand on her tiptoes to see what cuaght his attention, only for Niko to held her in place.

_Listen.

The sound of the titan's footsteps neared them. For a second, Ral thought she was coming back to kill them. But in that moment, another sound was heard; the sound of 3DMG chasing after her. And then she appeared, enormous and steaming from the wounds and after her both Ackermans. Suddenly she spun, a punch thrown in Levi's direction. Petra gasped and Nikolai whistled as he proceeded to spin like mad all over her arm, slicing muscles and tendons until he jumped forward and stabbed both eyes, making her stumble backwards.

_YES! -Petra shouted, ignoring the pain in her arm- Captain Levi will kill her! He will kill her!

Completely focused on his prey, Levi continued to attack relentlessly, cutting and slicing all over her exposed zones even as she fell on her ass, back against a tree. His blades worked on her shoulders until her arm gave up, unable to cover her nape any longer. Then...

_NO! MIKASA!

Nikolai's shout caught Petra off guard, almost making her fall from the tree by the shock. She blinked and searched for said asian, to see her about to attack the helpless titan; why would Nikolai warn her? Did he still want her alive?

But before she could think a reasonable excuse, the creature's arm lifted. Mikasa was about to crash against it when Levi came fast as a bullet and pushed her out of the way; his momentary grimace seen only by the grey eyes of the soldier in the branch. In a blink, he lunged forward and took Eren from the limp jaws, leading his sister away and pointing her to the two on the tree. When she came to them, Nikolai helped Petra put her arm around her neck.

_My gear won't be enough to carry us both; in any case, i might still make it on foot.

His eyes went to the titan laying down, and he froze when he saw them.

The tears. She was crying. Nikolai inhaled sharply through his teeth, fists clenching.

 _Damn, no. Not Again. Not... Again!_

They made their way through the forest with Niko falling behind, his gear leaking gas with every use. He had to run the last hundred meters to the charts, where he sat beside the crying Petra. He said nothing until Eren woke up, looking confused at them.

_Wha-what happened? Where's the female titan?

_She's gone, and we lost a lot of people -said the male, looking around. He couldn't look Jaeger in the eye.

It wasn't until night, when Erwin and his surviving superior officers returned from the capital that Niko finally met the rest. He'd been alone all the time, doing whatever he could to keep his mind from what he'd learnt that day; to keep himself from going insane with rage. Sharpening his gear blades, checking said gear to be sure it was working normally once more. Physical training and a cold shower. He went through his few manuals once and again, until the words became nothing but a blur to his fevered eyes. When someone knocked, his hand went to his personal blade next to him; for a few moments, he'd actually forgotten where he was. He gave a tired sigh.

_Come in.

Mike's head poked from the door. The man sniffed the air, and he felt a chill down his spine: Nikolai smelled like a caged animal.

_Erwin's calling for a meeting. Arlert has an idea of who...

_I know who it was.

The older male's eyebrows shot upwards, eyes widening in surprise before he regained his composture.

_Another reason for you to come.

He found himself then sitting in front of Armin and Mikasa and at Eren's side. The green eyed boy looked between his friends and his Commander.

_What's going on, Commander? Why...?

_It's Annie.

Eren looked at Niko with confused eyes, missing Mikasa's and Armin's widening orbs.

_What?

_The shifter who attacked us. It's Annie. Am i right Armin? -he said, and the blonde nodded.

_We... we think she might be the one...

_Wait, what? -Eren looked at everyone incredulously- You can't be serious! She's in the MP, how could she... what evidence do you have?

Arlert looked aside, as if ashamed of his thoughts but Mikasa beat him in speaking.

_She looked like Annie. -the girl said, and Niko snorted despite himself.

_Oh, come on!

_It's not only that, Eren! She... i know it sounds crazy, but the day our gear was checked, after the captured titans were killed... the gear she presented wasn't hers. It was Marco's. -Eren's eyes opened wide- I know it well, and i know it was his. We worked on it a lot together and it had the same marks and hits.

Jaeger was about to object when Niko's hand on his shoulder got his attention.

_Eren. You fought her. Do you remember her techniques?

_I... my memories are a bit blurry...

_Mine are not. Her fighting style was the same. And some of her moves... were mine. The ones i taught her and only her. And also... -he fell silent.

_What?

_When i surprised her, with the cloak thing... her eyes, her look. I know it sounds stupid, but that look... it was the same she gave me when i managed to truly surprise her in our... sparring sessions. It is her, Eren. I know it pains you to recognize it, but you must. She is the one who led the titans to our formation. She is one of the ones who attacked Wall Maria.

_But... why would she...?

_We can only guess...

 _You can only guess_.

_...what she is after.

 _What THEY are after._

Eren still seemed unsure. He didn't want to believe it, that one of his former comrades, someone he'd gotten closer, who'd been like a mentor to him, was the enemy. The one ho took the life of his friends back in that cursed forest. One of them, who had killed his...

_There's still... a chance we may be wrong. That she may be innocent. -Niko added in a tired voice.

 _I wonder who am i actually trying to fool._

_But until we see if she's or not, you must regard her as an enemy.

_I still just don't...

_GODDAMNIT EREN! -he shouted, slamming both fists on the table.

Arlert and Jaeger jumped on their seats. The rest looked at Nikolai with surprise, having never expected such outburst. He blinked in surprise, looking at the now cracked surface of the table. He rubbed his eyes.

_I... we need you to understand, Eren. This is war. We can not allow mistakes, not if they... if the titans are in here. Right now, anyone out of the people in this room could be one of them. You must take the trust you have in each and everyone of them and shove it. Up. Your ass. Got it? -he turned to the boy, a cold, murderous gaze in his eyes- Got it?

_Nikolai?

Everyone turned to Hange, who looked at the young man unsurely, as if trying to decide how to proceed.

_Speaking of... mistakes and the like. Were you and Annie... involved? Rom...?

_No. -he cut her sharply- It's... it's not like that. The issue is a bit more... complicated. I see... -he closed his eyes and sighed- See her as someone... admirable. As a comrade, someone i could... trust, despite not being exactly close. I'm not good at this feeling stuff. But don't worry, i can and will control myself.

 _Control... when did you even do that?_

_I hope so. -Erwin said gravely, looking at the gathered people- Because we need to think about a plan if we are to try and capture her. And the summoning to the capital has given us an unexpected chance. Now we must decide...

Minutes turned to hours. Ideas became plans. Suggestions led to decisions. And then, with time itself becoming a blur, Nikolai found himself looming from above a roof, on a house in the center district looking discreetly as Eren, Armin and Mikasa led Annie Leonhardt towards a trap. He saw the trio walk into the tunnel, and all his doubts died the moment the cold blonde hesitated on top of the stairs. It was her. Now it was time to see if she bit the bait, or they had to capture her by force, or...

_Fuck it. -he mumbled.

Ignoring the shocked look from the veteran at his side, he jumped down to the street. His fall echoed along the silent street, Annie spinning to face him. Her face went from hostile to surprised when she saw it was him. Then she smiled. She knew they'd caught her. But the male had other plans. It was time to play his hidden card, the strongest one he had. The one he'd avoided for so long.

The truth.

End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 Defiance, Defeat

Chapter 14: Defiance, Defeat.

 _Training Camp_

 __Aren't you tired of this?_

The blonde frowned and stopped looking at the clouds, focusing on the male laying on the grass at her side. Once more they'd snuck out of hand-to-hand class.

_Tired of what? Skipping class?

_No, i mean... of this camp. Of duty. Of... whatever's brought you here. Wouldn't you like to... shove it all aside? To say "screw this, i'm gonna do what i want" and go your own way, wherever the wind takes you? Like a cloud?

She turned her head to the other side and snorted. But he knew better; she didn't want him to see her face. Otherwise she wouldn't have looked away.

_You're getting philosophical now? Can't you wait till we're done fucking? -This time he snorted.

_Oh, are we gonna? And here i was, thinking you wanted to spend time with me.

She rolled on her side, swiftly climbing on top of him. Her hands did short work of his belts; in seconds, he was free and throbbing in her skillful, small and strong hands.

_I AM spending time with you. -a smile preyed on the corner of her lips- Or at least with your lower half.

He smirked and sat up, locking their lips together, letting himself fall and sink in her like he did with all the others. Sink in pleasure.

Sink in oblivion.

 _Forest_

 __Aren't you tired?_

The question hung in the air like a flag and rang like a shot in their ears. He wasn't sure why he'd said it; she, inside her titan, wasn't sure why it affected her so much. But when he eyed her with that sad look and turned to tend Petra, both knew two things as Eren's roar cut through the air. First, he knew it was her. She was sure of that. And second, he knew she wouldn't kill him as he checked on the barely conscious woman.

If only Annie knew _why_ she couldn't do it.

 _Stohess_

 __Aren't you tired?_

And now, in the streets of the district, the question sounded once more despite they both knew there was no need for an answer. She looked down to the ground.

_Why, what are you talking about? Why would i be tired?

_I saw you cry. In the forest.

Nikolai saw her beginning to crack. Her lips trembled before her whole being stiffened.

_I was scared. I thought you were going to kill me. -she said mechanically.

He shook his head.

_You knew we were leaving. I know you don't want to do this.

_You know nothing.

_You let me _live._

_Eren was there, he was going to attack me.

_You only needed a moment. You knew i wasn't going to fight the moment i turned my back on you, and yet you didn't even try to crush me. You didn't want to. You _don't want to_.

She didn't say a thing. Instead, her hand went to her eyes, covering them as she trembled slightly. A faint sob reached the four people near her.

_I... have to. I never wanted to, no. But i have to. -her voice came strangled, almost defeated and h felt his heart shrink- I'm sorry. For everything... for Wall Maria, for Trost. For... for Marco, and the scouts. But i had to, i can't...

Leonhardt stopped sobbing, drying the tears with the back of her hand.

_This is how it ends. You... you can't understand. I'm sorry...

_And if i understood?

The girl blinked, frowning at the white haired soldier.

_What?

_What if i did? Understand you. Your pain. Your grief. The... void within your chest. The wish of being able to sleep without wondering if nightmares will come.

_You can't. No one can. No one here could...

_You're wrong. I do. And i can prove it. Annie, please listen to me. I can, and i will prove it to you. And i will protect you. I can convince Erwin not to surrender you to the authorities.

She shook her head, snorting.

_How could you? Why would you?

_Because -he said taking a small blade from his pocket- we are more alike than you think.

He pulled his sleeve up and then made a long cut from his wrist to his elbow. Blood dripped as the small knife made its way. Annie stared in shock.

Suddenly, the blood flow stopped. Incredulously, Leonhardt looked as his flesh began to close, until no trace of the cut remained except for some blood on his arm. She rubbed her eyes, as if not believing them.

_I... you... how?

_I'll explain everything, i swear it. Just come with me. What i can and will tell you, and everyone else... no one knows about this. Neither Erwin, nor those three... but i want you to see, Annie, along with them. I want you to leave this path, to realize it's not too late. Trust me.

He saw the internal fight in her body. Her fists clenched and unclenched in a loop, her tongue wetting her lips every few seconds; her eyes went from him to the gound, to the sides and back again. _Please,_ he begged in his mind, _choose to come with me._

_Would you... fight for me?

He blinked and smiled.

_I already am, Annie.

_And... for them?

He didn't heasitate. He'd also thought of the others.

_For them too.

She smiled in turn. She wiped a tear in the corner of her eye.

_Promise?

_With all my heart.

 _As rotten as it may be._

_Then... then i hope -she said, tracing her ring with a finger- that you'll forgive me.

And she snapped the needle open. He barely had time to jump backwards when the flash blinded him momentarily, covering his eyes with an arm. He looked again to see the Female Titan run down the street. He cursed internally, running to the trio climbing the stairs.

_Nikolai! -Eren said once they met- What was th...?

_Shut up and transform! -he hissed- She's escaping! We have to stop her, now! Mikasa, rendezvous with the offensive teams! Armin, stay with the support squad.

Whatever doubts the other two had they silenced them, moving to meet their respective groups.

_What about you? -Jager asked.

_I'm going with you. I promised Annie i'd protect her and i won't give up, not even now.

Annie ran towards the wall, heart heavy but not willing to give up. Even now, when she felt less of a human and more of an empty shell, she couldn't abandon. She owed it to her comrades, to her father. She'd chosen to fight and wouldn't stop; part of her wanted to rest, to quit but she couldn't listen to it, she wouldn't. She had to advance, to run, to struggle because for Leonhardt, stopping even for one second meant to drown, to listen to the screams that filled her darkest hours.

Loud, thundering steps coming from behind made her speed up, sprinting to a side when she spotted a group of Legion members coming after her as well. She swatted a pair coming from behind and above, forcing not to close her eyes as their bodies flew and the crushing sound of their bones reached her. She had to keep running. She had to escape.

A roar coming from her back signaled Eren's arrival. She spun and faced him, eyeing Nikolai as he moved around her, stopping on a nearby roof.

_Please, stop this! It's not too late! Listen to me!

He didn't dare call her name. Not with so many witnesses, even if they were more focused on running away. She didn't hesitate, instead bracing as Eren approached and blocking a furious fist with her elbow. Her leg went to his ribs, and Jaeger quickly held it with his arm; Annie didn't give him a chance before throwing a brutal headbutt that made him stumble backwards, still holding her. She threw a cristallized fist to his face, shattering it and forcing him to relent and put some distance.

Nikolai attacked, coming from the right. She raised an arm up to him; instead he moved past her, hooking on her side when she swept with the other hand and spinning downwards, slicing behind a knee. She stumbled, focusing on him. Big mistake.

Eren lunged forward, one eye already restored; he applied that trick the same way she had. His fist connected with her jaw, obliterating half of it and throwing her backwards. The soldier moving near them knew he could not stop the teen: right now his temper was controlling him, and all he could hope was to incapacitate Annie before it was too late. She was retreating towards a big, gray building with solemn aspect.

_A fucking church? Eren, hold on! There might be...

He didn't listen. Nikolai gritted his teeth and swung down as both titans lunged forward, moving behind her a moment before they clashed. Landing on a roof near the building, he focused in the church and sensed the faint chorus from within. It was full of people!

Inside, the people gathered in familiar ritual. Their voices joined as one, praying for answers. Asking for deliverance from the darkness invoked by the heathens in the Corps and their ilk.

_Maria, Rose, Sina! -intoned the priest- We call for your protection, we humble servants of your will! Grant us your favor; might your shining and pure light blind the demons that cower in the darkness, preying upon your faithful...!

A loud crash followed by screams cut him from his ecstatic speech. Incredulity mixed with rage filled his being as a man -a brat, in the Survey uniform- landed on the wall and jumped down.

_Everyone, get out of here now! -he shouted- You'll be in danger if you stay!

The people didn't move, confused and shocked by his apparition. Nikolai looked at the window and his heart shrunk when he sensed the gigantic shape approaching; he felt the slight trembling in the ground. He had to act quickly.

_Everyone against the wall! -he shouted angrily. He pointed a sword at them- NOW!

Scared, the cluster of people backed away from him and stood on the opposite side. All except the priest, who walked to him with maddened eyes.

_YOU, INFIDEL, HEATHEN, DEFILER! HOW DARE YOU APPROACH THIS SACRED PLACE!? HOW DARE YOU SOIL THE HOLY GRO...!?

Nikolai shot his hooks on the floor, impulsing towards the man paralyzed by his action, holding his robe and pulling him along as the window was destroyed when the Female Titan landed through it. The people began screaming again, covering their eyes and babbling in utter terror. The giantess stood up, and the soldier saw the same fear in both the people's and Annie's eyes before she ran away.

Niko felt his breath getting heavy in his chest as he looked at the people. A young woman approached him as the priest went out of the church to shout at the running titan.

_Sir... what's is going on? -she asked, voice trembling- Have the titans... are they... here? -he shook his head tiredly.

_No. No, she's... she's the only one. There is another, but he's on our side. -he placed a hand on her shoulder- Check everyone, help any wounded move and take everyone towards the center district. I have to go, do it!

He saw Jaeger run after her as he made his way above the roofs, heart racing. He spared a glance at Mikasa, landing on the street after a failed attack on the giantess. He glanced briefly at Armin, crouched atop a house and covered in sweat. His attention went back to Eren as he fell backwards, Leonhardt's powerful kick sending him on his back.

In that moment Niko flew towards her, slicing the muscles in her upper arm. Leonhardt felt it fall limp and turned, sprinting once more towards the wall while Eren recovered, followed by the white male soldier who begged her to stop. She ran directly towards a clear zone, where she knew no one would be able to attack her.

Nikolai stopped at the edge of the area, scanning for anything useful to move and cursing in frustration as she made it to the wall, beginning to climb. Eren was about to reach when the white haired soldier hooked to his shin, then made his way to his shoulder.

_Don't follow her, you'll be easy to throw down! I have an idea! -he said to the green eyed titan- And i hope you have a damn good accuracy!

Annie kept climbing without looking back. She didn't hear Eren climb, which relieved her. He seemed to have given up because of his disadvantage. And her other stalkers had no way to reach her in time...

A shadow flew past her, moving in an arc downwards and shooting the 3DMG to attach to the wall. Eyes wide, she saw Nikolai swing and stop right above her only to jump down and land on her face. She stayed still, drinking the image of the once cheerful and smug soldier now looking almost defeated. Broken. Tired, although not physically. His eyes were the eyes of a man walking to his own execution.

_Annie, please. -his voice was low, yet the silence let her hear clearly- Give me a chance. Let me see you.

Down in the street, Hange gathered along the Survey Corps members still capable to fight, looking in amazement as the young man stood on the creature's face. He gave a step backwards as she opened her mouth. Then, as everyone gasped in shock, he jumped into her maw.

_What is he doing? -muttered a man.

_Squad leader Hange! -a young woman called, taking her out of trance- We have a chance, the titan is not moving!

Zoe blinked and looked around. Then at the titan still on the wall; sighing, she shook her head.

_Whatever he's doing, it seems to be working. We can't risk provoking her.

_But WHAT is he doing?

_I'm not sure... Mikasa, i was told he foiled the trap. Is that true.

_More or less. -the asian looked up, hesitating- I think Annie knew it was a trap.

_Then why did she follow you?

Ackerman shook her head, meeting her gaze.

_I can't say for sure. But Nikolai, he said... he tried to convince her not to fight; i think he's doing that right now... he also said he knew how she...

Someone shouted. Both women looked up, eyes widening when they saw the titan fall back. Before it fell on the ground where the Legion and Eren's titan awaited, a small shape jumped out from her open mouth and landed beside it. Nikolai then turned, cursing and trying to cut the through its neck when a sudden flash made everyone stop on their tracks. The titan's flesh began to wither and fall, revealing Annie, encased in a crystal cocoon.

Niko hit it once. Twice. Three times and his blade broke, and then he used his fists. He'd lost. They all had. Specially the girl now frozen in front of him. He felt the anger and frustration bubble in his chest and threw his head back to howl... only to feel it die in his throat when he saw the titan's face inside the wall. He heard a voice and turned to find the cult leader speaking to Hange.

_You must... cover it. -said the priest, panting- Don't let... the sunlight reach it!

Nikolai froze. He knew. The priest knew, he had answers. The white haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then another. He forced his mind to focus on the task of covering the titan. But as he ran after the other scouts, he was sure of something. Once he was done, he would have a long, serious talk with that priest.

Wether the man survived it or not, it didn't really matter.

End of Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations Pt 1

Chapter 15: Revelations Part 1.

Hange Zoe wasn't a person to stay quiet when she faced a mystery. Nor to stay still; her comrades could never say they'd seen her calm when she had something in her mind. She never showed anything less than an intense, even reckless enthusiasm. It was as if she just couldn't sit and be silent.

Until today. She wasn't sitting, true, but her silence was in all sense more deafening than her loud usual self. No one expected her not to shout in glee when finding a colossal-type titan. But no one could have hoped to find said titan inside the walls; its face now covered with thick blankets to shield it from the sun as instructed by the priest, Nick.

Said man now stood opposite to her, after controlling the people tasked with making sure the creature remained in the dark. He'd followed their work silently but concentrated, ready to say something if he saw the slightlest mistake. But they had made none.

_The walls are full of titans, aren't they? -she asked without looking at him. He didn't deny it. He didn't say a word.

_All these years, looking for answers. -she kept going- Answers we knew you might know, yet we sought nonetheless. No matter the cost. The losses.

She turned to face him. Her eyes had no trace of the devious, playful spark she always held. They were harsh. As cold and unforgiving as the blades in her gear.

_And despite your mockery, we kept going forward. Despite your speeches and boicots, we never gave up on finding the truth behind those walls, truth you've denied us, all of us, for so long. And now we have a bigger question to answer, thanks to that girl. Is there something you want to tell me?

Nick didn't answer immediately. He looked down, fingers of a hand tracing the ring with three small gems symbols of the three goddesses. He looked at the woman with a stern face.

_There's nothing i can say. My vows go beyond your small questions and worries. My oath is to the godesses, to something greater than my puny, feeble self. They... the divinities brought peace and light to y life when i lost my family because of my weakness. They gave me solace and hope. And i swore to keep their secrets until the day my soul has to stand before them.

Zoe gave a step towards him, but stopped when she saw a figure approach. Nikolai walked up to the priest, finished helping the scouts cover the giant, and without a word he grabbed him by the collar, dragging him towards the wall's end. The soldier held him there, his hand the only thing between the older man and a bloody landing. Nick held him by the wrist, but there was no doubt he had no chance to avoid death.

_I need answers. Now. -the other looked at him, pale and sweating, but defiant.

_I won't budge. Your threats won't bend me!

The white haired man's mouth twisted into a snarl, teeth showing like a wolf about to bite.

_I'm not playing, priest. A girl i thought i knew turned my damn world upside down in a fucking day. She came here and did what she did for a reason and i know you can tell me why.

Nick breathed fast, eyes like a cornered animal.

_My vows...

_You and your fucking vows can go fuck themselves! That girl got as far as the damn fucking capital and you didn't fucking notice it! She hid under your noses while you prayed to your non existent gods like the stupid ball of cowards you are!

_You brat have no idea what you're talking about! I don't care what you do to me, but you won't mock the three god...!

With a furious growl, Nikolai lifted him in the air with one hand. Nick's feet kicked around as the soldier held him there, ready to drop him.

_What have they done so far huh? Shield you? Oh, great work. Too bad they can't stand a foot in the cunt! Now answer me, priest: what was she after? Why is it so important? Answer me! Why did she do it? Why did another child commit genocide?

_Nikolai! Put him down, now! -Zoe's voice held a clear warning. He eyed her briefly before turning his eyes to Nick.

_Bad choice of words, Hange.

She frowned, then her eyes widened in shock. He didn't mean...

_Nikolai?

He let out a low hiss. Her voice had no trace of anger or severity, but something completely different. It was... pity. And he hated it. Every single bit.

_Don't do it. We can't. You can't. There's nothing you can win from it.

_Really? -he said in a low, deep voice. His grin unnerved Nick- Have you ever killed for sport Zoe? For... fun?

_No, but...

_I have. -he said calmly- I ended lives because i saw no waste if they didn't breathe anymore. Quite the opposite. Make room for someone better, get it?

The priest's chest rose quickly as his breath became ragged. His hands suddenly let go, held by Nikolai alone.

_You think you can scare me? You think the threat of dying will break my will? I have commited to a cause greater that you can imagine...

Nikolai closed his eyes for a second. _This is greater than you think_ , sounded in his head fast as lightning, _this is a new beginning, greater than anything we could hope!_

_... and i'm ready to die for it! Let me fall! I AM NOT AFRAID!

A crushing silence followed his words. Suddenly, Hange saw Nikolai tilting his head, as if considering the proposal.

_Nikolai, don't you dare think...

_I'm not just thinking. I'm calculating.

_What?

_How much flesh i must cut. -he said almost in a whisper- How many bones i have to break. How many joints i should bend in ways they never should. How much blood he can loose without fainting. How many teeth i can rip off his mouth without making him unable to speak clearly. How much pain i can inflict without having him die on me.

No one dared to speak. Nobody knew what to do... how to deal with a comrade who spoke of torture without shaking, without doubt in his voice. Suddenly he threw the man to a side, where he stayed eyeing him fearfully. Nikolai spoke while looking to the houses below.

_No on is unbreakable, priest. Uncorruptible perhaps, but not unbreakable. Next time we meet, you'll give me the answers i want. Wether you speak...

He turned to face him. Nick knew it had to be his imagination, but he swore he'd seen a red spark in his eyes.

_... or you _scream_ -he continued with a voice like frozen steel- it's the least of my concerns.

With that he left. He had to meet the rest as they left for HQ. There was a lot to do before the authorities began with their inevitable meddling, and he needed Smith on his side. They wanted answers? Fine. He could give them some. But like all valuable things, it would have a price.

Nikolai jumped down the wall, the sound of his gear filling the air. Up there, Hange looked him move without really seeing. Now it was over, her mind brought something to her she hadn't realized first.

_Another child? -she muttered.

 _Midnight, HQ_

_We can't find him sir.

The scout bowed her head in apology. Erwin didn't say a word and made a small gesture at the woman, who left swiftly. He turned to face Levi, Hange and Mike.

_Nikolai's been gone for hours since we came back. No one saw him leave or knows what he had in mind. I need to speak to him; his display at the capital is...

The door opened suddenly and he took a look at the woman who'd just left. She looked pleased this time.

_Commander! He's back.

_Tell him to come here. Immediately.

_He's on his way sir. The scout who just told me said he wanted to speak with you urgently.

Smith gave an approving nod. The woman left again, and a few seconds later the young man entered. Smith couldn't help a surprised frown, while Levi outright hissed. His forearms and kness were covered in dirt, while he held a rectangular, slightly big object with one hand.

_We need to talk.

_Precisely. I summoned you to...

_Oh shut up Smith. Whatever crap you have in mind can wait.

Smith slammed both hands on his desk. He stood up and looked menacingly at the rookie.

_I won't allow any more disobedience, cadet Nikolai. You are a few more misplaced words from being expelled from the Legion. Now answer me why are you in this state and what is that you bring there.

_I'm like this because i've been obviously digging. I hid this when i came here just as i hid it near the training camp. Think of it as an... apology. And a trade.

_A trade for what?

_Wait till you've seen. Then any price i name will sound cheap.

Without waiting an answer, he placed the dirty object on Smith's desk. It was a few fingers tall and about a meter wide, had a gleaming silver color, and was covered in a strange translucid material no one could identify. Nikolai pulled a zipper from a side and it opened. Levi blinked at the zipper.

_The hell is that?

Smirking, Nikolai pulled the object out and carelessly threw the bag on the floor. He looked at Smith right in the eye beofre speaking a word in an unknown language.

The thing emitted a low buzzing sound and a line of blue light appeared on top of it. The device was actually divided in two, and the upper half rose at the startled people, showing a plain blank screen with letters and symbols; while the lower had developed row after row of semi square blocks made by orange light, each one with a character or number on it.. Nikolai walked and stood at the Commander's side, touching a few of the cells. They lit and a sequence of letters and numbers formed in the screen. Suddenly the thing spoke with a soft, artificial voice; it sounded vaguely female. The soldier answered in the same unknown language before going back to their own.

_Cadet Nikolai, member of the Survey Corps, recently graduated from the military academy. I'm in a castle. Horse, hunter, sky, giant triangle.

The screen went blank once more before rearranging in a few seconds. Hange's eyes bulged when the words became readable.

_Nikolai... what is this?

He chuckled and then smiled fiercely; it sent a shiver down her spine.

_You always said you wanted answers. Are you ready to find out how small your world truly is? -he said with a slightly menacing look.

_Why are you showing us this now Nikolai? -said Smith, not taking his eyes from the screen.

_Because i need your help. Annie didn't work alone. And i want to find the others.

_What for?

_I'll tell you once we're done with this. I'll talk, and this will show you what you need to see.

_And why would we trust you? -the Commander asked, narrowing his eyes. Niko met his eyes, all trace of playfulness gone.

_Because unlike you, i know what this is about. It's about war...

With a finger, he touched a symbol on the screen. To their amazement, images did not only appear before them, they also moved.

_... and that is something i'm more than familiar with.

 _Timeskip_

Nikolai, along with Mike and Nanaba, waited on the outpost's roof; the three were fully armed. Every veteran was, their gear ready as they waited for Erwin's arrival from the center district. Inside were the rookies, each and everyone without their equipment or uniform. The tension could be felt in the air, and every minute seemed to last an eternity. The white haired man felt something crawl all over him, an uneaseness like the kind he experienced in Stohess when he face Leonhardt on that street. He knew he had to take a chance, but had promised Smith he'd wait until his return. If only...

_Mike? -He asked when the man turned suddenly, looking south.

Zacharius didn't answer, busy smelling the air. His eyes widened in shock when he finally caught the scent.

_Titans! -Both Niko and the woman froze in surprise- A big group is moving towards us from the south! Nanaba, tell the recruits to go for the horses, they must get out of here and warn the villages.

Nikolai felt his heart stop for a second. If titans were inside, then it meant the wall had been broken. How? If the Armored and the Colossal were inside...

 _And if they are not?_ whispered a voice in his mind. He bared his teeth in fury and forced his brain to shut up. He turned to see Nanaba jump down to give orders to the gathered cadets and he readied his gear.

_Nikolai. -Mike said gravely- If the titans breached the wall, we might not have enough resources to repair it. This could well be our last stand. Will you use... that?

The younger looked down, absently brushing his left forearm where a slight rectangular shape could be discerned if looked closely. He lifted his gaze to meet the taller's, full of decision.

_Not yet. Something feels wrong about this. Let's move and warn the civilians.

Zacharius gave him a short stern look before nodding. He turned to leave as Niko entered through a window and went inside to retrieve his prized possession.

Soon they were riding fast and away from the outpost, heading to the nearby villages before the creatures had a chance to arrive. A sudden shout got their attention as Gelger pointed at the titans, who began running madly towards them. Mike was about to move to engage them when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning around, he watched in surprise as Nikolai handed him the bag in which they had stored his device.

_Nikolai, what are you doing? -he asked in confusion- I can't carry this if i'm going to...!

Before the blonde could finish, the younger placed it on his mount, Mike's hand holding it tightly. Nikolai leaned forward and whispered.

_Stay with the rookies. These apes are _mine._

Mike turned to look at the titans, then back to him; he nodded solemnly without any doubt in his eyes and Niko split from the group to face the titans. Nanaba gaped as he moved towards them.

_Mike, what are you doing? He can't face them alone! Why did you let him go? And what is that thing?

Mike didn't look at the woman, instead glancing brefly at the package.

_You won't follow him Nanaba. That's an order. Believe it or not, i'm more worried about us in this moment. Do not forget he's already proven his prowess. Let him be. We have our own task to carry.

The woman and her fellow comrades shared worried looks before watching the soldier rushing towards the creatures. Nikolai hooked to one's side, using it as a turning point to attack another before landing swiftly on the roof. He was good, and Nanaba wished silently his skill was enough to allow him to survive; then she turned her eyes away and proceeded to follow Zacharius.

 _Timeskip_

Nikolai looked at the steaming bodies scattered around. Only two titans remained: a short, big eyed one and...

His eyes spared a brief glance at the fur covered titan standing away, not taking part in the fight. The soldier instead focused on the thing trying to climb clumsily on the building's side; Niko shot his hooks right in its eyes before jumping down, falling on its face with enough strength to make it fall on its back. He walked calmly as it tried to get up and drove both swords on its nape. The titan trembled once, twice, and then moved no more. With an exhasperated sigh Nikolai returned to the roof, where he faced towards the ape-like titan.

_Stop playing you stupid ass! -he shouted- Come here, i know you're watching me!

The titan turned its head to look at him in an almost curious way. Then it moved towards him, its long arms swaying with each step. It stopped right in front of him; the soldier didn't move. The the titan spoke, with a voice that sounded like somthing beyond the grave.

_So... hello, i guess. -the Beast studied him carefully, noting his lack of fear or surprise- Does it not baffle you that i speak? -Nikolai shrugged.

_I'm kind of used to weird shit. You speaking isn't that much of a surprise.

_Ohohoho! -the titan laughed- A brave, strong soldier! I must admit i admire your qualities. -a hand scratched its nape and it hummed pensively- And also, i was enraptured by your performance. Your gear is unique, and i can see you know my weak spot. I want it for further study. If you give it to me, i promise to let you live.

_Sounds nice. Too bad i don't give a shit about it. You die here and now, buddy.

The giant chuckled.

_And why are you so certain of that?

Niko readied his blades, grinning savagely.

_Allow me to show you.

End of Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations Part 2

Chapter 16: Revelations Part 2.

Nikolai jumped to a side, avoiding the gigantic hand trying to catch him. The Beast Titan growled in frustration when he evaded the next snatching attempt.

_Won't you stay still? -he asked annoyed- I don't have all day, mind you.

_That makes two of us.

Clenching his teeth Nikolai jumped down and landed in front of the titan, avoiding a swipe that sent dust flying; he heard the creature mutter when he started moving between its legs, avoiding its gaze. Suddenly a huge foot raised to stomp him and Niko dashed to a side as it crushed the land where he stood on. The titan sighed and spoke in a bored tone.

_I'll admit you are good. But you have no chance boy, i only need one hit to end you; too bad it will probably break your gear... i suppose i can take one from your comrades, maybe?

Nikolai's answer was to shoot his grappling hooks on the back of its thigh and spin madly, slicing the back of both knees and making it wobble forward; the giant leaned on the building while the scout hooked on the side of its torso to move around the monster and in the moment the titan eyed him threw both blades at its eyes and smiled wickedly when they sunk in the orbs, leaving it blind.

_My turn, bitch. -he whispered.

Without delay he attacked the Beast's free arm and it let out a roar of anger, stumbling and flailing around trying to hit him; Niko stood on the roof, waiting for the right moment when the arm swung on his way and he ran towards the edge, jumping as it hit the structure and sent debris flying. The soldier swung in a circle around the Beast and boosted towards its nape, sinking both swords in its flesh: he knew he'd hit the right spot when he felt the familiar vibrations that came when a blade splintered a person's spine and pulled while the titan body fell forward, making a bearded man emerge from the back of the gigantic neck with his lower back impaled by the gear's swords.

The younger lifted him up and stood firm as the titan's body fell, shaking the ground; the man gurgled some blood and cursed wildly when the other simply discarded both blades and threw him off to the ground, jumping from the steaming corpse and grabbing him by the neck the Niko dragged him and shoved him against a wall without care, making him hiss in pain and taking one of his personal blades from his back plate, glaring at the injured with zero interest as he slid down, bleeding profusely.

_Name's Nikolai. You have five seconds to give me a reason not to kill you.

_You... you piece of shit, you have no idea who you're messing with... -he groaned- you and your people will soon be wishing for de...

Nikolai's arm moved suddenly, slicing Zeke's head from his upper lip upwards; it jumped free from its body and landed to his owner's side. The white haired soldier raised an eyebrow at the view.

_Five.

He ignored the half-head, inspecting the surrounding area carefully. If the Beast was alone all he had left to do was to find the rest, kill whatever titans where still around and then...

He sensed movement from the nearby forest, a big long shape suddenly darting away from him. Nikolai cursed lowly and whistled for his steed, mounting in a single movement as it neared and spurring the horse after the running creature. Even at a distance he saw it was a titan like no other, moving fast on all fours at astounding speed; he hoped his mount could at least shorten the distance a bit. They kept on racing through the trees until it made a sudden turn and led him to the plains, the soldier following its direction. He noticed the titan was slowing down and gripped the reins tightly... it had to be tired, which meant it was a shifter and...

 _Smart._

The white haired male glanced around. They were running in the middle of nowhere, in an open space where his gear would be almost useless, and his target was slowing down steadily; it was a trap, and he had no way to avoid it if he wanted to get near. He smirked despite the tension and moved on, looking not at the creature's back but its legs, waiting for the right moment as he got closer and closer.

Suddenly, the right foreleg dug deep and Niko knew that was it. He rode to the left as the creature turned around and lunged violently but missed; Nikolai jumped down the horse to avoid the possibility of it getting hurt and faced the titan. It was still in place, apparently suprised at him knowing about its plan and the man took advantage of that moment of hesitation.

_Wait! -he said, raising both hands- I don't want to fight! I just need you to lis...! FUCK!

He dashed to a side to avoid a lethal bite, then jumped on the hand clawing at him and from there to the thing's back, struggling to stay on it when it thrashed desperately, trying to make him fall. He stood despite that and the titan changed its tactic to roll on the ground, getting him to hop down; then it stood ready to attack once more and tear him apart when he suddenly shouted.

_PIECK STOP! LISTEN TO ME!

The titan froze in a half readied position, clearly taken by surprise by his words; staying like that for some long seconds before tilting its huge head in curiosity.

_I'm not here to fight you, okay? Just listen to me, i don't want to hurt you.

The titan moved, tensing its legs as if preparing to jump and spoke in an unnatural, unnerving tone.

_You killed Zeke. Why would i trust you?

_I killed him because i promised i'd do it, but i won't fight you unless you force my hand. I'm here to help you Pieck.

The titan said nothing, its inhuman eyes slowly scanning the vicinity in case another rider came to them before turning to the young soldier.

_What do you mean you promised? And how did you know my name?

Nikolai chose to sit on the ground, moving slowly. He looked defenseless, but every muscle was ready to spring to action in case of an attack.

_Both questions can be answered as one, because both are linked to the same person.

_Who?

Niko felt his jacket's breast pocket, where he held a secret; a thin, broken chain a jade dolphin was attached to.

_Annie Leonhardt.

 _Flashback_

Nikolai pressed against the inside of the Female Titan's mouth, his feet planted against her teeth to avoid falling down and his blades stuck on her palate, suddenly feeling movement and heard a slick, wet noise coming from ahead. The fading light showed the throat's tissue opening and Leonhardt's face came forward; her eyes were tired and reddened, and he discerned the tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

_You never know when to give up, do you? -she asked, half mocking, half praising, all sadness.

_I fear doing it, just like you. And yet i... i think i want to Annie, sometimes. Don't you? Don't you feel the weight of the deaths?

_Every day. Are you still going to try and convince me? After all i did? After i... -she sobbed and looked down- Forgive me, please...

_I do. -he answered softly- I do... listen to me, you can't escape. You know i'll try to stop you and i know you won't kill me.

_Why are you so sure?

_Because i understand you, even if you don't fully realize. I've felt it too, your pain and your regrets, and i just want you to... i want to help you, i can do it.

She stared at him with blue eyes so unfamiliarly... emotional. He saw anguish, despair, sorrow, remorse... and saw, or wanted to see, a tiny spark of hope.

_I can offer more than you can imagine. My healing? That's nothing compared to what's left... i know you come from wherever the fuck you live in out there. And i'm telling you, i come from much further away.

_What? Where?

_Let me show you. Come with... no, that wouldn't be safe. I... i'll help you escape.

Her eyes went unimaginably wide at his words. Helping her escape? Become a traitor, a wanted man beacuse of her?

_Why? Why would you do that?

_There's blood in my hands Annie. More than you can possibly think of; i wish i could tell you right now but you would never believe, not without proof and i don't have it here with me. I beg you, please don't go further with this, it will destroy you like it once destroyed me!

She tried to talk, but his voice was so strained, so full of despair she felt lost; what could possibly drive him to speak like he did? Suddenly, a drop fell on her cheek, then another on the opposite side. He had to be sweating, trying to hold in her mouth as hard as he could; but then she heard a faint, gasping sound, she heard him attempt to ease his ragged breath and something hit her as two more drops did.

_Nikolai? Are you... are you crying?

_...

_Niko? -she whispered, using the nickname for the first time. He half snorted and half sobbed.

_...Fuck, t-that's cheating. Didn't think i would ev-ver cry again.

_Come.

_What?

_Come closer, Niko. You said you were willing to fight for me and, well, for them. I believe you and... and i thank you.

Slowly he moved to where she was, pressing against the flesh to avoid falling too fast and stretching an arm; Annie's hand and took his and held tight.

_I can't really thank you enough. I want to see them safe.

He nodded, although between the darkness and the tears beginning to flow down her own cheeks the girl couldn't notice; instead she took a deep breath and spoke.

_Reiner, Bertholdt and Pieck, remember. They have to be saved and convinced like me.

_Reiner and Bert... Pieck is new. -he whispered- But yes, i assure you...

_Also, the monkey has to die. Swear it!

_The mon...?

_Swear!

_I do, i do! It's dead, whoever it is. What else? -he asked, sounding more at ease.

_Save their, i mean our people and tell my friends... that i'm sorry.

_What?

She let go and sunk back; he shouted and tried to grab her collar, his fingers reaching her necklace and pulling; it broke and he almost fell down, having to use both arms to steady as the titan rocked backwards violently and a second later he felt it fall. His answer was immediate, more a reflex than a conscious act and impulsed himself back and out, eyeing his surroundings and jumping to safety a second before the body hit the ground. He turned around in a blink, fear clutching his heart as he approached the steaming body.

He actually didn't have to hit the crystal; he knew he had lost. When his blades broke, he looked at the small piece of jewelry in his hand: he never thought it could feel so heavy.

 _Flashback End_

_She told me to kill Zeke and help you, even if i knew nothing. She told me about you, or at least your name, about the others, the eldians...

He went silent all of a sudden. Eldians? When did he ever hear that word?

_She told you about the eldians in Marley? -Pieck asked cautiously.

_She mentioned they were her people... your people. She wants me to help you be safe, or free; they are oppressed and desperate, aren't they? It's the only way i can imagine them sending kids to commit a full scale genocide.

At this Pieck recoiled a bit, unsure of how to proceed; a part of her mind told her to ignore him and attack, but her more rational side was against the idea: he had proven his capability for combat earlier against the mindless titans and Zeke, a goddamn _warlord_. Pieck might have had a titan's power, but hers was in no way as meant for fighting as Jaeger's or Reiner's.

_I still don't believe Annie would betray us. How can i know you are not tricking me?

_If we knew that other shifters were coming here, do you think we'd leave our walls without vigilance? That we wouldn't have cannons and messengers ready in case another attack happened? Pieck, only a handful of people know about this, and only because i told them; because i find them worthy of trust, and i have also showed them a bit of my own truth.

_Your own truth? -the shifter repeated, tilting the huge head- What does that mean?

Nikolai smiled at the creature, this time confident; he had piqued her curiosity, and now all he had to do was quench it. He made her gestures to come closer and rolled up his left sleeve to show her a strange device, some kind of metallic-looking bracer with some quadrangular markings on it whose length went a bit longer than half way to his elbow; when Pieck was a few meters from him he pressed one of the little squares and a faint orange light shone on its surface, followed by the tiny figure of some sort of... winged thing appearing out of thin air above his forearm, all in different shades of the light's colour. He couldn't help a chuckle when the titan gaped at the sight.

_Interesting, huh? This -he said pointing at the shiny object- Is a vehicle. My vehicle. And you have no way to know where it's from... or where _i_ am from.

Pieck said nothing, trying to process what he was showing her and give it a meaning, an explanation; her thoughts tangled in her brain as she found herself unable to even give that thing a name. Shaking her head she made a decision.

_Tell me, mister...

_Just Nikolai will do. No need for formalities.

_Very well. Why would i listen to you in any case?

_Because despite what you said about your doubts on Annie's betrayal, something tells me you already know it's possible; you want to know why she asked me of all people to help you. I'd say that in her case was a bit she was quite a bit desperate, but you need real convincing. Evidence of my capability and resources; which is why i need you to pay close attention, as not only your but your friends lives and future depend on what happens today. Are you ready to hear me out?

The shifter went speechless for long seconds, staring at the man in front of her: Nikolai showed no fear or hesitation, had no trace of hostility in his expression or demeanor to the point the girl could easily imagine him sitting in front of her in a room sharing a cup of coffee, saying the same things so calm he looked. At last she made up her mind and the titan laid on its belly, legs tucked under the body.

_Begin.

End of Chapter.


End file.
